


His Father's Son

by Sweets_Thief



Series: The King's Son [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Incest, M/M, Post BoFA, the heirs of Durin are dysfunctional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweets_Thief/pseuds/Sweets_Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post BOFA Everyone Lives AU. After surviving and recovering from his wounds at the Battle of Five Armies Thorin is crowned rightful King under the Mountain with Fili and Kili at his side. Dis arrives from Ered Luin and the family are finally reunited in their true home again. However, a family secret kept hidden for over 80 years is soon revealed and the lives of the heirs of Durin are changed forever.</p><p>** LAST CHAPTER POSTED**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So I've jumped on the "everybody lives" bandwagon :) .  
> There is Durincest in this, both Kili/Fili and Thorin/Dis, so some of you might be able to guess at what the family secret is but I'm revealing nothing xD you'll just have to wait and see. It's going to be something of a mixture of the Jackson films and the book as well, so for instance Tauriel will not feature in this story, but there are certain aspects of Jacksons films that will appear.
> 
> Enjoy :)

The screams and clash of metal on metal sounded slow and sluggish to Fili as he traipsed through the corpses and the wounded, eyes peeled for any signs of his brother and his uncle. Injured and exhausted Fili had tired of fighting and now just wanted to make sure that Kili and Thorin were both alive and safe. He had already passed by some of the company, desperately fighting for their lives, but he had passed them by as if in a trance. Most of the goblins and orcs ignored him as he wandered around, finding no satisfaction from fighting a nearly dead dwarf. Most. Fili did not see the orc that rose above him until it was too late and the sword was whistling through the air towards him. Fili stared. He was grasping both his swords but his arms felt like lead. This was it. He was going to die here without knowing if he had failed Kili and failed Thorin.

An arrow flew from behind Fili’s head, missing him by mere inches, and sank itself between the eyes of the orc about to kill Fili. 

“Fili!” A voice called but it seemed far away.

Fili turned slowly, his vision swimming as he did and saw a figure coming towards him, bow in one hand another arrow in the other.

“FILI!” The voice yelled again, more urgently this time and Fili recognised  
Kili’s voice instantly.

“Kili,” He murmured, staggering towards his brother. Kili caught him and winced as he did so, for he was also injured, but less seriously than Fili.  
“I’m so glad you’re safe. Where is uncle?” Fili asked, his voice low and hoarse from battle cries.

“I lost sight of him a while back when we were in the midst of fighting but I’m going to go and find him when I’ve gotten you to a healer.” Kili replied, dragging Fili to his feet and through the battle.

“Boys!” Another voice yelled and an axe came flying out of nowhere and took down an orc that was running towards them. Kili’s head snapped around and he saw Dwalin hurrying towards them, speckled with blood though Kili could not tell if it was his own or the enemies.

“Fili’s injured,” Kili cried as the older dwarf approached, “I need to get him off the battlefield.” 

“Both of you are injured lads,” Dwalin snapped, “You’ll both get off the battlefield.”

“NO!” Fili and Kili cried at once. “I have to find Thorin.”

Dwalin grimaced. “Your uncle does not need to be worrying about you two because you are injured, not get to the healers.” 

“It’s only a little knock to my ribs I’ve got,” Kili exclaimed defensively, “I can still fight!”

“If I were your uncle he’d say the same thing. Get to the healers tent with your brother now!” Dwalin growled.

Kili and Fili exchanged a look before Kili helped Fili limp off. Dwalin shadowed them, taking down orcs that came too close so the brothers could move through the battle easily and without further injury. The firm grip Kili had on Fili made him feel a little more awake, his mind focusing solely on finding his uncle and defending him against the onslaught. 

“Kili we have to find Uncle.” He whispered.

“We’re not going to be able to give Dwalin the slip, not injured.” Kili replied grimly, his eyes focused on the tents just ahead of them.

“Get in there lads,” Dwalin demanded as they approached the healer’s tents, set back from the battlefield and defended by lines of dwarves and elves.  
Kili dragged Fili to the nearest tent and they both entered, but instead of drawing the attention of one of the many elven and dwarven healers they merely waited by the entrance until Dwalin left. Fili was not as awake and alert as he had thought, as soon as Kili released his grip on him to check that Dwalin was no longer watching Fili slipped to the ground with a pained grunt.

“Fili,” Kili cried and the attention of the healers was immediately caught.

“Bring him this way,” Someone requested. Kili looked up to see a wood elf stood before him, hands bloody from all the wounds he had treated, brown hair tied up in a rather messy bun to keep it out of the way and concern written all over his face.

“We do not need the help of an elf,” Kili spat but his voice lacked conviction. Fili was badly injured and elven healers were supposed to be some of the best. Despite all the hatred Kili bore for the elves, and the distrust he had for the elves of Mirkwood maybe it would be best for him to just allow this elf to look at Fili’s wounds.

“I only want to help you my lord,” The elf murmured, bending down so he was more on level with the dwarves and could examine Fili, “Please come with me.” He requested again.

Kili slipped an arm beneath Fili’s shoulders and helped him stand.

“We have to find Thorin,” Fili gasped as his injuries were jolted. Kili shook his head and followed the elf slowly, stumbling every so often because of his own injuries, and the fact that Fili could barely walk anymore.

“You’re not going anywhere Fili,” He barked. Fili opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, his voice was going and he hadn’t the energy to keep up this argument. The elf gestured to a bed by the back entrance to the tent, the entrance the healers used to go back and forth looking for supplies. 

“Please lie down master dwarf.”

Fili collapsed onto the bed, all thoughts of trying to look strong and dignified like a true prince of Durin gone as the pain slowly began to build. He did not remember getting injured, but his whole body felt like it was on fire. His back ached, he couldn’t feel his arms and his head was pounding.

“Fili,” Kili murmured, kneeling down next to his brother and taking his head into his hands. “You’re going to be alright Fili.”

“Kili,” Fili mouthed, trying to grasp at Kili’s hand but his own arms refused to move.

“WATCH OUT!” A voice yelled in elvish. Despite having no knowledge of Sindarin Kili became instantly aware that this was a warning and he was instantly on his feet. The main flap of the tent opened and an orc burst through, wielding two swords and jeering. The healers all froze as did the more lucid of the wounded.

Without even thinking Kili lunged for the orc. He was armed only with his bow and a few arrows, having lost his sword sometime during the battle.  
Grasping two arrows firmly Kili side-stepped the orc as best he could. The injury to his side twinged and Kili felt his knees buckle. Despite this the sword of the orc arched over his head and missed him, carving a long gash in the fabric of the tent. Kili, still on his knees, lunged and caught the orc around the knees, bringing it down to the ground. Exerting himself in such a way was not easy and Kili had to pause to catch his breath. The orc however did not need any such time and kicked out, knocking Kili backwards with a foot to chest and driving the wind from him. The orc placed a foot either side of Kili and raised one of his swords, the point directly above Kili’s stomach. With a leering grin the orc plunged the sword down and through Kili, right into the Earth below.

“KILI!” Fili screamed, his voice suddenly back as he saw his brother run through like he was nothing but an animal. Kili gasped and coughed, blood flecks coming up with his shaky breaths. The orc wrenched the sword free and made to plunge it down into the dwarf again. Fili rolled himself from the bed, intent on going to the aid of his brother despite how his head was swimming. Before he could pull himself to his feet however the elf that had approached him and Kili moved, armed with absolutely nothing and tackled the orc to the ground as best he could, rolling to the ground with it and nearly getting stabbed in the fray. The orc had somewhat anticipated the move and wrapped its arms around the elf, pinning him down and grinning at the prospect of a new victim. Before anyone else in the tent could make a move another elf entered through the gash the orc had made and plunged his daggers deep into the orc’s throat, freeing the healer from its clutches. 

“Are you alright Mehalen?” The elf asked, reaching down to help the healer to his feet.

“I am fine prince Legolas,” Mehalen replied but he refused to take the prince’s hand, moving straight to where Kili was lay on the floor, lying staring at the elves hovering over him. That golden hair was familiar to him. He had seen it before, every day of his life for as long as he could remember. Weakly Kili reached his hand up towards Legolas, who stepped back, startled.

“F…Fili.” Kili croaked before the gold faded to black and his hand fell to the floor.

//

“Where are the boys Dwalin?” Balin asked as he surveyed the battlefield, trying to catch a glimpse of the two brothers. The battle was over, the goblin king was dead and the orcs and goblins had either been killed or been driven off and hunted down by those still fit to fight.

“They were both injured so I sent them both to the healer’s tent, they should still be there.” Dwalin replied gruffly. He was looking for another person, just as important as Fili and Kili. Thorin. The dwarf king was missing and none of the company had seen him. 

“Lords Balin and Dwalin I believe?” A voice inquired. The two dwarves spun around and found Legolas standing beside them, bruised and spattered with orc blood. Dwalin’s expression darkened considerably at the sight of the elf but even he was too exhausted from the battle to think of threatening the elf.

“How can we be of service?” Balin inquired, ever the diplomat despite personal prejudice.

“I have news for you regarding Fili and Kili.” Legolas replied. His expression was sombre, especially since elves usually wore a mask to disguise their feelings and both Dwalin and Balin felt their hearts plummet.  
“While Fili was being looked over by one of our healers an orc broke through the ranks protecting the healer’s tents and went to attack the injured. Kili went to stop him, but because he was injured the orc got the better of him and ran him through. So far our best healer is helping him, and…Oin I believe he is called is also there. I wanted to inform you so that you could inform his uncle. We are not sure if he will pull through.” Legolas explained, his voice calm despite his sombre appearance.

Silence met his words. Dwalin’s eyes had widened in shock and anger that this had happened, that Kili could have been so reckless. Balin’s face was calm despite the despair in his heart. Thorin was missing on the battlefield, 

Fili had been badly injured and now Kili lay at deaths door. They could not lose all three heirs of Durin in one day, in one battle, not now that Erebor had finally been won.

“Thorin is missing is he not?” Legolas inquired when the dwarves said nothing in reply.

“What’s it to you?” Dwalin snarled. 

Legolas did not react to the anger in the dwarves tone, merely watched him evenly with his pale blue eyes. “I shall have some of my warriors help in the search for him.” The elf eventually replied before turning on his heel and walking away towards a cluster of elves standing behind him.

“We have to find Thorin,” Balin whispered, “For the boys.” 

“They’ll pull through this Balin,” Dwalin stated firmly, “Both those boys are strong. When they’re together, nothing will separate them. If one will live so will the other. Let us search for Thorin.”

Balin had always tried to not react with surprise when Dwalin offered him comfort and spoke with a level head in a situation that called for emotional responses, but it hardly ever worked and it was the same now. But he had no time to dwell on it, they needed to find Thorin and fast, if Kili was not going to make it then at least the boy should die with his uncle by his side.

Dwalin, Balin, Bofur, Gloin and the elven warriors searched for over an hour for Thorin. It was one of the warriors, one of the rarer blonde elves like Legolas, that found Thorin and it was not a pretty sight. He was coated in blood and it was evidently his own, as there were large gashes, arrow and stab wounds all over his body. The extent of his injuries meant his clothes had been ripped to tatters and one of his legs was bent at a weird angle. 

Balin was the first to truly approach him to look for signs of life but he found none. The old adviser turned away, tears forming in his eyes. Dwalin stood frozen to the spot. Thorin could not be dead. He was one of his oldest friends, they had grown up together in Erebor, escaped Smaug together, endured every single hardship together and had promised to retake Erebor together and live there in comfort and peace once again. As tears blurred his own vision Dwalin could have sworn he saw Thorin’s chest rise and fall, if only slightly, with breath. Dismissing it as his own wish for Thorin to be alive Dwalin made to turn and join his brother when it happened again. Holding his breath Dwalin waited and then he saw it happen again. Thorin was breathing. Somehow he was still alive, he was definitely breathing.

“He’s still alive,” He whispered.

“Brother-.” Balin began.

“No Balin look!” Dwalin cried, spinning his brother around, “He is breathing.”

Balin watched with tears streaming down his cheeks and to his surprise he saw that Dwalin was right. Thorin was breathing.

“The king is alive!” He cried and everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound. “Thorin, King under the Mountain lives!”


	2. Suspicions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the three sons of Durin were injured during the BOFA they are healing extremely well and both Erebor and Dale are well on their way to being restored to the former glory before Smaug.  
> Kili and Fili both witness something strange between Thorin and Dis that leaves them with more questions than answers, and Kili comes up with a plan to find out more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a pretty slow start, but there are going to be big jumps of time between the first three chapters just to set up some stuff. 
> 
> Also, someone asked me what the views of the dwarves were on incest, so I thought I'd make a comment here about my opinion on dwarven views on incest.  
> Dwarves that are in incestuous relationships with dwarves of the same gender (and of course they are each others 'one') are accepted and the relationships are usually encouraged.   
> Dwarves that are in incestuous relationships with dwarves of the opposite gender (even if they are each other's 'one') are not accepted and the relationships are frowned upon. Dwarves rarely have babies and when they do it is taboo for them to put the baby at risk from disease and deformity due to an incestuous relationship.
> 
> Any questions don't hesitate to ask, comments are welcome. Enjoy :)

The aftermath of the Battle of Fives Armies was a stressful time for all those involved. No one believed that Thorin, Fili or Kili would pull through but they all survived and started recovering, extremely slowly. The clearance and rebuilding of Erebor began while the three heirs of Durin were still unconscious, cared for constantly by Mehalen, the healer from Mirkwood. Those dwarves that had remained behind in Ered Luin were called for, including Dis, mother of Kili and Fili. The elves of Mirkwood remained to help the people of Lake Town rebuild Dale so that they would have somewhere to live for the winter. The children and women were taken to the elf Kings halls so that they would be safe while the men and the elves worked. Of the children only Bain stayed behind, refusing to leave his father. Fili, Kili and Thorin were the first to be moved into Erebor once the royal chambers were cleared and it was here that they regained consciousness. 

Months later, when Erebor had nearly been cleared of the destruction of Smaug and the families from Ered Luin had all but arrived at the mountain, Dale was rebuilt and Fili, Kili and Thorin had healed from their injuries. However, by order of Mehalen, who had cared for the dwarves throughout the long winter months, the three were to remain in bed until they had their full appetites back, and could stand without grimacing.

“I’m so bored!” Kili cried, thumping the mattress of his bed. Fili startled out of his doze and smiled. It was the same thing every day. Kili would complain about being bored, wake either Fili or Thorin and then it would turn to them to entertain Kili until he fell asleep again. Usually both Thorin and Fili were awake and would manage easily enough but Thorin was still fast asleep.

“Kili you’ll wake uncle keep it down.” Fili chastised him. Kili pouted but did as he was told. It hurt him too much to move properly yet. Thorin’s wounds had been largely superficial, therefore it was only a few of the arrow wounds and his broken leg that were bothering him now. Fili had healed pretty quickly since his wounds had been cleanly done and were easy to deal with. Both Fili and Thorin could get out bed, but neither could move very far without experiencing pain. Kili was stuck in bed and it was driving the youngest Durin insane.

“Fili!” Kili whined.

Fili shook his head and sat up on his bed. “Kili you’re just going to have to tough it out okay? Uncle Thorin is desperate for the coronation to happen so that he can become the true king under the mountain. He needs to wait until he is fully healed and you are as well so we can be crowned as well. You need to just chill out.”

Kili made a noise of annoyance and turned his head away from Fili. It amused Fili as much as it pained him to see Kili so frustrated, but he had grown used to it. The door to their room opened and Kili lifted his head immediately to see who it was. He dropped back onto the pillow when he saw it was just Dis. 

Thorin stirred as Dis entered and his eyes cracked open. Dis smiled warmly and Thorin returned it with gusto. His hand reached out to Dis and beckoned him to her, as if oblivious to the fact that both Fili and Kili were in the room. Dis did not move, but she reached out to Thorin and took his hand. Kili, who wasn’t paying attention, missed the exchange between Thorin and Dis. Fili however saw it and it confused him. Thorin had been injured before and he had always pushed Dis away and made it clear that he was fine. This was the first time Fili had seen Thorin ever try and draw Dis towards him and it struck him as strange.

“How are all my boys this morning?” Dis inquired. 

“Bored!” Kili cried quickly and Dis chuckled.

“I know honey, I know.” She soothed, moving to Kili’s bed and stroking his hair. Kili batted her hand away crossed his arms.

“I want to get out of bed.” He complained.

“I know a certain elf that wouldn’t approve of that,” Dis teased.

Kili and Thorin both rolled their eyes and Fili laughed at the unison of their reaction.

“Mehalen did say that Fili and Thorin should both have a practise run today, so he can come in and discuss with Kili his recovery.” Dis continued.

Kili sighed. “This is not fair.” 

“Kili relax and focus on getting better. If you push yourself too hard you’ll only make it worse.” Fili advised his brother. 

Dis nodded in agreement and Thorin chuckled.

“Fili do you still need your crutches?” Dis inquired. 

“No mama, I can walk without them now, just not very far.” Fili replied earnestly.

“Well I heard the company is enjoying a spot of lunch in the Great Hall, why don’t you go and join them,” Dis suggested.

“Sure. Do you want me to bring you back some sweets Kili?” Fili asked, worried by Kili’s ever growing sullen expression. He knew his brother was going crazy being trapped in bed, it had been months since their injuries had occurred, and around a month since the wounds had finally closed and scared. In Kili’s case, because he had been completely run through with a poisoned sword it had taken a lot longer for his wounds to scab and scar, and the muscles on the inside were still healing. Fili wanted nothing more than to go exploring Erebor with his brother, to see more of their ancestral home than the dining hall, a few corridors and one bedroom, but he knew he had to be patient. So he made up for it in other ways, sneaking Kili food and sweets, and sneaking members of the company in to see him when no one was around.

“Please Fee.” Kili replied, breaking Fili from his contemplations. Fili nodded and stood from the bed. His muscles were aching from being lay down for so long, but he couldn’t deny that he wanted to do some exercise.  
“Wait Fili,” Kili called as he made his way to the door, not caring that he was not properly dressed.

“What is it Kee?” 

“Will you help me roll over?” Kili asked, his lips in a pout. Fili laughed and nodded, moving over to Kili’s bedside and gently helping Kili roll over onto his side.

“Don’t be too long Fee.” Kili requested quietly and Fili nodded.

When he was gone Dis turned her attention to Thorin. “Alright you, let’s get you up and about, it’ll do you some good.” 

Kili curled up slightly and watched his mother and his uncle interact. It had always been something that interested both him and Fili. In some of their more racy research they had discovered that gold lust was not the only sickness that ran through their family, incestuous relationships between brother and sister also occurred, though they were rare. Kili and Fili had wondered whether this could be for Dis and Thorin, but the two acted as general siblings, not as each other’s ones. 

Thorin took Dis’ arms and sat up using her strength. 

“I’ll help you dress.” Dis decided once she had given him a once over.

“Just bring me boots and a coat, I do not need to look like a King who is so weak he needs his sister to dress him,” Thorin countered.

Dis said nothing but did as Thorin asked. She still had to help him into the articles of clothing, but it wasn’t as much so Thorin was not as embarrassed. 

Kili watched them keenly, it was nice to see his family all together again like it had been when he was younger. That was when something unexpected happened. As Dis helped Thorin to stand his arms slipped around her waist, instead of her shoulders where he would have gained more support. She steadied him, reaching for his crutches with one hand but Thorin stopped her and turned her face towards him.

“I am glad that you are here with me, Dis,” He murmured before leaning forward and kissing her cheek. Kili’s eyes widened. Thorin’s mouth had been particularly close to Dis’ own, and he had never seen the two act this intimate before. It reminded him of what he and Fili had read about the interactions of ‘ones’. A dwarf had one destined partner in the world and many were never destined to meet. It was extremely hard for those who were classified as ‘ones’ to remain away from each other, both physically and emotionally. Was this what he was witnessing? Or had the terrible injuries, the prospect of nearly losing his nephews and finally breaking from the gold lust humbled Thorin? Kili was unsure but he was extremely confused.

“Do not start getting old and sentimental on me,” Dis warned and Kili smiled. Thorin may be acting different but his mother was the same as always.

“Now get hold of these crutches and get out of here, Mehalen is waiting to speak with Kili.”

“When you can leave your bed Kili we shall tour Erebor together and I shall show you all that your home has to offer.” Thorin said with a warm smile.

Kili nodded vigorously, “Fili has to come too, I know he’s dying to explore but he won’t without me.”

Thorin’s smile became a little strained but it was barely noticeable. “Of course he can, I want my two nephews to know the splendours of Erebor.”

With that said Dis shooed him from the room.

“Do you want me to stay with you while you talk to the elf Kili?” She inquired. 

Kili shook his head. No one in his family really trusted elves but Mehalen had saved him and Fili and Thorin and had dealt with Kili’s tantrums and Thorin’s anger and hatred for months, Kili no longer minded being alone with him too much. Besides, he had some questions he wanted to ask the elf and he didn’t want Dis to overhear them.

“You’re so brave Kili,” Dis murmured, “And so strong.”

Kili flushed. “What brought that on?” He asked.

“Oh nothing, your uncle’s just making me sentimental. I’ll be just down the hall if you need anything.” Dis replied casually before leaving.

It wasn’t long until the door opened again and Mehalen entered carrying a small pot. His brown hair was again tied up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way but there were braids evident this time around. Obviously Kili was not the first patient he had seen this morning, for he looked rather flustered.

“How are you feeling Kili?” He asked, approaching the young dwarf and sinking into the chair by his bed.

“I’m bored and I want to get out of bed,” Kili muttered.

Mehalen looked apologetic. “I am sorry Kili but you must wait for a little longer. Soon you shall be healed fully and I shall let you out. I brought something to help.” He said, indicating the pot.

“What is it?”

“An ointment I had made for you. It helps soothe the muscles and encourages the body’s own natural healing agents.” Mehalen replied, “Rub it on when you wake up, when you’ve bathed in the day and before you go to bed, it should aid and speed up your internal recovery.”

“Thank you,” Kili exclaimed, reaching for the pot. Mehalen put it down on the bedside table instead of giving it to the dwarf.

“May I examine you?” He inquired.

“Can I ask you questions while you do?” Kili asked.

“Anything at all.” Mehalen confirmed.

Kili nodded once and held out his arms so Mehalen could help him sit up. His tunic was drawn over his head and soon Mehalen’s cool hands touched his skin, poking and prodding around the scar from the sword. 

“Do elves have ones?” Kili blurted out.

Mehalen froze and his face coloured slightly. His fingers remained steady on Kili’s skin but his face showed alarm.

“Why do you ask?” He finally managed to say, wishing his hair was down so that it would hide his expression.

“I’ve read books about ‘ones’ and I think I know how to recognise them but I’ve seen a few things that have confused me.” Kili replied.

“Like what?” Mehalen inquired, relaxing at the explanation and continuing his examination.

“Well, my mother and my uncle seem to be a lot closer than their relationship actually suggests and I don’t know whether it’s because they’re so glad to have their home back or because it actually does run deeper.” Kili explained. It felt easy to say this to Mehalen, since he was not part of the family, nor was he a dwarf, therefore he did not have a right to judge. Still, there could be other consequences if he ever told anyone but Kili had already decided that he did not seem like the character to do that.

“A lot of things have changed for both your mother and your uncle,” Mehalen said slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Kili’s abdomen. “I’m sure if they were indeed each other’s one then it would have become clear to you long ago. It is hard for two to live together and see each other every day and be bonded like that without giving into the desires to be close.”

“It’s weird though. If it were my mother being all mushy I’d understand,” Kili explained, “But it’s my uncle and I’ve never seen him do that. He’d always try and distance himself from my mother but now he draws her in…I don’t get it.”

“Would it bother you if they were each other’s one?” Mehalen asked quietly.

Kili shook his head and blushed.

“What is it?”

“I…I think I know who my one is and I cannot judge my uncle and my mother if it’s true.” Kili admitted.

“Your brother then,” Mehalen stated.

Kili blinked and stared at the elf. “How did you know?”

“Well he is the only other close family member of yours here, therefore it would be sensible to guess it is him and therefore you would not judge your mother and uncle,” Mehalen said.

“I guess so.” Kili murmured. “But incestuous relationships between two dwarves of different genders is really frowned upon. I don’t think uncle Thorin and mama would want that to be public, or even for that to be placed on them at all.” 

“Why not share your thoughts with your brother about your mother and uncle. You can watch them, try to pick up the signs, and then you will find your answer. Remember Kili, your mother lost everything when Smaug attacked and then she learns that the three close family members she had left were all fighting for their lives. Her bond with Thorin must be extremely strong, even if it does not seem that way to people on the outside. They went through the most horrible experience together and they survived hardship after hardship. To be back in their old home, together, after everything they lost, might have changed something, but eventually things may return to normal.” Mehalen advised as he traced his fingers over Kili’s scar, making the dwarf twitch. 

“Does that hurt?”

“No you’re just cold.” Kili lied. 

Mehalen raised a slender eyebrow but he said nothing.

“So how am I?” Kili asked.

“You’re healing fine now. There are no traces of poison left all, the scars are fully healed, and you seem to be healing quickly, probably because of your want to get out of bed. Give it another couple of weeks and you should be up and about in no time. You won’t have the same problems as Fili and your uncle when it comes to walking about because you received no injuries that directly affect your leg muscles, but you might want to take it easy for the first few days just in case and continue using that ointment until it runs out.” Mehalen replied.

Kili’s expression changed from light annoyance to anguish extremely quickly and Mehalen smiled.

“A couple more weeks in bed?” He asked, exasperated.

“If you don’t push yourself you could half the time,” Mehalen said firmly, “I mean it Kili, no attempting to do anything you know is going to hurt you.   
Granted if you think you can do it and then it hurts I won’t blame you but don’t think you can use that as an excuse to get out of bed. If you take it easy then you may be on your feet quicker.” He added.

Kili finally smiled and thanked Mehalen. 

“Not at all.” The elf said as he bowed and took his leave.

Fili came back not too much after Mehalen had left and he raised an eyebrow at shirtless Kili sprawled across the bed.

“Looks like someone had a good time with the elf.” He teased.

Kili flushed but his anger faded when he saw the sweet pastries, cakes and cookies in Fili’s arms. 

“Are they all for me?” He asked, his mouth watering at the sight. 

“No I’m sharing with you,” Fili replied, “But you can have the majority, I know mama is denying you sweets right now.”

“Mm,” Kili took one of the pastries and bit into it absently, spilling crumbs everywhere. 

“Are you okay Kili? Did Mehalen say something bad?” Fili asked, sinking onto his bed as best he could with arms full of pastries and other sweets and eying Kili.

“We had a discussion. I need to tell you something Fili.” Kili blurted.

//

“Damn these crutches,” Thorin snapped as he attempted to manoeuvre a corner. Dis appeared at his shoulder and smiled sympathetically. After leaving Kili with the elf she had gone looking for Thorin and found him struggling to make his way to the Great Hall to breakfast with the company.

“Patience Thorin you’ll get the hang of it.” She said softly, taking Thorin’s arm and guiding him properly around the corner. Dwalin, who had heard Thorin’s cursing, was waiting for them at the doors to the Great Hall, grinning at the turmoil of his friend.

“Don’t say a word,” Thorin growled.

“Don’t worry about us Dwalin I can help him. Why don’t you get some food ready for him?” Dis suggested. Dwalin knew from the tone of her voice that he did not have a choice in the matter so he left, closing the doors behind him.

“What is it Dis?” Thorin asked, knowing from Dis’ tone that she had something she needed to say to him.

“Ever since you’ve started recovering properly you’ve been getting closer to me, trying to close the distance between us.” Dis began. Thorin looked her straight in the eyes, trying to keep his face straight but he could tell from the worry in Dis’ eyes that he was not doing a very good job. “We are not allowed to do this Thorin, no matter how we feel. You are the King, it is forbidden.”

“Dis...”

“Thorin please,” Dis requested, standing up straight and hiding her worry behind a regal expression.   
“We cannot have any more extreme contact,” She stated firmly.

“I know but it is hard.” Thorin sighed. “The quest was so difficult. I felt I could feel you, and the worry you bore. The further away I got I-.”

Dis held up a hand to silence Thorin, her eyes watery. “Thorin I cannot, I cannot deal with hearing this. It is already so hard, do not make it any harder with sweet words.” She pleaded.   
The corridor to the Great Hall was straight, Dis knew that Thorin could make it alone on his crutches and there were many dwarves around to help him should he fall, but she could not be around him right now. Without another word and not giving Thorin a chance to talk Dis swept off, hiding her tears from her brother. Thorin stared after her, at a loss at what to do. He had hoped when they had all reunited under the mountain things could be different, but he knew that was a stupid idea. He had to be King under the Mountain, and no matter what his feelings for Dis were, he would have to hold them back and be a brother, an uncle and a King.


	3. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is finally allowed out of bed and the first thing he does is go to the archery range with Fili at his side. Upon teasing Bilbo the brothers reveal revelations about their feelings for one another. And one moment of misbehaviour leads Kili to make revelations about his mother and his uncle as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.
> 
> THERE IS M/M AND F/M INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER. AGAIN THERE IS MALE/MALE, FEMALE/MALE INCEST IN THIS CHAPTER. SISTER/BROTHER AND BROTHER/BROTHER INCEST. IF THAT IS SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ. IT'S NOT TOO EXPLICIT BUT IT IS THERE. DURINCEST.
> 
> Also Boffins, but that's not too bad.
> 
> This is the chapter where the main plot of the story really starts. And this story is probably going to delve into quite a few sensitive issues regarding family units and relationships.
> 
> Again there is double Durincest in this chapter. The brother/brother incest, which is Kili/Fili will be a dominant theme of this fic, but the F/M incest which is Thorin/Dis will not be too explicit.
> 
> Also, I know it is never stated anywhere about Thranduil having any other children, but considering he lost so much during the Last Alliance I find it hard that he would send his only son out to Rivendell during dangerous times without having another heir at least. The elves will hardly be in this story, this is the only chapter, except possibly Mehalen.

Kili took a deep breath in as his muscles twinged in protest as he drew an arrow back, knocked in a brand new bow that Fili had made for him while Kili had been bedridden. It had been a week since he had finally been deemed fit enough to get out of bed – after an incident that made Mehalen keep him in bed for another month – and Kili had been practising archery every day, usually with Fili watching. Today they were joined by Bilbo as well, who had yet to go home, something the brothers were convinced was to do with Bofur.

Kili let the arrow fly and it thwacked into the target just shy of the centre. Fili and Bilbo both cheered as Kili relaxed his arms and rotated them both at the shoulder, grinning. A week ago he had felt like a beginner, barely able to hit the target because his muscles hadn’t wanted to be pulled about so much, but he had made progress extremely quickly and he was nearly shooting as well as he normally did.

“Do you want to have a go Bilbo?” Kili asked as the hobbit stood and stretched his legs.

“Me?” Bilbo asked, jumping. He had never fired a bow before, he wasn’t even sure he could and he didn’t really want to start now.

“Do you see any other Bilbo’s around?” Kili asked with a laugh and Bilbo shook his head.

“Thank you Kili but I’d rather not.”

“It’s probably for the best, we’ve still got plenty injured with Bilbo adding to them,” Fili teased. Bilbo shot him a glare as Kili barked with laughter. 

“I’ll leave you to your fun and games,” He huffed, moving to stalk off.

“Off to find Bofur?” Kili called.

Bilbo froze and flushed, his hand automatically going to his waistcoat pocket, a sign that he was seeking comfort. Kili and Fili eyed each other and grinned.

“So how long has this been going on Master Baggins?” Fili asked, slinging an arm around Bilbo’s shoulders so the hobbit could not leave.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Bilbo snapped, crossing his arms as  
Kili joined them and positioned himself on Bilbo’s other side so the hobbit had no chance of escaping them.

“Is it possible that Bofur doesn’t know your feelings and you’re just going near him to try and ease your heart?” Kili asked.

“Or does he return your affections and you’re courting?” 

“He can’t be courting him Fili there are no beads in his hair.”

“I doubt Bilbo would wear them out in the open Kili, he’s not one to boast about things is he?”

“As if Bofur would want to keep it quiet, he’s liked Bilbo for ages.”

“He would if Bilbo asked him to.”

Bilbo was growing more and more frustrated trapped between the bickering brothers and his face was cherry red.

“ENOUGH!” He shouted, causing both Fili and Kili to jump and for Fili to release him. “Instead of pestering me about my feelings for Bofur maybe you should just focus on your own for each other!” Bilbo continued angrily, pushing his way past the brothers and heading into Erebor in a huff.

Silence followed his departure and Kili knew his face had turned red from Bilbo’s comment. He liked Fili, but he wasn’t sure how Fili felt about him, but it was obvious he wasn’t hiding it very well if Bilbo knew. Then again, maybe it was because they were abnormally close, even for brothers so close in age. 

He automatically turned away from Fili to hide his embarrassment, but didn’t fail to notice that as he did, so did Fili.

“Well then,” Fili whistled, just as embarrassed as Kili. “I think we’ve officially annoyed Bilbo enough for a while.” He laughed, but it was weak and without conviction.

“Y-yeah.” Kili stuttered with a weak laugh of his own. Remembering his arrow was still in the target Kili moved away to fetch it, bringing some space between him and his brother and tension around them.

“Hey Kili,” Fili called, sounding a little worried. Kili whirled immediately, wondering what could have Fili worried despite his embarrassment but there seemed to be nothing amiss. Fili was staring at his feet, clasping his hands and seemed to be struggling with what to say.  
“You know what you told me, about mama and uncle?” He finally continued.

Kili nodded, then remembered Fili wasn’t looking at him. “Uhuh.”

“Well, does it bother you?” Fili asked.

“Mama and uncle Thorin being a couple possibly?” Kili asked.

“No um…incest.” Fili muttered, refusing to meet Kili’s eyes.

Kili was shocked. Fili’s behaviour was something Kili had seen numerous times when Fili had attempted to tell their mother something when they were younger but was too nervous and had asked for Kili’s backup. Was it possible that Fili felt the same way he did, but was trying to gauge Kili’s reaction first before he admitted it or made up an excuse for his behaviour? Taking a calming breath Kili moved forward and took Fili’s hands.

“It doesn’t bother me Fili. I’d be a hypocrite if it did-.” Kili replied before it hit him what he had just said and he flushed in embarrassment. He had basically just admitted to Fili that he had romantic feelings for someone in the family. Fili’s eyes were wide and Kili was sure he saw pain flash through them.

“I always wondered…but I was never sure…” Fili muttered, pulling his hands from Kili’s and turning away.

“Wondered what?” Kili asked, taken aback by Fili’s sudden change in behaviour.

“You two were always so close, it would make sense if that was the way it was. And you were diverting the attention by pretending mother and Uncle Thorin were interested in each other.” Fili murmured, seemingly ignoring Kili’s presence let alone his words. 

“Me and…uncle Thorin.” Kili blinked and couldn’t help but laugh at Fili’s conclusion. 

Fili turned abruptly at the sound of Kili’s laughter, his eyes blazing with anger and Kili did not have time to react before Fili, still limping slightly because of the aftermath of the battle, grabbed the lapels of his shirt and pulled him in close.

“F-Fili.” Kili stuttered.

“Do you think it’s funny Kili? You’re my one and you’re gallivanting with uncle Thorin.” Fili shouted, his face so close to Kili’s that their noses were almost touching.

“I’m your one?” Kili asked. It felt as if all the breath had been stolen from his body at Fili’s angry admission. He thought Kili was laughing because Fili had fallen for him and he was with Thorin, but Kili was laughing in response to Fili’s stupid assumptions. 

“Yeah but that’s amusing to you isn’t it?” Fili asked, still bristling with anger.

Kili smiled. “You’re mine.” He said simply.

Fili opened his mouth, evidently having thought of a reply to whatever he had assumed Kili was going to say. He looked something akin to a fish when he processed what Kili had actually said. 

“What?”

“You’re my one too Fili.” Kili repeated.

“I…you’re not…but you and Thorin are…Kili.” Fili breathed his brother’s name and his face split into a grin.

“Why did you think I was with uncle Thorin?” Kili asked.

“Well, you two have always been really close so I assumed you two were…when you admitted you had incestuous feelings and you just randomly came out with things between mama and Thorin.” Fili explained.

“You’re such an idiot Fili,” Kili laughed, “It’s always been you.” 

“Can I kiss you Kili?” Fili asked quietly. Kili reached up and removed Fili’s hands from his lapels so he could move back and look around to see if they were alone. Incestuous relationships between those of similar sexes were not condemned, but Kili wasn’t sure he wanted anyone to know about him and Fili just yet.

There was no one around. “Yes.” He assented.

There was a pause while Fili’s eyes bore into Kili’s and he smiled softly before their lips crashed together. It was not how either had imagined their first kiss. It was a clash of teeth and lips, Fili’s hands gripping Kili’s shirt again to pull him in, Kili’s arms wrapping around Fili’s waist. It was desperate, both trying to get closer than possible to each other, and both brothers could feel a happy bubble emerging in their guts. This felt so right. They were meant for this.

“Kili,” Fili murmured, pulling back for air. Both had split lips and the salty taste of blood lingered in both their mouths. 

“We should go inside,” Kili muttered, his arms still around Fili’s waist.

“Fili! Kili!” Thorin’s voice rang out across the archery range and the two jumped apart, both unconsciously reaching for their lips to wipe the blood away. 

“What are you still doing out here? You need to get ready for the feast tonight.” Thorin called, eyebrows raised at the rather guilty look on both his nephews faces.

“What feast?” Kili asked, his mind blank for the moment.

“Thranduil and Bard are coming back to the mountain to discuss the dividing up of the treasure, it still hasn’t been sorted out properly and we are still trying to find the gems that Thranduil has requested.” Fili replied before Thorin could and Thorin smiled.

“Glad to see that someone remembers.” He said.

Fili grinned. “We’ll come in right away uncle.” He called and Thorin nodded, turning to move back inside. Kili and Fili moved to look at each other again and grin that they had gotten away with their first kiss but Thorin paused and turned to them.

“Make sure you don’t do this in public again boys, not until it’s officially announced.” He warned. Kili flushed and Fili froze.

“How…how did he…?” He stammered.

Kili shook his head, unable to speak through his embarrassment. 

“Let’s get inside and get ready.” Fili said when he had found his voice properly. Kili took his hand and followed him inside, grasping his bow tightly.

//

Bofur grabbed Bilbo by the waist as the hobbit stormed by him, ignoring his cheery greeting.

“What’s got you so riled up lad?” The toymaker inquired, keeping his arm resting comfortably on Bilbo’s waist as Bilbo blinked and noticed him for the first time.

“Bofur…sorry I didn’t see you.” He apologised and Bofur waved it off with a smile, “Fili and Kili were teasing me.”

“As always. What about this time?” Bofur inquired, gesturing for Bilbo to follow him and guiding the hobbit back to his room.

“Us.” Bilbo admitted quietly.

Bofur’s disposition did not change, he looked as cheery as ever. 

“They’ll do it even when they know it’s true, so don’t let it get to you too much Bilbo,” He said and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

“Even if you’re okay with it doesn’t mean I’ll ever get used to it.” He snapped.  
“Sorry,” He said immediately, “I’m not angry with you I just…it’s hard.” 

“Have they seen the bead in your hair?” Bofur inquired.

“No,” Bilbo admitted, hand going up to finger the courting bead that Bofur had skilfully hidden in his curly hair. “Does it bother you?” Bilbo asked.

“That we aren’t public?” Bofur asked for clarity. “I’m happy to come out whenever but I am happy to wait for you.” He replied with another cheery smile. 

“I don’t deserve you Bofur,” Bilbo said quietly, hand going to his pocket as he did so. Bofur watched him warily, knowing Bilbo was fingering the magic ring that he had found during their detour in the Goblin tunnels. Bofur wasn’t sure but he felt that Bilbo was being changed by that magic ring. He was extremely protective of the ring, he didn’t like talking about it and when Bofur suggested they mention it to Gandalf, Bilbo had refused. The one time he had found Bofur looking at the ring he was panicked and angry. 

“Don’t speak like that Bilbo,” Bofur said softly, pushing his worries about the ring to the back of his mind and cupping Bilbo’s cheek. “You deserve the best and that’s what I intend to give you. Even if you want to move back to the Shire. I’ll move back to Ered Luin so I can be closer to you, if you don’t want me living in the Shire with you.” 

Bilbo smiled and his hand slipped from his pocket so he could take Bofur’s. “You’re too good to me Bofur,” 

“There is no such thing as being too good to someone you love Bilbo,” Bofur laughed. After a quick kiss Bofur turned his mind back to Fili and Kili. “So what did you say to the boys after they tormented you?” He asked.

Bilbo blinked as he considered Bofur’s question. “I told them to stop  
focussing on my feelings for you and focus on their feelings for each other.” He admitted.

Bofur met his words with silence before he dissolved into laughter.

“What? What’s so funny!” Bilbo demanded, his face flushed in embarrassment.

“Oh Bilbo, the lads aren’t together you know.” Bofur chuckled. 

“They…they’re not?” Bilbo asked. He had been so sure that the two Durin brothers had been together, even though brothers were close those two seemed too close for just brothers.

“No. Even if they probably make the best match out of most I’ve seen they’re not actually together.” Bofur explained with another low chuckle. “Mahal I bet you left them in such an awkward moment.”

“Oh I don’t think I’m going to be able to look them in the face again,” Bilbo gasped, burying his face in his hands.

“Don’t worry about too much Bilbo, they’ll have gotten over it by the time you  
see them tonight at the feast.”

“I’m going to that?” Bilbo asked, surprised.

“Will you come as my date?” Bofur requested with a flourishing bow,  
“Privately of course.” 

“I’d be honoured.” Bilbo replied, blushing lightly as Bofur kissed his cheek.

//

Kili fiddled with the braids in his hair as he stood beside Thorin, Dis and Fili waiting for the parties from Mirkwood and the newly rebuilt Dale. Mehalen was stood behind the royal dwarves with Balin and Dwalin. The elf had been given pride of place because of the services he had done for Thorin, Fili and Kili and he looked rather awkward surrounded by dwarves and was trying to make himself as small as possible. Kili grinned as he met the elf’s gaze and Mehalen reached up to tuck a long strand of hair behind his ear, the elf was so used to having his hair tied up in a bun of some sorts that he was as uncomfortable with his hair down as Kili was with braids.

“Stop fussing Kili,” Dis chastised him, knocking his hands from his hair. They brushed against Fili’s hands as they fell to his sides and both the brothers blushed. It had been hard for the two of them to help each other get ready, the kiss they had shared that afternoon had ignited something within them and they couldn’t get enough of each other. This feast was going to be extremely hard to get through, especially considering the position they had been in before Dis had come to collect them. Kili shuddered at the memory.

_\- “I want you Kili.” Fili breathed, kneeling over his brother sprawled on the bed. Kili stared up at Fili through hooded lids, his lips slightly parted and bloodied again from the frenzied kiss they had just shared._

_“I don’t think we’ve got enough time Fili,” He gasped as Fili pressed his knee into his groin._

_“I know but I feel like I can’t hold back.” Fili muttered, his lips descending onto Kili’s neck and sucking mercilessly at the skin._

_Kili let out a moan that made Fili shiver and grasped at the back of Fili’s coat. Fili nipped the skin between neck and shoulder and Kili keened, kissing at the expanse of Fili’s skin that he could reach. As Fili’s hands slid over Kili’s exposed stomach towards the waist of his pants there came a knock at the door and Dis’ voice called out._

_Fili pulled back and grinned at how red Kili was, though he wasn’t much different._

_“I guess this’ll have to wait until after the feast,” Kili whispered. –_

Shifting uncomfortable Kili met Fili’s gaze and knew is brother was thinking of that instance of well.

“Will you two stop fidgeting,” Dis snapped, glaring at her sons, “They’re here.” 

The sound of trumpets announced the arrival of the parties from Dale and Mirkwood, though none of the royal dwarves were sure which would arrive first. The doors to the throne room opened and Bard strode in, accompanied by his two daughters and his son. Behind them came Thranduil, Legolas and several other elves forming a guard for the two royals. Fili recognised a few of them from the dungeons, and more than one that resembled Thranduil greatly, which surprised him. He had not known that Thranduil had other sons, but it was evident that there were three elves that resembled him too greatly to be anything but relations. 

Bard reached the dwarven line first and bowed to them awkwardly. The old boots and coat that he had worn when he had first met the dwarves had been replaced with garments of a finer make, but he did not look the part of a ruler of Dale, especially with the part of the riches the dwarves had bestowed upon them. His three children followed suit and the two girls, Tilda and Sigrid, could not help themselves but look around at the vast hall they found themselves in. Bain did a little better at restraining himself.

“Welcome to Erebor, Bard, Master of Dale,” Thorin greeted Bard with warmth enough, for there were grievances between them still from their time in Lake Town.

“It is kind of you to invite us all King Thorin,” Bard replied, “May I introduce my children to you,” he continued. As he did Thorin noticed Gandalf loitering behind the group of elves and fought back a smile. He must have taught Bard a little on how to conduct himself before the king under the mountain, which was useful for Thorin because Dwalin, who was present an glowering at Bard more than the elves, did not like the man one bit and might just take any slip up as an act of mockery.  
“Sigrid, my eldest daughter,” Bard stated and Sigrid curtseyed to Thorin and Dis first, then Fili and Kili.  
“My son, Bain, my second eldest.” Bain followed Sigrid’s example albeit with a bow instead of a curtsey.  
“And Tilda, my youngest daughter.” Bard finished. Tilda curtseyed as well, her expression betraying her nervousness.

“You have a lovely family,” Thorin admitted honestly and gestured for Fili and Kili to step forward. “You have already met my nephews, Fili and Kili, sons of Dis, daughter of Thrain.” He added. Fili and Kili bowed to Bard and his children and Bard returned it. His expression was neutral, but it was plain to everyone that he did not agree with this forced formality.  
“And my sister, Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror, mother to Fili and Kili.” Thorin finished. Dis stepped forward and curtseyed to Bard. It was his first time seeing a dwarven woman face to face and yet he handled it rather well, as opposed to some who stared as if they had seen a dead person climb out of a grave and begin to dance. 

“Lady Dis it is an honour,” he murmured, bowing to her.

“Likewise. I have heard much about you from my boys,” Dis replied with a warm smile. Bard smiled back and stepped to the side so the elven party could move past him and greet the dwarven royals.

Thranduil stepped forward, followed by three other blonde elves, one of whom was Legolas. Dwalin’s glare intensified and it was only Balin stepping on his foot that stopped him from making a comment. For a moment it seemed as if Thranduil was not going to react with the proper degree of formality, but after a moment he inclined his head. Legolas and one of the other elves did the same, and the fourth blonde elf bowed properly. 

“It is good to be back inside Erebor restored to its former glory.” Thranduil murmured. “May I introduce my sons.” 

“You shall see Erebor rise above the glory of the old days,” Thorin replied guardedly, but he inclined his head in response to Thranduil’s words and the blonde elf who had bowed stepped forward.

“My eldest son, Caelrin.” Thranduil stated. Caelrin bowed again deeply twice, to Thorin and Dis as a pair and Fili and Kili.

“Thank you for inviting me into your halls.” He murmured.

“You are very welcome,” Dis replied courteously, not trusting Thorin to reply for himself. She disliked the elves like her brother did, but she did not harbour as strong a resentment for them and understood the need for political niceties. 

“My second son Malthar,” Thranduil continued and Malthar stepped forward, bowing his head in a cheap imitation of a bow. His face was a perfect elven mask but there was gleam to his eye that Thorin could not place and did not like.  
“And Legolas I believe you have met already,” Thranduil finished. Legolas inclined his head, eyes focused on Dwalin more than the royal elves for the dwarf was glaring at him with such force that if possible his eyes would have bored holes through Legolas’ skull in seconds. Legolas held back a grin, as it was probably because he had used Dwalin’s head as a stepping stone when the dwarves had been escaping from Mirkwood. 

“I do not believe I remember your two elder sons while we were your guests,” Thorin pointed out, stressing the word ‘guests’. Fili and Kili exchanged a grin and Dis flashed Thorin a warning look.

“Malthar is the Captain of Mirkwood’s armies, he was out leading an expedition to find out where the spiders that have been investing our realm have been coming from. If you had been a different part of the forest then surely you would have run into him but you did not.” Thranduil explained.  
“As for Caelrin,” Here the Elvenking paused to look at his eldest son who met his gaze steadily. “Caelrin was in Mirkwood at the time but as he has no need to visit prisoners you never ran into him. He stayed behind when I came out to Erebor when Smaug was defeated.”

“Strange you would not bring the captain of your armies with you,” Thorin mused.

“Malthar was deep in the forest when we received the news, there was no time to reach him.” Thranduil replied. “I do not have to justify my decisions to you, King.”

“Of course not,” Thorin replied with a grim smile, “Not that you would even if you did.” 

Thranduil’s lips went white as he pulled them into a tight line to avoid saying something he would regret.

“I believe we still have something of yours.” Thorin continued and waved for Mehalen to move forward. The elf did so, hurrying to bow to his masters.

“It is good to see you Mehalen, we’ve missed you.” Legolas greeted the elf like he was an old friend and Mehalen smiled, “I hope the heirs of Durin did not give you too much trouble.”

Mehalen said nothing, flushing from embarrassment at his situation and Kili laughed.

“Don’t do that,” Fili whispered.

“Why?” Kili asked.

“Because every time you make a noise it makes me want to pin you down and take you.” Fili hissed back.

Kili’s eyes widened and his cheeks bloomed with a proper blush, one that Malthar of all did not fail to notice.

“Is your nephew sick?” He asked, nodding at Kili. All attention turned to Kili, who wished the floor would swallow him up. Fili hid a grin behind a cough.

“Kili, are you alright?” Thorin asked.

“I’m fine, I just hate these furs,” Kili replied. Fili, Malthar and Legolas laughed, Caelrin smiled and even the edges of Thranduil’s lips turned upwards. Bard  
nodded his agreement, as did his children. Thorin and Dis both looked thunderous but Kili didn’t care, their reactions would have been worse if he had explained to them what had really caused his flushed skin.

“Shall we feast?” Fili asked loudly to take the attention away from Kili and distract Thorin and Dis.

“Yes, please, follow us to the dining room,” Thorin agreed, shooting Kili a warning look that clearly stated the two would talk later. 

Kili swallowed nervously.

“Thanks for the support Fili.”

“Hey I got their attention off you,” Fili said with another laugh. Kili shoved at him playfully, but murmured his thanks as they made their way to the table.

The feast went pretty well considering there were men, elves and a whole load of dwarves present, plus one hobbit and one wizard. Bilbo did not leave Bofur’s side, feeling a little overwhelmed by all the people despite having been in Erebor for months now. Thranduil and Thorin behaved themselves around each other, pointedly avoiding talking to each other. Malthar purposely placed himself between Dwalin and Legolas and grilled the dwarf over the weapons he used. Dwalin did not like elves at all but Balin shot him a warning look and he played the gracious host, and when it became clear that Malthar, for all his own hatred of dwarves, was actually interested in the topic, Dwalin became a little more animated. Caelrin and Balin ended up speaking of politics and lessons and runes and other things that both Fili and Kili found boring. Bard and Dis had struck up pleasant conversation and all in all the feast was going well. Only Fili and Kili were having issues, for they kept teasing each other under the table, or with the food, and then worrying that people were staring at them and would notice. 

When it was finally over and the boys could excuse themselves without people wondering why the two of them took the chance and started to get up.

“Ah Kili, I want a word with you about earlier,” Thorin said, grabbing Kili’s arm as the two of them walked past him. “Come to my study later.”

“Yes Uncle.” 

“How much later do you think later is?” Fili asked as they exited the dining room.

“Not long enough to do what you want to do.” Kili replied with an embarrassed grin.

“Do you think we’ll get to do anything tonight?” Fili asked.

“You’re so eager,” Kili laughed but his voice betrayed his nervousness as Fili opened the door to their room and let Kili in first.

“And you aren’t?” He challenged.

“I didn’t say that,” Kili said.

“Kiss me,” Fili requested.

Kili did not need telling twice. This was their third kiss and they were still frantic about it. Both assumed the romance would come in time, when they had finally gotten rid of all the pent up frustration from years of being too shy to tell each other. 

“Wait Fili,” Kili spluttered as he pulled back, pushing Fili away.

“What?” Fili asked.

“We shouldn’t really start anything, I need to actually go and see uncle or it’ll be worse.” Kili said.

Fili sighed and nodded. “I know it’s just-.”

“Really really hard to hold back I know. It’s so weird. The moment we admitted it to each other I just felt this bubble appear in my stomach and it’s been there all this time. I can’t get enough of touching you. I want to feel you everywhere. It’s like…it’s almost like there is something inside me that wants to connect with you.” Kili murmured, taking Fili’s hand and squeezing it.

Fili nodded again, “It’s like I’m not whole but the only way I can become whole is to make love to you. To be as intimate as possible with you. And it’s a terrible pressure but it’s not unbearable because you’re here and I’ve got you and I’m never letting go.” 

“Mm,” Kili nodded. “It must be such a terrible feeling for those who have lost their ones, or that never find them.”

“Or that are forbidden,” Fili added quietly.

“You mean like we think mama and uncle Thorin are?” Kili asked.

“Can you imagine that Kili? Knowing that you have a one but that it’s taboo for you to be together, so you have to force that feeling down and ignore it forever.” Fili asked as he nodded.

“Considering the way I feel right now, even if it was taboo I’d join with you  
anyway.” Kili admitted.

Fili’s eyes widened. “But-.”

“But nothing,” Kili interrupted. “It might be taboo in the eyes of other dwarves but it’s still love. And as long as we were careful and there was no pregnancy then it’d be fine.” 

“But there could be a pregnancy.” Fili pointed out.

“But there is more than likely not to be one.” Kili countered. “Anyway, I should go and see uncle Thorin, he’s probably waiting to talk to me before he sees our guests off for the night. Wait up for me.” 

Fili grinned. “Oh I will.”

Kili flushed happily, kissed Fili quickly and swept from the room. He walked slowly towards Thorin’s study, contemplating what had Fili had just been discussing. He wasn’t sure why he was so open to the idea of taboo incestuous relationships. He had always known Fili was his one, and Dis had never been strict in her teachings about sexual relationships, she had always taught them that it was love that mattered in relationships. But it was fine talking about it in theory, were he faced with a taboo relationship Kili had no idea how he’d react. What if Thorin and Dis were indeed each other’s ones? Would it change his opinion on them? Kili wanted to think that it wouldn’t but he couldn’t be sure. Even if he was open with the idea in discussions, he had never been faced with it and he still knew it was taboo. Would he really be able to accept it coming from his own family?

His thoughts were racing as he approached Thorin’s study and it was surprising for him to find the door slightly ajar. Peeking through the crack to see if Thorin was there Kili was met with a sight he was not ready for. His mother was pressed against Thorin’s desk, her head tilted to the side, as Thorin kissed and bit at her neck, much like Fili had done to him before. Dis’ hands were tightly bunched in the fur of Thorin’s coat as she bit her lip, trying to contain her moans as Thorin’s hands roamed her. Kili could do nothing but stare. Moments before he had been trying to convince himself he could accept this and now he felt a little sick, and the fact that he felt sick because of the sight before he made him feel even worse. 

His uncle.

His mother. 

_Evidently gold lust is not the only sickness that runs in this family_ , Kili thought but no sooner was the thought in his mind than he felt terrible. This was his family, his mother and his uncle. He should not be thinking of them any differently for something like this, a relationship they could not control. But he did. He was going to. It was inevitable. This was just taboo. Every dwarf knew it, royals more than anything. Cousins it was fine, direct relations was not. 

Without a second glance Kili turned and ran from the scene and ran from the pervading thoughts in his mind.


	4. Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's reactions to Dis and Thorin's relationship are revealed, but Dis has further revelations that could tip the boy's world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this, but I've started another fic and I've been busy with work as well xD 
> 
> But here it is the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be updating much quicker than I have been doing. Thanks for being so patient :)

Two hours had passed since Kili had left to speak to Thorin and Fili was sure that their uncle would not have spoken to Kili for two hours over the small bit of disrespect that Kili had shown in front of their guests. That was why Fili found himself traipsing the halls to Thorin’s study, to try and find Kili.

“Uncle Thorin,” He called as he knocked on the door. There were shuffling from inside and quiet voices and Fili was sure he heard a woman’s voice underneath Thorin’s deep tones. The door cracked open and Fili saw Thorin, dressed as he had been during the feast, his face surprisingly a little flushed.

“What is it Fili?” He asked.

“Have you seen Kili? He came to see you over two hours ago but he hasn’t come back yet.” Fili inquired, pushing the strange situation to the back of his mind. Kili usually only disappeared when something had upset him, and he wouldn’t put it past Thorin to have said something that touched a nerve.

“He hasn’t come to see me yet Fili,” Thorin frowned, “I’ve been waiting for him.”

“But…he came to see you two hours ago,” Fili repeated.

Again Fili was sure he could hear a woman ask a question from the confines of Thorin’s room and then Dis appeared at the door. She was just as flushed as Thorin was, and her hair was a mess, sticking out of the carefully arranged braids she had done for the guests. Fili was speechless. Why was Dis in Thorin’s study, with tousled hair and flushed cheeks? Thorin looked the same as ever, but he would not answer his door to someone if he did not look presentable.

“Do you think he saw?” Dis asked, seemingly not realising that Fili was there.

“The door was ajar…oh Mahal.”

“What did he see mama?” Fili asked, dread filling his stomach. Kili’s theory could have been right, and Thorin and Dis were in some sort of relationship. Had Kili seen that…how would he have reacted?

“I...Fili there is something we kept from you and your brother but now is not the time to do that,” Dis admitted. “We have to find Kili.”

“Had Kili seen what I think you are referring to Mama I doubt he would want to see either of you.” Fili replied coolly. There was no malice in his voice however, but he had shut down his worry for Kili to become the calm thinker he had become after years of training to be heir to the throne of Erebor. Where would Kili go? They had not been allowed to roam Erebor freely for long, but Kili absolutely loved the wide corridors low down in the mountain where the indoor market of Erebor had once been held and would be again. He would go there or to the archery range.

“Fili-.” Dis began hurriedly but Fili shook his head and held up a hand to silence her.

“I will find Kili. You stay here and think of how you’re going to explain this to him.” He decided, spinning on his foot and stomping off.

Thorin and Dis watched him go and Dis’ lower lip trembled. Thorin knew that expression, his sister was close to tears.

“We’ve messed up Thorin,” She gasped, “How could we have done this?”

“The boys will understand,” Thorin comforted her. He had witnessed Kili and Fili kissing that day on the archery field, so evidently the boys were not too bothered by incest. However incestuous relations between dwarves of the opposite sex were frowned upon, and Thorin and Dis had not taught the boys any different despite their relationship.

“No Thorin, they will be disgusted.” Dis sobbed, burying her face in Thorin’s shoulder.

Thorin sighed and closed the door to his study, stroking Dis’ hair to comfort her. “We need to discuss what to tell them Dis,” He murmured.

/

Fili finally made his way down to the corridors where the markets had been held, impressive corridors that neither of the brothers had ever seen before. It was extremely easy to hide even in such a massive space, and Fili wasn’t sure it was going to be easy to find Kili. However it turned out to be extremely easy, considering that he could hear Kili stomping around somewhere down the corridor.

“Kili,” He called out. The footsteps stopped. “Come out Kili, it’s just me, Uncle Thorin and mama are not here.” Fili continued.

There was silence. And then Kili appeared. His eyes were extremely red, evidently he had been crying a lot. When he saw Fili his lower lip trembled, exactly as Dis’ had beforehand, a quirk he had picked up from his mother.

“It’s okay Kili.” Fili soothed again. Kili took faltering steps towards his brother before running to him and into his arms.

“Don’t ask me what’s wrong,” He begged, “I can’t talk about it.”

“I know Kili,” Fili replied calmly, “I went looking for you at Uncle Thorin’s study and I found…mama there. It was evident what had been happening, they pretty much admitted it to me.”

“I feel horrible Fili,” Kili sobbed.

Fili opened his mouth, ready with a response but he closed it again when he heard what Kili had said. He was not expecting that.

“What do you mean Kili?” He asked.

“I feel so sick by what I’ve seen. But the fact that it makes me feel sick is even worse.” Kili admitted.

Fili had definitely not been expecting that and he was stumped.

“I need to go and talk to them,” Kili stated after a few moments of silence from Fili.

“Are…are you sure that’s such a good idea?” Fili asked. Honestly he had been expecting Kili to be angry, to be upset and to be disgusted by what he had witnessed, not what he was feeling.

Kili nodded, his expression showing his determination.

“Okay,” Fili relented, “They’re waiting in Uncle’s study.”

Kili set off at a marching pace, Fili trailing behind him. He wasn’t sure this was such a good idea but Kili would not stop walking now he had started. They walked back to Thorin’s study in silence and Kili pushed his way through the door without knocking, too focused on planning what he was going to say to care about formalities. Thorin and Dis both jumped as the door banged open. They had been sitting on opposite sides of the room, so it was clear this time they had not been caught doing anything. Kili froze when he saw them, all he had wanted to say disappearing from his mind.

“Kili you’re safe,” Dis exclaimed, moving forward to hug Kili. Kili held up a hand to stop her, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“I have something to say.” He said. Dis moved back and Thorin moved forward. Kili took Fili’s hand and gave a strained smile.  
“I reacted in a bad way.” He began. Just as Fili had been shocked by Kili’s admission earlier, Thorin and Dis were both shocked by this and it showed on their faces. “You always taught us that relationships between dwarves of the opposite sex was wrong if they were incestuous and I let that dictate my reaction before I could do anything else.” Kili continued. “I felt a little sick but then when I stopped and thought about it I realised that I felt sick with my reaction.”

“Kili-.” Thorin began but Kili held up his hand again and Thorin stopped.

“Please, I need to say this before I forget.” Kili said apologetically. Thorin nodded and waved for him to continue. “I don’t have a problem with you and uncle Thorin being together mama,” He stated firmly. “Even though you always taught us that relationships like that are wrong, I know what it feels like to have a one. There’s always this pull to be with them, to touch them, and when you’re not even in the same room it feels unbearable. And to think that you and Uncle Thorin must have gone for nearly your whole lives keeping apart from each other so that no one would judge you,” Kili continued, “It’s really brave mama.”

Dis began sobbing and she rushed forward to pull Kili into a hug. Kili did not stop her this time, hugging her tightly.

“But mama,” Kili continued, his voice muffled by Dis’ arms. “I don’t think I’m ready to see such things again. Because I can accept it, I know I can, but right now I need time to truly bring myself to accept it.”

“I understand Kili. Thank you,” Dis murmured, hugging him even tighter. Kili grimaced as he gasped for air and pushed Dis back. Thorin smiled and moved to hug Kili as well. When they had finished Dis and Thorin turned to Fili.

Fili said nothing, moving forward and hugging his mother tightly. Dis gasped but quickly returned his hug.

“I feel the same mama,” Fili admitted. “But I also think that it’ll take me some time to accept it too.”

“Boys we won’t be bringing this to the public eye.” Thorin informed them, “But your acceptance means a lot to both of us.”

Dis nodded. “I see you two have finally realised that you are meant for each other,” She smiled weakly as she spoke.

Fili and Kili nodded, Fili releasing Dis so he could take Kili’s hand.

“We better get to bed,” Fili said, “We’ve got diplomatic meetings tomorrow.”

Kili only just managed to stop himself from saying “And other things,” but he couldn’t help the flush that spread across his cheeks. Fili and Dis smirked, Thorin didn’t notice.

“I have something else to say,” Dis said before the two could leave.

Fili and Kili turned back to their mother and both asked her what it was at the same time, which made her smile. Thorin flashed her a warning look but Dis nodded, she had to do this for her boys.

“There have been times when your uncle and I could not resist the feelings.” Dis admitted, “And one of those times was around the time of your conception, Kili.”

“What?” Kili was shocked, dropping Fili’s hand and staring at Dis, his eyes wide.

“I had lost my connection with your father,” Dis continued, “He knew that Thorin was my one and he was semi-supportive of me, but it caused us to argue after a few years. After a particularly bad argument I found comfort with Thorin and we couldn’t resist the pull. I admitted it straight away to your father and he forgave me. A couple of months later I found out I was pregnant.”

“Did you sleep with dad before you found out?” Fili asked, just as shocked as Kili, barely able to find his words.

Dis shook her head. “We had lost all physical lust for each other.” She murmured.

“So…so uncle Thorin isn’t my uncle?” Kili asked.

Dis nodded, “Thorin is your father Kili.”

Kili took several shaky breaths to try and calm himself down but he felt tears forming in his eyes and he was shaking. Fili put a hand on Kili’s shoulder but he was shaking almost as badly as his brother.

“I-I-.” Kili tried to speak but words escaped him. Thorin was silent as well, he had known it was a bad idea to tell the boys such a thing after the big revelation beforehand, but Dis would not be deterred.

Without another word Kili took off, ripping himself from Fili’s arms and taking off down the corridor.

“Kili!” Fili cried, taking off after his brother. Kili ran until he couldn’t anymore, collapsing to his knees and taking great gulps of air. Fili was right behind him, falling to his knees besides Kili and gathering his brother in his arms.

“It’s too much!” Kili gasped, “Too much!”

Fili said nothing. Thorin was Kili’s father. The revelation hurt him. His own father was dead and he thought that was something he and Kili shared, a bond that had made them strong because Fili would tell Kili all the stories of their father since Kili did not remember him. Now it turned out that Kili had a father, his father happened to be Thorin, and that meant that Fili’s entire childhood of being raised to be the heir to the throne was all a sham. Kili was the heir to the throne. Kili clung to Fili, sobbing, and Fili felt his own eyes filling with tears. It didn’t change anything about their relationship, Kili was his brother and his one and he always would be.

“Why did they tell us?” Kili asked suddenly, “Why would they tell us? It would have been easier to just leave it.”

“I know Kee,” Fili murmured, “I know.”

They remained there sobbing together until Kili fell asleep, mentally exhausted from all that he had been through. Fili was sleepy as well, but he knew he had to get Kili back to their room. Gathering his brother in his arms Fili carried him back to their room while he tried to stop himself from falling apart.

//

The next morning Kili was awake before Fili. He lay still and silent in bed next to Fili, listening to his brother breath. Fili’s breath was hitched, as if he were crying in his sleep. Rolling over Kili gently stroked Fili’s face and smiled when his brother started to calm down. Would they be able to face uncle Thorin and their mother today? Kili wanted to stay in their room all day but he knew that wouldn’t look good considering they had guests. Fili stirred but did not wake, simply shuffled closer to Kili and kissed his cheek. Kili smiled and kissed Fili back.

“Kili are you in there?” Bilbo’s voice called through the door and Kili jumped. Disentangling himself from Fili, Kili approached the door and opened it a crack. Bilbo looked shocked when he saw him.  
“You look terrible.” He gasped, “Like you haven’t slept.”

Kili laughed a hollow laugh. “I haven’t really slept well to be honest. What is it master Baggins?”

“I heard that the elves are going to the archery range to have a bit of fun, I wanted to know if you were going to be joining them? Show them that dwarves are just as good, if not better.” Bilbo asked.

Kili didn’t even need to consider it, he knew that he couldn’t take up a bow today without hurting someone. “I don’t think so master Baggins, but thank you for telling me.”

“Is everything okay Kili?” Bilbo asked.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Kili had invited Bilbo in and was telling him about what he had been told last night. Bilbo sat silently, listening to Kili as he slowly and slowly grew more upset. By the end he was crying. Bilbo got up and hugged him.

“I’m sorry Kili that must have been terrible,” He murmured, “What was Fili’s reaction?”

Kili glanced over at his brother, who was still sleeping on the bed, twitching every so often. “I don’t know,” He said simply, “We haven’t talked about it yet.”

“Are you alright?” Bilbo asked.

Kili shook his head. “I can accept, eventually, that mama and uncle Thorin are each other’s ones, but I just…I just don’t understand why she had to tell us about my conception,” Kili admitted, his tears starting up again. “It would have been easier for us not to know, to carry on believing that we were full brothers and that my dad was dead. Because I know that Fili will tell me that it doesn’t bother him but I know that it will.”

“You’ll get through this,” Bilbo stated quietly, “You and Fili have such a strong bond that you will never break apart, even over something like this.”

“You think so Bilbo?” Kili asked softly.

“I know so.” Bilbo said firmly, “You and Fili inherited the stubborn streak from your uncle.”

“Our mother has it too.” Kili murmured.

“I bet your entire family has it,” Bilbo said.

Kili laughed. “Probably do.”

Bilbo patted Kili’s hand and moved back to his chair. “You can talk to me whenever you want to Kili, you and Fili both.”

Kili nodded. “I know Bilbo, thank you.”

“I better get to breakfast before Bofur eats it all.” Bilbo joked. Kili smiled and nodded, standing up to see Bilbo out of the room.   
“Are you coming to breakfast?” Bilbo asked.

Kili nodded. “I’ll wake Fili up and we’ll see you there.”

“Okay,” Bilbo smiled and left. The door closed and Kili leant against it, sighing. His head was a mess.

“Nn, Kili?” Fili croaked. Kili turned to his brother and smiled, moving over to the bed and sitting down. “Who were you talking to?”

“Master Baggins came to ask me if I wanted to enter an archery competition with the elves.” Kili replied.

“Are you going?” Fili asked, pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

Kili shook his head. “No. I don’t think I should take up a bow today I might hurt someone.”

Fili nodded, “I can understand that. Do you want to go to breakfast?”

Kili shrugged. “I don’t want to face uncle Thorin or mama just yet but I’m hungry.”

“I think we should talk,” Fili said.

Kili turned to look at Fili, head cocked to the side.

Fili nodded. “We should talk about last night.”

“About uncle Thorin and mama,” Kili stated.

“Yes. He’s not your uncle anymore Kili.” Fili pointed out.

“I know but…Fili I don’t want to start calling him dad because you-.”

“Don’t think about me!” Fili interrupted, “If uncle Thorin is your dad, and mama is so sure that he is, then you need to focus on your relationship with him not focus on me.”

“I do need to think about you!” Kili countered, “I don’t want to hurt you Fili!”

“Why…why would it hurt me?” Fili asked, taken aback.

“Well you don’t have a dad and I don’t want to go around acting as if I do when you don’t.” Kili rushed, “I know that’d upset you.”

“Kili you have to think about uncle Thorin as well.” Fili pointed out, “You’ll hurt him if you deny him.”

“But it’ll hurt you if I accept him.” Kili cried, “You spent your entire life training to be the heir to Erebor, and uncle Thorin groomed you perfectly and I never had any sort of training. If I accept uncle as my dad then I’ll be the heir and all the training you went through will be for nothing.”

“Kili.” Fili murmured, reaching for his brother and pulling him into a tight hug. Fili buried his head in Kili’s shoulder and bit his lip to stop himself from sobbing.

“What should we do?” Kili asked. “We’re stuck in a hard place. I can’t accept uncle Thorin without hurting you but I can’t reject him without hurting uncle Thorin.”

“I think you should accept him Kili.” Fili said hoarsely. “He’s your father and he’s going for over eighty years knowing you were his son but not being able to act on it.”

“But what about you?” Kili asked.

“I’ll be okay.” Fili said firmly, “I’ve still got you right?”

“Yes!” Kili said just as firmly.

“Well that’s all I need.” Fili murmured. “I love you Kili.”

Kili held Fili tighter and kissed him. “I love you too Fili.”


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the revelation sees confrontation in the Durin family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so it has been a really long time since I updated :L I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update life has just been really busy and I've have somewhat of a writing block /o/
> 
> but now I'm back, for a few weeks at least, since the arrival of TBOFA has given me more Hobbit feels recently. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the new chapter :L

  
  
Thorin had not been expecting Fili and Kili to appear at breakfast that morning so when they did he was sure his shock showed on his face. No one mentioned it so perhaps he had gotten away with it. Kili and Fili avoided Thorin’s gaze and sat in two unoccupied chairs towards the end of the table, close to Bard and his children. This did not go unnoticed by Dwalin and Balin.

“Why are the lads sitting so far away?” Dwalin asked.

“They became pretty good friends with Bard’s children when we were in Lake Town, perhaps they want to talk to them,” Thorin suggested as calmly as possible. Dwalin seemed to accept this but Balin did not. However he did not push the subject and returned to his food.

Bilbo stood from his place next to Bofur and moved over to where Fili and Kili were sat. He had been wondering if they would appear, as only the elves were missing.

“Are you okay Fili?” Bilbo asked quietly, slipping into a chair next to them.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Fili asked guardedly.

Bilbo glanced at Kili. “Kili told me what happened last night.” He admitted when Kili avoided his gaze.

“Oh.” Fili responded, “Well yeah I’m okay. I don’t really want to think about it.”

“Well I just want you to know that if you ever want to talk about it I’m here for you.” Bilbo said with a nod.

Fili smiled and nodded. “Thank you Bilbo.”

With that said Bilbo stood and made his way back over to Bofur and retook his original seat.

“What’s up with the lads?” Bofur asked as Bilbo returned to his breakfast.

“I was just apologising over what I had said yesterday,” Bilbo lied airily. Bofur considered him for a moment but decided not to push the subject. It was becoming more and more obvious that Bilbo was lying about a lot of little things, but Bofur wasn’t sure it was his place to pry at that time.

“Do you think elves ever eat?” Bofur asked.

Bilbo glanced at him and laughed, “Of course they eat I saw them eat when we were in Mirkwood.” He replied.

Bofur grinned. “They must have something against breakfast then!” He decided, “Since they wouldn’t have been able to eat before Thorin got down here.”

“Maybe they’re going to eat after they return from their archery session.” Bilbo suggested.

Bofur grinned, “If there is any food left.”

Bilbo shrugged, “That isn’t our problem now is it? As long as we have food.”

Bofur nodded and stabbed a sausage before Bilbo could with his fork. “How about we share?” He winked, waving the sausage at Bilbo.

Bilbo flushed and pushed Bofur’s hand away. Realising what Bilbo was thinking of Bofur laughed loudly, drawing attention to them, and put the sausage down.

“I’m sorry,” He chuckled, clapping Bilbo on the shoulder. Bilbo pushed him off and grabbed his knife and fork, focusing on his breakfast so that he could ignore the stares that were sent their way.

Kili chuckled and glanced at Fili, who was smiling as well. Before Bofur could do anything else to embarrass Bilbo the royal elves of Mirkwood burst into the room. Legolas and Malthar were pushing at each other and arguing in elvish, both dressed in outdoor clothes and carrying their weapons. Caelrin was dressed in robes similar to the ones Thranduil was wearing and both were watching Malthar and Legolas with exasperated expressions. The three children moved to the table while Thranduil moved to Thorin, bowed his head and apologised for his children’s attitudes as they entered the hall. Thorin waved it, distracted by Fili and Kili’s behaviour. The tension that he had felt entered with Kili and Fili had dissipated now the elves had entered, for most of the attention was now on them and Balin was now distracted with keeping Dwalin diplomatic.

“Do you want to talk after breakfast?” Kili asked Fili quietly while everyone was distracted.

“I was thinking we could go for a walk and explore the lower halls that Uncle Thorin would never let us in.” Fili replied. “But we can still talk.” He added when he saw Kili’s worried expression. It had started, Fili though drily, Kili was worrying about him despite the little conversation they had had before coming to breakfast. And it wouldn’t change until he properly convinced Kili he was fine. Not that he was. Fili wasn’t sure he could ever be fine again, especially after a revelation like the one Dis had given last night. She was absent at the table, Fili imagined she didn’t feel like she could face her sons.

“You need to talk to the boys Thorin,” Balin commented.

Thorin started and stared at his friend. “What makes you say that Balin?”

“They’re being unusually quiet and they’re avoiding this end of the table like a famine. Plus Kili did not take part in the archery session this morning when normally he would have jumped at the chance to show up the elves. Something is clearly wrong.” Balin summed up slowly as if explaining something extremely obviously. It was obviously really, Thorin decided, and he didn’t blame the boys for avoiding him this morning, but he could not allow Balin to go digging into what was wrong.

“You’re right,” He agreed, “I shall talk to them.”

Standing from his seat Thorin moved down the table, ignoring the stares of the other dwarves as he approached his nephews. No, his nephew and his son. Kili was his son. The boys did not look at Thorin as he approached them and he had to clear his throat to get their attention. Their expressions were different. Fili was trying to look passive and yet Thorin could see the hurt and confusion lingering in his eyes, alongside anger. Kili looked panicked, but he was hiding it well with a determined glare. There was anger in his eyes as well, but the panic was more pronounced.

“Come with me boys.” Thorin ordered. They exchanged a glance before nodding. Standing from the table and leaving their barely touched plates Kili and Fili followed Thorin from the hall. They studiously avoided every single persons gaze.

Dwalin and Balin glanced at each other when the three royal dwarves had gone.

“What do you think happened?” Dwalin asked.

Balin shrugged. “You know the boys, they’re probably done something they think will annoy Thorin and are trying to hide it.”

“That’s not their typical behaviour for that sort of problem,” Dwalin pointed out.

Balin said nothing, staring at his plate with an intense concentration that made Dwalin sure he knew more than he was letting on. He just happened to catch the elves grinning at each other out of the corner of his eye and he said something rather rude in Khuzdul that made Balin look up in alarm and shake his head in exasperation.

//

“What is it you wanted uncle Thorin?” Kili asked as Thorin led them to a secluded corridor and turned to face them.

“Balin asked me to come and talk with you. I didn’t want him digging into the problem so I agreed.” Thorin replied.

“Why would he ask you?” Kili pressed.

“Because of your behaviour at breakfast.” Thorin stated, “You avoid myself and the other dwarves as best as you can, sitting near Bard and his family. Not even a greeting for anyone.”

“I think we’ve earned a bit of space.” Fili snapped.

Kili glanced at him before turning his attention back to Thorin. “We don’t have to sit with you every day uncle Thorin. We like Bard and his children, we just wanted to talk to them.”

“It just seemed suspicious. I know that it may be difficult but-.”

“But what!” Fili interrupted loudly, “We have to keep up appearances like good princes despite the fact that our world has been turned upside down? Is that it? Put all that perfect training to good use?”

“Fili-.” Thorin began but Fili shook his head and laughed, interrupting him again.

“Don’t try and make excuses uncle!” He snapped, “My entire childhood was spent learning how to be the perfect prince, the perfect heir. I know how to act in situations where my world is falling apart but I need to show that I’m fine. But you never taught me how to deal with the fact that my brother is not my full brother and my uncle and my mother are involved!”

Thorin remained silent and Kili made to step in for him instead but Fili shot him a look that made him think better.

“My entire childhood was pretty much wasted wasn’t it uncle Thorin? You knew that Kili was your son and rightful heir but you trained me instead.” Fili continued, on a roll now his anger had been reached by Thorin’s words.

“There was no way Kili could inherit Erebor without the relationship coming to the surface.” Thorin broke in quickly, “You are still my heir Fili!”

“Then why tell us at all?” Fili yelled, “Why not just let us think that things were always the same!”

“I told Dis that she shouldn’t tell you, that it wouldn’t help you at all just make things more complicated,” Thorin replied, “I didn’t want you to know.”

Fili laughed again, “It makes sense though you know. You never wanted us to know but you’ve been treating us differently our entire lives. You worked me hard, you barely let me get away with anything and yet Kili was spoiled and was allowed everything.”

“Fili that’s not true!” Kili gasped.

“Yes it is!” Fili shouted, “You never saw it Kili because he never did it around you. Every time we were together he did his best to act the same towards us but it came through anyway. You never knew any different it isn’t your fault.”

“Fili please let me-.” Thorin began again.

“Let you what?” Fili shouted, “Let you explain to me why I know how to accept that my brother has a father while I don’t? Explain to me why you allowed me to waste my childhood when you had a viable son? Explain to me how I’m going to deal with this and make sure that nobody in the entirety of Erebor figures out that something is wrong?!”

Fili turned on his heel when he had finished and stalked off. Kili didn’t wait for Thorin to speak, he took off after a brother, calling his name. Thorin sighed. They had gotten back Erebor, their home, their birth right and instead of it being the paradise that Thorin had imagined his family was falling apart around him.

//

“Fili please talk to me!” Kili cried as Fili continued storming through the corridors, past random dwarves who moved aside for him and cast confused looks at the two princes rushing around, one evidently angry and the other worried.  
“Fili please!” Kili shouted, reaching for Fili’s arm. Fili was just out of his reach and Kili felt his stomach twinge and spasm as he stretched. Falling to his knees and clasping his stomach Kili let out a pained noise. Immediately Fili was at his side.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Kili replied, “I just had a pain in my stomach.”

“Your wound?” Fili guessed.

“It’s not a wound anymore,” Kili stated firmly, “It’s just bothering me a little bit. Really I’m fine. Are you?”

Fili nodded curtly. Kili stared at him hard until he saw Fili’s resolve crumbling a little.

“Okay I’m not fine but…I feel a little better at least.” He admitted.

Kili smiled grimly, “You certainly told Uncle Thorin,”

Fili laughed hoarsely. “He needed to hear it.”

Kili took a breath and stood up. Fili followed him and wrapped an arm around his brother, supporting him. Kili smiled and lent into his embrace. “Are we going to be okay?” He asked.

“Whatever happens we’ll always be brothers Kili.” Fili replied. He was avoiding the question itself but Kili decided it probably wasn’t good to push it. “And more.” Fili added quietly.

Kili nodded.

They were silent as they walked back to their room. Fili had wanted to explore Erebor before but his outburst to Thorin had made him just want to hide in his and Kili’s room all day and avoid everyone if possible. Dis had already been avoiding them so it would be fine for Kili and Fili to avoid everyone all day, regardless of what people would say.

“How about we go outside?” Kili suggested, breaking Fili from his thoughts of hiding, “We could go hunting, make a campfire…you know, stay outdoors for a bit.”

Fili smiled and nodded, “That sounds good.”

Kili grinned and grabbed the things they would need to survive outdoors for a couple of days. As he was packing – and Fili was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands – a knock came at the door. Kili paused and went to answer it when it became clear that Fili was not going to move from his place on the bed. He found Balin stood at the door, his hands clasped behind his back and a small smile on his face.

“Boys may I have a word?” He requested.

Kili glanced at Fili, who shrugged. “Sure,” Kili said and stepped aside so Balin could come in.

Nothing was said as Balin came in and settled himself in a chair. Kili went back to packing, whatever Balin was going to say was not going to deter the brothers from going out and having a small hunting trip to get away from Erebor for a while.

“I see that Thorin and Dis have told you boys the truth,” Balin finally said after a few minutes of silence. Kili glanced at Fili, who was staring at Balin with a mixture of shock and worry. Had Thorin told Balin about what Fili had said to him? Or had Balin known for years and had just guessed from the boy’s reactions this morning that the truth had finally been revealed too them. Kili didn’t trust Fili to talk without growing angry again, so he answered before Fili could.

“Mama and Uncle Thorin told us yesterday that they were each other’s ‘ones’.” He admitted carefully.

“I see,” Balin said quietly. “Is that all they told you then? Don’t lie to me boys, you’ve never been able to.”

Kili laughed but there was hardly any humour contained in the noise. “Mama made another admission to us and it didn’t go down very well.”

Balin sighed, “I knew from the beginning that Thorin and Dis had made a mistake that led to Dis growing pregnant but I had no idea they would be stupid enough to tell you boys.”

“Well you were clearly wrong,” Fili said harshly.

“Fili please,” Kili said quickly, “It’s not Balin’s fault. He may have known our entire life but it wasn’t his place to tell us, and he didn’t want us to know either.”

“You’re right,” Fili sighed, “I’m sorry Balin.”

Balin waved it off and smiled at Fili gently, “Please Fili I understand why you’re so angry.”

“Are you here to try and tell us to be well behaved and accepting?” Kili asked.

Balin shook his head. “If I know Thorin he will not want to face this problem. He will wait for it to go away in its own time and focus on the running of Erebor instead. Thorin feels as if his family is teetering on the edge of a precipice and if he pushes you will all fall and break apart.”

Kili scoffed at the imagery, trust Balin to come up with something so poetic. Fili did not react.

“I’m here to tell you boys that I will stand by your side whatever you do,” Balin continued, “With the exception of treason, or running away,” he said, pointedly staring at the packs that Kili was putting together, “I don’t want you boys pretending that everything is okay for the sake of the family of Durin, you need to air out your problems. And that means with each other as well. Fili, don’t shut your brother out. Whatever Thorin and Dis have done, and whomever Kili’s father is, you are brothers, you have been raised together and you have such a strong bond, a bond that runs deeper than brotherhood I believe. This bond will be the biggest thing that will help you get through this, and therefore I feel you need to share how you truly feel. Kili may be hurt, and vice versa when he shares how he feels, but you can pull through this if you are open with each other.”

Fili was crying when Balin finished speaking. Kili set down the clothes he had been folding and wrapped his arms around his brother. Fili buried his head into Kili’s neck and sobbed. Balin came over and clasped a hand to both of their shoulders.

“I’ll let the others know that you’re going hunting.” He informed them.

“Thank you,” Kili murmured, “For everything Balin.”

Fili continued crying after Balin had left. Kili held him close and stroked his hair gently, allowing his brother to cry for as long as he needed. They spent an hour like that, Kili holding Fili and Fili sobbing. When Fili’s eyes finally dried and he moved back out of Kili’s arms he was smiling a little.

“Are you ready to go?” Kili asked.

Fili nodded, “Let’s go to the kitchen and get some food to take with us. I know we’re going to be hunting, but we’ll need something to get us going.”

“Alright.” Kili agreed. The brothers stood and shouldered a pack each. Leaving their rooms Kili and Fili made their way through the halls of Erebor to the kitchen. Bombur and Bofur were both in there, cleaning up the remains of the breakfast.

“Alright lads,” Bofur said cheerily as they entered. “How’s it going?”

“Good Bofur,” Kili replied with a smile, “We’re here to get some food.”

“Oh are you?” Bofur asked, “What for?”

“We’re going out on a hunting trip, to get out of Erebor for a while and just have some time together,” Fili replied, “So we need a few provisions you know,”

“Of course, of course. Let me and Bombur get you some stuff.” Bofur grinned and he and his brother disappeared into the kitchen.

“While we’re out Kili we can talk.” Fili said quietly, “About our feelings and how we’re going to deal with this situation.”

Kili nodded, a determined look on his face. “We’ll come up with a solution Fili, one that benefits us all.”

“I love you Kili.”

“I love you too.”

“Here you are lads,” Bofur called out as he returned, carrying too small bags filled with breads, cheeses and fruits. “I think this should keep you going for a few days if you hunt well enough, and knowing your skills with a bow Kili I’m sure you will.”

Kili flushed under the praise and smiled, “Thanks Bofur. We’ll see you in a couple of days.”

“Be safe boys.”

“We will,” Fili replied and waved as they left the kitchen.

To the boy’s relief they didn’t meet anyone else as they made their way through the halls of Erebor to the main exit. The guards said nothing as the princes passed through the gates and made their way down to the wilderness surrounding Erebor. The trees that Smaug had destroyed during his appearance at the mountain had not yet returned, so Kili and Fili knew they had quite a trek before they got to any forest where they could easily hunt. As they disappeared from the view of the mountain they didn’t look back, both glad to be outside again. Dis was watching them from the higher balcony of the gates of Erebor, her expression sombre. Was her family already falling apart after only a few months reunited within the halls of their fathers? With a small sigh Dis wiped a few tears from her eyes and returned to her rooms to hide her sorrow from the dwarves of Erebor.


	6. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili return from a three week hunting trip to find that an ambassador is needed in Dale. Kili starts to feel the pressure when Fili is no longer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a role :L so since it's my christmas holidays and I have a lot of Hobbit feels, hopefully I'll get at least three more chapters done by the time I go back to Uni, so look forward to them /o/
> 
> as a note for the next chapter, it's going to begin with an account of what Kili was doing during the same day that Fili spent travelling to/in Dale.

  
  
Kili and Fili ended up spending three weeks hunting around the forests of Erebor. During those three weeks they had a run in with some elves from Mirkwood – they had accidently wandered into the borders of Thranduil’s realm – and even managed to take out a small pack of orcs that were rampaging through the land. Fili admitted his feelings in their entirety to Kili, telling him that he was hurt and jealous by Thorin and Kili’s true relationship. Kili told Fili that he was not going to accept Thorin as his father because he didn’t want to have a relationship that Fili did not. He also made it clear that he was not going to accept any offer to become the heir to Erebor, it had been Fili’s position since his birth and it was going to be his position forever. Together they were going to get through this, dealing with both Dis and Thorin as best they can, and never hiding things from each other.

Dis and Thorin were waiting for them when they returned to Erebor. “Welcome home,” Dis exclaimed as Fili and Kili entered the throne room to greet their family. Kili took Fili’s hand as they approached their mother. She moved to embrace them but they both avoided her embrace.

“I’m sorry mother but we can’t,” Fili said softly.

Dis nodded and did not make a fuss, moving back as Thorin came forward.

“Did you have a good trip?” He asked.

Fili nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The last time he and Thorin had spoken Fili had yelled at him and said some rather rude things. Thorin did not show any anger or reaction at all to Fili’s outburst.

“We brought back a lot of animals.” Kili exclaimed, holding up the large amount of birds and rabbits tied to his and Fili’s belts.

“Why don’t you take them to the kitchen,” Thorin suggested, “And then come to my study, I need to tell you something.”

“We want to talk to you too Uncle,” Kili agreed. Fili noticed how Thorin flinched when Kili addressed him as ‘uncle’, though it was barely noticeable and Fili was sure that Kili himself had not noticed it.

“I assumed you would and I am ready to talk to you.” Thorin replied.

Dis turned to the three men and stepped forward. “May I join you?” She requested.

Kili turned to her and tried to offer her a comforting smile. “We do need to talk to you too mama, but we want to talk to Uncle Thorin alone.”

Dis nodded, not as quick as Thorin to hide her flinch at Kili’s words. “Of course.”

With everything said that needed to be Kili and Fili moved out of the throne room and made their way down towards the kitchens.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Kili asked Fili, still clasping his hand tightly.

Fili nodded. “It’s now or never really isn’t it?”

Kili shook his head, “If you don’t feel ready to do this Fili we can leave it for now and talk to him another time. I don’t want to rush you.”

Fili shoved Kili playfully, “Stop worrying just about me Kili.” He chastised, “It’s about you as well you know.”

“Hey lads you’re back!” Bofur’s voice interrupted Kili’s reply and the two turned forward to see Bofur carrying a tray of freshly baked bread out of the back of the kitchens. Bilbo was sitting in the kitchen as well, and he greeted the boys warmly as well.  
“You were gone for a long time,” Bofur commented.

“Yeah,” Kili laughed, “We ended up going out further than we meant to.”

“You’re back now that’s all that matters.” Bofur replied, “You got something for me?”

Kili and Fili nodded in unison and lifted the animals they had hunted onto the table in front of Bofur.

Bofur whistled, “You boys really have been busy haven’t you,”

Kili flushed. The tone of Bofur’s voice clearly inferred something else and Kili got it straight away. If Fili got the inference he didn’t show it, but he had always been good at keeping a poker face.

“I didn’t think you’d still be here master Baggins,” Kili commented to draw attention away from his own red face.

Bilbo started and blinked, flushing himself. “Well…I came on the journey to reclaim Erebor and I wanted to be around to see it in all its former glory.”

“And that’s the only reason you stayed,” Fili asked, one eyebrow raised.

Bilbo glanced at Bofur who was focusing on the birds that Kili and Fili had brought in for him.

“I will not have any more of your teasing please,” Bilbo requested, “I know that I may have said something wrong to you last time we spoke properly, but that does not mean you have the right to tease me more.”

Kili and Fili glanced at each other, mutually agreeing immediately that they were going to tell Bilbo.

“Well, even though what you said wasn’t the truth at the time,” Kili began, “It is now.”

Bofur grinned, “It’s about time.”

“You mean….you’re together now?” Bilbo asked.

Fili nodded. “When you left us and went inside we were left in a rather awkward position,” He admitted, raising a hand to silence Bilbo’s apology. “But we soon were able to admit that it was the truth so, thank you master Baggins.”

Bilbo shook his head, “Not at all. Bofur has explained to me how one-ship works among the dwarves, and I know it was not down to me that you got together. You would have gotten there in the end yourself.”

Bofur came over to Bilbo and wrapped his arms around him. “And the reason you think that Bilbo is still here are true lads.”

“I knew it!” Kili exclaimed loudly. “Sorry,” he said sheepishly when Bilbo jumped.

Fili laughed. This was the most relaxed he had felt since the revelation. It really helped him to speak to Bofur and Bilbo like this. They didn’t know the truth and yet despite that, the fact that they were treating him the same and joking with him easily, Fili was sure that even if they did know nothing would change.

“I’m sorry for telling them Bilbo,” Bofur says quietly before Bilbo can speak, “But the lads won’t tell anyone.”

“We won’t Bilbo we promise,” Kili agreed, “But congratulations.”

Bilbo smiled and took one of Bofur’s hands. Bofur smiled and kissed Bilbo’s cheek tenderly.

“We should go and see Uncle,” Fili eventually said when the four of them had fallen silent, the only sounds coming from Bofur as he de-feathered the dead birds. Kili had just reached out to help Bofur, but he set the bird down gently, nodding as he stood up.

“I heard a request had come in from Dale for ambassadors from Erebor,” Bofur piped up as the brothers moved to leave. “Your uncle might be requesting that one you boys go.”

Kili and Fili exchanged a glance. “Thanks Bofur,” Fili said. Bofur waved the thanks away and watched as the two left the room.

“Is something bothering you?” Bilbo asked as the kitchen door closed.

Bofur shrugged, “I’m not sure. I think there’s something going on between the lads and their uncle, but I couldn’t swear to it.”

“They’ll be okay,” Bilbo said comfortingly, “Fili and Kili are strong. They’ve been through the entire journey, they got through their injuries, I think they’ll be fine no matter what.”

Bofur shrugged and turned his attention back to the birds. “I hope so. I’m going to keep an eye on them both anyway.”

“I’ll help you.” Bilbo decided and Bofur grinned, leaning forward to kiss Bilbo properly on the lips. Bilbo flushed but did not pull away.

//

“I need you to go to the newly built Dale.” Thorin stated firmly as Kili and Fili settled down in his study. Thorin had not made it clear which of them he was really addressing.

Kili and Fili shared a glance. It was clear to them that they were not going to have a chance to talk to Thorin about what they had decided upon during their hunting trip, Fili decided that he was going to speak first, as the “heir” of Durin.

“When do you need me to go?” He asked.

“As soon as possible,” Thorin replied, “The message contained a request for speed, apparently they need a small donation of money because funds are running low.”

Fili nodded, “I’ll get ready and leave tomorrow,”

“I’m going with you.” Kili declared.

“No.” Thorin said immediately, “Kili you stay here.”

“Why?” Kili asked. “Why would I do that? There’s no reason for me to stay here. I want to go with my brother.”

“I want you to remain here Kili,” Thorin said, his voice a little gentler, “We have much to discuss.”

Kili looked at Fili but his brother wasn’t looking at him, he was busying himself with examining the books packed on the shelves all around the room. His hands were curled into fists and Kili tentatively reached out to take one of his hands in his own. Fili jumped a little bit, but other than that he didn’t react.

“I want to go with Fili.” Kili said firmly. “We’ve only just discovered that we are each other’s ones, we don’t like being separated.”

“Don’t argue with me Kili.” Thorin snapped, “You are remaining in Erebor. Balin shall be going with Fili to Dale.”

As Kili opened his mouth to continue arguing Fili squeezed his hands to stop him. “I understand uncle, I’ll go and get ready.” Before Kili could complain Fili pulled him towards the door.

“Wait,” Thorin called, “Did you not have something to say to me?”

“It can wait,” Fili replied airily, “It’s just about us coming out as a couple.”

“Ah, well that can be arranged for when you get back from Dale.” Thorin said and offered a somewhat warm smile for his nephew and son. Kili did not return it, biting his tongue to stop himself from arguing with Thorin on the subject of going to Dale. Fili smiled, but it wasn’t a warm one. With that said Fili pulled Kili from the room and guided him back to their rooms.

They were cold and a little dusty since the brothers had been gone for three weeks. When they had both deposited their packs on the floor ready to be unpacked later Kili hugged Fili tightly.

“Why is he separating us?” he asked angrily.

“He probably wants to try and bond with you,” Fili suggested.

Kili let his head drop against Fili’s shoulder and sighed. “I don’t want to bond with him as his son Fili, it goes against what we decided to do.”

Fili stroked Kili’s hair gently and turned his head to kiss Kili’s temples. “You can always avoid him. Spend as much time as possible with Bofur, Bilbo, anyone you can without getting close to uncle. Wait for me to return.”

“I wish I was going with you,” Kili complained, shivering as Fili’s hands ran from his hair down his spine.

“I do too,” Fili said breathily as Kili brought his hands up and slipped them underneath all the furs he was wearing so he could stroke his brother’s skin.

“I’ll help you get ready,” Kili murmured, “But let’s bathe first.”

Fili nodded, “Please,” He laughed, “We’ve not had a proper wash while we’ve been hunting.”

Kili nodded and drew back from Fili’s arms. They both traipsed into the bathroom that joined onto their rooms and pulled the chain to start the hot water running. Kili grabbed the bubble bath before Fili could and poured a load into the bath.

“Kili!” Fili laughed, “Our bath is going to be a mess or bubbles, there’ll be hardly any water.”

“That’s the best way to have a bath,” Kili chuckled in response.

“I love you,” Fili sighed.

“I love you too,” Kili replied instantly, shimmying back into Fili’s arms and kissing him. Fili kissed him back passionately. He had had his worries about returning to Erebor because of Thorin and Dis’ presence, but after talking to Bofur and Bilbo and holding Kili right there in his arms, Fili was sure he had never felt this happy.

//

The happiness wasn’t to last. Kili was tired and grumpy the next morning because of the early departure and the fact that he wasn’t allowed to go with him. Dis wasn’t even there, and Fili felt quite bad because of how he and Kili had treated her since the revelation.

“Come back soon,” Kili grumbled, hugging Fili tightly and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

Fili nodded. “As soon as I can,” He murmured. Turning his attention to Thorin, Fili offered what he hoped was a warm smile to his uncle. “I will do my best to fulfil your wishes Uncle Thorin.”

“I know you will Fili. You’ll be amazing.” Thorin replied, reaching out to clasp Fili’s shoulder. Fili tensed and Thorin withdrew his hand. Balin looked between them and placed his hand on Fili’s shoulder instead.

“We best be going lad,” He said and tightened his grip so he could draw Fili away from his uncle and brother.

“Come back soon!” Kili repeated as Balin and Fili left the throne room to begin their journey.

“Kili,” Thorin began when the two of them were alone, “Do you have a moment?” He asked.

Kili turned to contemplate Thorin. He didn’t want to lose the bond he had with Thorin, but at the same time he didn’t really want that bond to change and evolve while Fili was not here. Was it worth hurting his uncle to protect his brother? Kili cursed silently – why couldn’t he have just gone with Fili?

“I said I’d hang out with Bofur and Bilbo today,” Kili lied. “Sorry uncle, can it wait?”

Thorin’s gaze pierced him and made him squirm a little bit but Kili tried to remain determined. Sure that his uncle had seen right through his lie and knew he was just trying to avoid him Kili waited for Thorin’s decision nervously, shoving his hands deep into his pockets so that Thorin could not see him fiddling because of his nervousness.

“I see. Well when you are done with Master Baggins and Bofur, please come and see me. We do need to talk.” Thorin finally spoke and Kili had to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief. Hurrying from the throne room before Thorin could say anything else Kili rushed through the halls towards Bofur’s rooms. It was early, there was no way the dwarf would be in the kitchens just yet, but was it too early for the dwarf to want to spend time with Kili? Unsure but unwilling to go back on his lie now Kili stood outside Bofur’s room within minutes and forced himself to knock on the door.

Bilbo was the one who opened the door, sleepily taking in Kili’s nervous appearance. “Kili…is something wrong?” He asked.

Kili shook his head, glancing around to make sure that Thorin had not followed him. “I told my uncle a lie and said I was going to spend time with you and Bofur today. Can I hide out here for a bit?”

Bilbo looked back into the room. “Bofur’s still sleeping,” He admitted, “But I’ll get dressed and we can go and get some breakfast together if you’d like.”

Kili nodded, “Thank you master Baggins.”

“Now Kili,” Bilbo said as he re-emerged fully dressed, running a hand through his hair to make sure that the bead was still hidden under his curls, “I’ve heard the stories about how you jumped at the chance to join the journey to Erebor, not only because it was a quest to take back a home you’d never seen, but also to spend time with your uncle. Why is it now that you’re avoiding him?”

“Well…” Kili murmured. Was it right to tell Bilbo? He wasn’t sure if Fili would, but he couldn’t expect Bilbo to lie for him to Thorin of all people without knowing why he was lying. “It’s a long story okay? It’s not something we can talk about over breakfast either, so…why don’t we wait for later and I’ll tell you and Bofur both.”

Bilbo nodded and smiled, “Okay Kili. Don’t feel pressured to tell me if it’s extremely professional Kili.”

“You should know.” Kili said, “It’s only right if you’re going to lie to my uncle for me.”

“It’s not really lying, I wouldn’t mind spending time with you.” Bilbo countered, “Honestly Kili if this problem is a personal one please don’t feel pressured to tell me.”

Kili smiled softly, holding the hall door open for the hobbit to pass through before him. Bilbo was really a true friend, and Kili felt honoured to count him as one. The Hall was mostly empty. Kili was surprised, he had been assuming that the elves would be sitting around eating after a day on the archery range.

“Where are the elves?” Kili asked.

Bilbo looked at him with a strange look, “You’ve been gone for three weeks Kili and you expected them to still be here?”

Kili looked at him blankly before laughing at himself, “Of course. I was so caught up in something else I didn’t even think.”

Bilbo chuckled as well and headed straight for the table where Dwalin and a few other dwarves were sitting and eating. Kili was really glad to see that neither Thorin nor Dis were there this morning, but when he slid into a seat beside Dwalin he suddenly felt nervous as Dwalin’s attention turned to him immediately.

“How are you faring lad?” he asked.

Kili blinked at him somewhat owlishly, he had not been expecting Dwalin to ask him that. “I-I’m fine. I said goodbye to Fili this morning and I’m going to spend the day with Bilbo.”

Dwalin grunted and smiled at Bilbo, who smiled back graciously as he gathered food. “I told Thorin he should let the two of you go together. It’d be good for Fili to have some support from you on his first diplomatic mission for Erebor. And you might have learnt something too.”

“Thank you Dwalin,” Kili said quietly, “I really wanted to go but uncle Thorin was just so adamant I had to stay behind.”

“Don’t think too much on it lad,” Dwalin exclaimed, clapping a hand to Kili’s back and jerking him forward. “Tell you what, we can start up a new training regime for you, and you can come and help me in the forges.”

“Really?” Kili asked excitedly. For the moment he could push his worries aside. Dwalin wouldn’t go easy on him, meaning that he would have the best chance of avoiding Thorin and Dis if he took up the opportunity.

“Of course lad, I miss our training sessions.” Dwalin admitted gruffly. Kili laughed quietly and flushed with happiness. Gathering food onto a plate Kili sat silently between Bilbo and Dwalin, eating his food and thinking of Fili.

//

“I never realised Dale was so far away,” Fili muttered as they finally reached the gates of the city. It had taken them nearly all day and it was growing dark, but the guards at the gate let the dwarves in without any fuss and they were shown immediately to Bard’s house. The reception was warm and Fili found himself smiling despite the ache in his chest because of how much he missed Kili.

“It’ll seem even farther with your one waiting for you at home.” Balin replied quietly.

Bard and his children reappeared in the room and the dwarves bowed to them almost immediately. Bard seemed flustered but he managed to take it in his stride, bowing back and gesturing for his children to do the same.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” Bard said with a smile, “I wasn’t expecting to see you again.”

Fili smiled as well, “Well my uncle can’t leave Erebor for every small problem that springs up. He told me you are in need of financial aid?”

Bard nodded, motioning for the dwarves to sit. He settled down as well, with his youngest daughter on his lap. Fili felt his chest tighten at the fatherly display but he determined not to let it show on his face.

“There was an accident a few days ago and some of the buildings have collapsed.” Bard went on to explain, “All I ask is for a small amount of financial aid for us to be able to rebuild the houses and the buildings that collapsed. Once the buildings are rebuilt we can continue trading with the Woodland Realm and Erebor itself, and repay the money that is lent.”

Fili glanced at Balin but his friend was not showing any reaction via his expression. “Will you take me to see the buildings?” Fili requested, “So I can assess the damage and how much money you would need.”

Bard nodded and stood up. Fili glanced at Balin before he too stood up. Balin gave a small nod of approval to Fili and Fili followed Bard with bolstered confidence. The people of Dale parted as Bard walked among their midst, but many of them still greeted him warmly and easily, since they had spent years living alongside him during their time on the lake. Many stared at Fili and Balin and Fili felt rather uncomfortable, the dwarves had been responsible for setting Smaug on Lake Town, and the battle that had followed and claimed many lives. There were bound to be some in Lake Town that still held the dwarves responsible for the lives that were lost that day. Balin walked with his head held high, not allowing his discomfort to be seen, and Fili tried to do the same, but it was difficult when so many people were treating Bard warmly and yet just staring at them with badly disguised anger.

“This is the main damage,” Bard’s voice broke Fili from his thoughts and the dwarf came forward to survey the buildings before him. Many houses were completely destroyed, Fili could still see the belongings of the families that lived there strewn amongst the debris. It was painful to see and Fili thought back to the time when his own home, back in the Blue Mountains, had collapsed and destroyed some of Kili’s toys. Kili had been distressed for days, and Fili was tempted to give the financial aid there and then, but he knew that he couldn’t allow himself to be schooled by his emotions when it came to ruling Erebor.

“There’s more round here,” Bard added.

“Show me it all.” Fili told him.

//

It took hours for Bard to finish showing Fili and Balin all the damage that had been done to Dale. He explained that Dale had been built up so quickly that a lot of the buildings were unstable and Bard personally was surprised it had taken them so long to fall down.

“Please give us time to deliberate,” Fili requested. Bard nodded and ushered his children from the room so Balin and Fili could talk.  
“What do you think Balin?” Fili asked.

“What do you think?” Balin countered, “You are the ambassador here Fili, it is down to you whether Dale gets the financial aid they request or not.”

Fili nodded and took a breath to collect his thoughts. “I think we should give them some financial aid. It’s down to the dwarves, mainly my uncle Thorin, that the people of Lake Town had to be so swift in rebuilding their city. We should offer them any help we can, without expecting hardly anything in return.”

Balin scrutinised Fili and Fili was worried he had made the wrong choice. He felt as if he were back in his lessons with the older dwarf when he had given the wrong answer and Balin was about to chastise him.

Balin however smiled warmly and nodded, “I agree Fili.”

“Really?” Fili asked, unable to hide his shock in time.

Balin chuckled, “Yes. Dale is the closest city to Erebor, and we do a lot of trade with them, not only do we owe it to them as a trade ally but we should also help them to further strengthen the bonds between the two kingdoms.”

“I really want to help the people as well.” Fili added.

Balin smiled, “I know Fili, I do too. But you mustn’t use that as an excuse, it’s not going to fly with your uncle. As a word of warning as well lad, don’t act so surprised when someone agrees with your ideas. You’re the one in control Fili, your decision is the one that counts.”

Fili nodded, “Thank you Balin. I know you’ve taught me all this but, well considering the drama that’s happened recently I feel as if I’m back at the beginning.”

Balin placed his hand on Fili’s shoulder to comfort him. “I understand lad, I’ll support you as best I can.”

“Thank you,” Fili murmured, “We should go and give Bard the good news.”

Bard was helping his daughters peel potatoes when the dwarves finally tracked him down in his newer, bigger house. Fili smiled at the sight. Bard’s status had been extremely elevated after the death of Smaug and the end of the Battle of Five Armies, his house was bigger and Fili was sure there had been people clamouring to work for him, but Bard had turned them all away and still helped his children prepare dinner.

The man turned when the dwarves appeared in the room and Fili could see the anxiousness in his expression. His son Bain looked worried as well. Fili tried to smile reassuringly.

“I shall grant you the financial aid that you need. I will send a message to Erebor with the amount needed and have it delivered here. I shall also ask for some dwarven stonemasons to come and help with the construction.” Fili announced.

Bard visibly relaxed and Bain let out a sigh of relief. Even the girls looked relieved, both knowing how important the financial aid was for those of Dale.

“Thank you for your generosity. How long will it take to get here?” Bard asked.

“We’ll send a message by raven in the morning, so the message should arrive at Erebor during the night. The help should arrive in two or three days time.” Balin replied matter-of-factly.

Bard nodded, unable to supress the grin spreading on his face. It was almost infectious, and Fili found himself smiling as well. Bard truly cared for the people of Dale, it was nice to see a leader so focused on the good of the people. This also meant that Fili could send a letter to Kili and ask his brother what was happening at Erebor. He had only been gone for a day, but it was late night now in Dale and Fili had a feeling something had happened in Erebor while he had been busy surveying Dale in the torchlight. As he settled down for the night with more thanks from Bard and Bain, Fili let his thoughts drift to Kili and the happy three weeks they had just spent hunting.


	7. Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili's actions at the same time Fili is travelling to and investigating Dale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter /o/ I'm really on a roll :L thanks to everyone who has been leaving me kudos and has been keeping up with this story.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments to me, any questions you have or constructive criticism /o/

  
  
Kili was feeling rather accomplished. He had managed to avoid Thorin all day despite the King having looked for him. Dwalin had begun their training that day and they had spent hours fighting each other. Kili’s stamina was a lot better now after the quest for Erebor, and all the training he had done to get well again after months in bed due to his injuries, meaning he could go for longer even against someone as strong as Dwalin. When they had finished training, had washed and eaten together, Dwalin took Kili down to the forges and showed the young dwarves how to operate the famous forges alongside many of the other dwarves from the quest. Bilbo hadn’t minded when Kili had told him that he was going to be working all day, he had gone off with Bofur and Kili felt rather relieved because that meant that he didn’t have to tell Bilbo exactly why he was avoiding his uncle. Dwalin was growing suspicious, Kili could sense it, but while he didn’t ask questions Kili wasn’t going to give any answers.

Kili was getting ready to head to his rooms to spend some quiet time before he went to bed after dinner when Thorin appeared in the corridor, waiting at Kili’s door for him. He looked thunderous and Kili felt his heart jump into his mouth. Perhaps it hadn’t been so good for him to avoid his uncle all day, especially when Thorin had requested to see him.

“Inside now,” Thorin demanded, pushing his way into the room. Kili followed him quietly. Thorin sat down heavily on Fili’s bed and motioned for Kili to sit on his own. Kili did so and avoided Thorin’s eyes as best he could. “Look at me Kili.”

Glancing up Kili noted that Thorin’s expression had softened, although there was still a little bit of anger in his eyes. “I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you uncle.” He murmured.

“I’m not your uncle.” Thorin stated firmly.

“But-.”

“Kili please,” Thorin interrupted, “You know the truth now, even if you wished to we cannot just go back to the way we were before you knew.”

“I know that!” Kili exclaimed loudly, “I know nothing is ever going to be the same but I cannot just begin acting like your son, it’s not fair to Fili!”

“Fili?” Thorin questioned.

Kili nodded. “We shared the fact that neither of us had a father, and Fili would tell me stories about da because I didn’t remember anything about him. Now I have a father, and worst of all my father is his uncle. On top of that, the pain and suffering he went through during his childhood to become the heir of Durin that you wanted him to be – that he believed he needed to be – was all for nothing because it turns out that I’m the true heir. If I accept you as my father then Fili will be extremely hurt. I can’t do that to him.”

“Do you not think that I will be hurt if you deny our relationship?” Thorin asked.

“I know you will.” Kili acknowledged, “But not as much as Fili would. We’ve lived as uncle and nephew my entire life, therefore it’s not going to be changing anything is it? But for Fili, it will be changing so much if I suddenly start bonding with you as your son.”

“I have known your entire life that you were my son,” Thorin countered, “All your life I have known that you were my son. I treated you differently to Fili because of that.”

“That hurt him as well!” Kili cried. “Fili knew you were treating him differently and he never knew why. Now he knows why, but it would still devastate him to see that behaviour continuing. I cannot be your son, I can only be your nephew.”

“Kili-.” Thorin began.

“Stop.” Kili said firmly, “Just don’t say anymore. I’m tired and I want to go to bed. Please leave.”

Thorin stood up without argument and moved to the door. Before he left he turned back. “You need to speak to your mother at some point Kili, she’s mad with grief that both her sons hate her.”

Kili nodded. “I’ll talk to her tomorrow. Goodnight uncle.”

“Goodnight Kili.”

With that done Thorin left the room and shut the door gently. Kili flopped down onto his bed and sighed. He felt like crying. Why did he have to still be in Erebor? It would have been so much easier if he could have just gone with Fili. He wasn’t strong enough to deal with Thorin’s pressure and Dis alone, but he knew he was going to have to. Shedding his clothes Kili crossed over to Fili’s bed and curled up on top of it. It smelled like Fili and the smell was comforting. Fili was miles away in Dale right now and Kili was sure he was probably busy, but he hoped that his brother was thinking of him. Focusing his thoughts on Fili alone Kili forced himself to calm down and slowly he drifted off to sleep.

//

When morning finally rolled around Kili was lying in bed, awake and restless. Though he had fallen asleep dreaming of Fili eventually his dreams had turned to all the problems they were facing and he had spent the majority of the night tossing and turning in his bed. There was nothing he could do to quiet his thoughts except deal with his mother, so when Kili thought it was a good time, he rolled out of bed and got dressed. He would be training with Dwalin later, so he forwent the furs that he was supposed to wear when wandering around Erebor. No one was in the halls when Kili left his room, he didn’t meet anyone as he turned up outside his mother’s rooms. Taking a deep breath Kili knocked gently on the door. There was a scrambling noise inside the rooms before the door cracked open. Dis was dressed properly but her hair was a mess, hanging loosely around her face free of the usual braids that she wore.

“Mama,” Kili gasped, “You look terrible.”

“Kili,” Dis breathed, “Oh you’ve come to see me.”

Kili nodded and pushed his way into the room. Dis allowed him in and shut the door quietly behind him. Kili ushered her away from the door and onto a small stool by the fireplace. It was the self-same stool she had sat Kili on when he was younger to fix braids into his hair.

“Sit down ma, let me braid your hair for you.” Kili ordered.

Dis’ eyes welled with tears. “You’d still do that for me?”

“Of course I would,” Kili exclaimed, “You’re my mama.”

Dis smiled sadly and moved in to hug her son. Kili allowed her to and hugged her back tightly. He and Fili shouldn’t have pushed their mother away, regardless of the mistakes she had made, she was still their mother after all.

“Come on mama, let me do your hair. We can talk as I do.” Kili ushered Dis into the seat and she took it. Kili ran his hand through her hair, gently sorting out the knots that had formed.

“I’m sorry Kili,” Dis blurted out as Kili worked through her hair. “I’m sorry that I told you everything. I didn’t think about how much it would hurt not only you, but Fili and Thorin as well.”

“It’s okay mama,” Kili murmured. It was a lie but Kili couldn’t bring himself to tell her that she had broken their family with her admission. Dis was hurt enough Kili didn’t want to hurt her more. “We can sort it out, me and Fili.”

“I want to help you Kili. You’re my son and it’s my fault we’re in this mess.” Dis said quickly.

Kili said nothing, picking up Dis’ comb and gently combing her hair. He hummed quietly as he did so, the same song that Dis would sing for him and Fili when they had had to sit quietly and wait for their hair to be braided. Dis relaxed beneath his touch and humming and Kili found himself smiling.

“I don’t think we can accept you to help us mama.” Kili eventually spoke and Dis stiffened again. "Fili is angry and hurt. And if he said anything to you that he couldn’t take back it would only make things worse. I talked to uncle Thorin yesterday and I told him that I couldn’t accept him as my father.”

Dis turned swiftly to look at Kili, shock clear on her face. Kili accidently pulled her hair but the shock over-rode the pain.

“How could you say that him Kili?” She asked.

“I said it for Fili.” Kili said firmly, turning Dis back around and taking up her hair to braid it for her. “Fili is the true victim in all of this mama and I don’t think you and uncle Thorin really see that do you?”

“I know this hurts Fili.” Dis whispered, “He’s my boy, he’s my wondrous son and I love him dearly. I’m such an idiot.”

“No mama,” Kili argued.

“I am though!” Dis cried. “It was hard enough that you had to learn that your uncle and I are involved but then for me to just come out with the truth so suddenly, without any thought for what it could do to my family….I’m horrible.”

“Mama,” Kili said, his voice stern. “You’re not horrible. I’m not going to pretend that I know why you said this to us, why you thought we needed to know, but I know you didn’t do it to purposely hurt us. Fili wants to keep his distance from you for now because he’s afraid that he grows too close to you he’ll say something horrible that he can never take back. You’re still his mother and he still loves you. But you have to let me and Fili find a way to fix this situation. And don’t worry mama, whatever happens you won’t lose your sons.”

Dis was sobbing quietly by the time Kili had finished speaking, and she remained quiet except for her sobbing while he finished off her hair. He had grown rather good at braiding hair from years of practising on Fili, and he did her an elaborate up-do to keep her hair out of her face. It hurt to see his mother so upset, but there was nothing he could do right now to heal her pain except to try and convince her that both he and Fili still loved her.

“There mama have a look.” Kili stepped back when he had finished and allowed Dis to stand and move over to her mirror. Her eyes swam with tears as she surveyed the braids Kili had worked into her hair and she turned to hug her son tightly. Kili pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. “It’ll all turn out alright mama I promise. We’ll be a family again in the walls of Erebor. And I still accept you and uncle Thorin as a couple.”

“Kili-.” Dis began but Kili hushed her gently.

“Please, let me continue,” He said, “I’m happy for you and uncle Thorin to be together mama, even if you’re keeping it secret. You don’t have to keep it secret around me. I can’t speak for Fili, but I don’t mind.”

“Thank you Kili,” Dis sobbed, “I didn’t expect you to be so accepting.”

Kili smiled, “I’d feel too hypocritical if I judged you for loving a member of the family.”

Dis managed to smile weakly at Kili’s worlds, “You’re brilliant Kili, a perfect young man.”

Kili flushed and laughed, “I’m not that good mama, it’s just the way you’ve raised me.”

“So are you sure you don’t want my help sorting out your uncle?” Dis inquired.

Kili nodded. “Fili and I know what we’re going to do, and as soon as he comes back from Dale we’ll talk to uncle Thorin together. I don’t want you getting involved mama, not too much, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Okay Kili. If you need me I will be here for you.” Dis said.

“Thank you mama. I better go, mister Dwalin and I are training today. You should do something too mama, being cooped up inside all day isn’t good for you. Maybe spend some time with uncle Thorin, or with some of the other dwarves here? Just don’t stay in your room all day.” Kili requested.

Dis nodded, “I will Kili. Thank you.”

Kili shook his head and kissed her on the cheek. Dis smiled and shoved him away playfully. Laughing Kili left the room and made his way outside to the training grounds. Dwalin was already there and Kili was glad, he was feeling lighter now after having spoken to Dis and he was sure today he could beat Dwalin. Dwalin could sense his confident and he grinned.

“Bring it on lad,” he taunted when Kili took up the double swords that Fili usually favoured. Kili grinned and nodded, launching into an attack.

They danced around each other for a while, Kili avoiding Dwalin’s attacks whenever he could, using his extreme speed to dance around his trainer and tire him out. Dwalin had great stamina, but the combination of dancing movements and Kili’s own attacks soon tired him out and Kili managed to get him on the floor. Clapping sounds came from the sides of the training ground and Kili turned to see Bilbo, Bofur, Ori and Nori all stood there watching them.

“That was extremely impressive lad,” Bofur whistled.

Kili helped Dwalin to his feet and Dwalin clapped Kili hard on the back, sending the young dwarf pitching forward. Nori and Bofur laughed whereas Bilbo looked worried until he saw Kili laughing.

“How long have you been here?” Kili asked.

“We came just after you began,” Ori replied. He was clutching a notebook in his hands, and Kili recognised it as the notebook that Ori sketched in most of the time. Heading over to his friend Kili managed to take it from his hands and flipped it open. The latest sketch he had done was one of Kili and Dwalin fighting, which Kili found amazing since they had hardly been still enough to provide a reference.

“This is amazing,” He exclaimed and Ori flushed in embarrassment, “You’ve got such a talent for drawing Ori.”

“Doesn’t he just?” Nori said proudly, slinging an arm around his younger brother’s shoulder. “I know Dori is glad he didn’t take after his brother.”

“Aren’t we all?” Dwalin put in, causing Bofur and Kili to laugh and Nori to glower playfully at the older dwarf.

“I’m going to go for a shower,” Kili sighed, rotating his shoulders, “I haven’t worked up a sweat like that for a while.”

“Are you going to join me in the forges again today?” Dwalin asked as Kili replaced his weapons and stripped off his shirt.

“I was hoping you would spend some time with me actually,” Bilbo piped up, “Unless he’s needed.” He added hastily after Dwalin turned his eyes to him.

“That’s not a problem with me,” Dwalin said and clapped Kili’s shoulder again. “Good work today lad.”

“Thanks mister Dwalin.” Kili replied and grinned. Bilbo whispered something to Bofur before following Kili through the halls of Erebor back to his rooms. “Are you going to shower with me master Baggins?” Kili teased.

“Valar no!” Bilbo exclaimed, his face going bright red. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Can it wait?” Kili asked.

“Of course I can wait.” Bilbo nodded, “Umm, do you want me to wait in my rooms?”

“You can wait in here,” Kili said, gesturing for Bilbo to come in, “I can get dressed in the bathroom and come out when I’m done.”

“Thank you Kili.” Bilbo said. He took a seat and watched as Kili gathered towels and washing equipment before disappearing into the bathroom.

When he re-emerged – hair wet and plastered to his face and back – Kili was still smiling and Bilbo found himself smiling as well despite the subjects he wanted to talk to Kili about.

“You seem so happy Kili, much happier than yesterday.” Bilbo pointed out.

“Yeah I guess I am,” Kili muttered, “I’ve talked to both my uncle and my ma so some of the problems have come out into the open.”

“Do you still want to tell me about them?” Bilbo asked.

Kili shook his head, “I shouldn’t. Fili wouldn’t I don’t think. I can’t make any decisions about this until he is here.”

Bilbo looked uncomfortable and when Kili pressed him he admitted why. “I’m going home tomorrow.”

“What?” Kili asked, shocked.

“I’ve been away from the Shire for far too long, I need to go home and make sure my affairs are all in order.” Bilbo explained, “Bofur is going to come with me and Gandalf agreed to come and escort me home.”

“I guess I just assumed that you were staying here forever,” Kili murmured, “I don’t want you to go Bilbo.”

“Well…I do like living here,” Bilbo admitted, “But I do miss the Shire. And I feel like I have to go home.”

Kili nodded, “I know. We’re home now and we’re safe, but you want to go home back to what’s familiar to you.”

“You can come and visit me you know Kili,” Bilbo said encouragingly, “And I can come back here and visit you too.”

“I guess,” Kili said, “It’s just weird to see you go you know.”

“I know Kili I don’t want to leave either. I feel like I need to stay to support you but…” Bilbo trailed off.

“Don’t think about me Bilbo,” Kili said, “I’m alright and so is Fili. Or we will be I guess.”

“I know you will. You and Fili are so strong and so close.” Bilbo laughed, “You have such a strong bond I’m almost envious.”

“You and Bofur have a pretty strong bond as well,” Kili reassured the hobbit, “Not many people can keep a relationship so skilfully hidden. Even with all the time you spend together no one suspects anything between you.”

“It’s nowhere near as strong as the bond you share with Fili though,” Bilbo countered, “You’ve have eighty years almost to spend together and grow together. And I know that will help you get through the problems you’re facing.”

“Thank you Bilbo. I’ll come and see you off tomorrow.” Kili informed him.

“I hoped you would.”

//

There was a large gathering of dwarves the next morning when Bilbo was ready to leave. The entire party was there, minus Fili and Balin as he was still in Lake Town, and many of the other dwarves that had come to Erebor – such as Dis and the other families that felt indebted to Bilbo for his part in the freeing of Erebor from Smaug. Bofur was packed and ready to leave as well, standing beside Bilbo and Gandalf with a sheepish smile.

“Thank you master Baggins,” Thorin declared, standing in front of Bilbo with a fond smile, “Thank you for your bravery and your role in saving my kingdom, myself and my kin.”

“I didn’t…really do that much…” Bilbo stuttered, flustered under such high praise from Thorin.

“You were a key member of our company Bilbo, be proud of yourself for that.” Thorin said firmly and he pulled the hobbit into a hug. “You will always be welcome in our halls.”

“Thank you Thorin.” Bilbo said as he hugged the dwarf king back.

Thorin stepped aside and Kili stepped forward with a small grin. He hugged the hobbit tightly and taunted him by fingering the bead that was hidden in his hair. Bilbo was flushed when Kili drew back, which confused quite a few of the gathered dwarves.

“I’ll miss you Bilbo.” Kili said quietly, “Promise you’ll write to me.”

“I will.” Bilbo promised, “Of course I will.”

Kili grinned, “Thanks for everything Bilbo. Have a safe journey-.”

Before Kili could finish he was interrupted by a raven landing on his shoulder, feathers flying in his face from the last flap of the ravens wings. Bilbo jumped, having not heard the raven coming. Kili immediately noticed that there were two notes attached to the raven’s leg, one addressed to Thorin and one to him.

“Uncle Thorin,” he exclaimed, “I think Fili has sent us a message from Dale.”

Thorin held out his hand for the note addressed to him and Kili handed it over before taking the letter addressed for him and slipping it into his coat.

“Are you ready to go Bilbo?” Gandalf asked.

“Yes I’m ready.” Bilbo nodded.

“Wait,” Thorin said loudly, “Fili requests some things delivered to Dale. I’m sure he’d like to say goodbye, perhaps you can go with the group that goes there to see both him and Balin.”

Bilbo glanced at Gandalf who nodded. “I would like that.”

“I want to go too!” Kili declared loudly. Thorin shot Kili a thunderous look but Kili returned it with a steely determined glare. Thorin would not do anything to start a scene in front of so many people, meaning that Kili was guaranteed to be able to go and see his brother.

“You can take him the financial aid he needs.” Thorin grudgingly relented and Kili grinned and ran inside to pack. There was no way he was not leaving right away, especially since Bilbo was already set to go. It didn’t bother him if Thorin had to spend a lot of time sorting out the financial aid, he was going to go and see Fili ahead of the aid if he needed to.

Thorin turned up at Kili’s room when the younger dwarf was sorting out his weapons and clothes. He stood watching his son move around his room excitedly without realising he was being watched.

“Kili,” Thorin said after a few minutes of being ignored.

Kili jumped. “Uncle Thorin I-.”

“Don’t apologise or try to excuse it Kili. I know why you want to go to Fili, your bond is drawing you together. Trust me I understand.” Thorin interrupted, “And I know you want to go to Fili today with the financial aid following you later.”

“That is what I want to do.” Kili confirmed, “I just want to see my brother. I can take the news that you’re getting everything ready for Dale.”

Thorin nodded. “Alright you and master Baggins may take the news to Fili and those of Dale that the financial aid and workers they requested are following behind.”

“Really?” Kili asked, “Thank you uncle Thorin.”

“Get ready to go. I’ll be waiting for you at the gates with Gandalf and master Baggins.” Thorin said in a rather clipped tone, a tone he only used when he was being professional. Kili felt that something was off, but the excitement he felt to see his brother again, even after only one and a half days apart, overrode anything else he felt. Leaving Thorin to exit the room by himself Kili continued hurrying around his room and gathering all the things he needed to travel to Dale. It was only when he was about to tear out his room that he remembered that he had gotten a note from Fili as well. Opening the letter Kili scanned it’s content and felt his eyes brim with tears at the contents.

_Kili,  
I miss you so much, I wish you were here right now. I feel like I’m all over the place, even though there isn’t actually anything hard happening right now. Balin said that I made the right choice concerning the financial aid, and I think I did too, Dale really is a mess. I want to see you Kili, I really miss you. I know I’m just repeating myself but I need you to know how much I miss you. It feels like my heart is being tugged back to Erebor even though I can’t come back just yet. I don’t want to leave you in Erebor alone either, because I know uncle Thorin will be bothering you. I need to see you Kili. I love you._

Kili clutched the letter to his chest with one hand and wiped his eyes with the other. He was going to see Fili, and it was clear from the broken way Fili had written the letter that his brother really needed him. Dropping the letter onto the bed Kili grabbed what he had packed so far and tore from the room. There was no time to spare, Fili clearly needed him and Kili wanted nothing more than to see his brother.

Gandalf, Bilbo, Bofur and Thorin were all waiting for him at the entrance to Erebor. Thorin did not look happy but Kili didn’t care, he wanted to go and see Fili.

“Are you all set?” Thorin asked.

Kili nodded, “I’ve packed all I need.”

“Be careful Kili. Give my best to your brother.” Thorin said quietly, pulling Kili into a hug. Kili tensed under his uncle’s arms but bore with the hug and forced a smile out when his uncle pulled back.

“I will uncle. I’ll be home soon.” Kili said.

“Come home safe.” Thorin added and Kili nodded.

“Well are we all set?” Gandalf inquired.

“Yes,” Kili answered before Bilbo and Bofur could.

“I see you’re excited young Kili.” Gandalf laughed, “Alright let’s go.”

Kili bounced ahead of the other three, even though Bilbo and Bofur did try to keep up with him at first. His excitement to see his brother was higher than Bilbo’s excitement to go home.

//

“Master Fili,” Bain said quietly as he came into Fili’s room.

“Yes?” Fili asked.

“Mister Gandalf is here.” Bain replied.

“Gandalf?” Fili questioned, standing up immediately and following Bain to the front room of the house. Sure enough Gandalf was stood there alongside Bilbo and Bofur. “What are you all doing here?” Fili asked, happy to see them despite his shock and confusion.

“Well I’m going home to the Shire and Bofur is accompanying me, as is Gandalf. But we wanted to say goodbye to you and Balin before we went,” Bilbo replied with a warm smile.

“Of course,” Fili nodded and gestured for the three to sit down.

“We’re not the only ones that came.” Gandalf said and stepped aside.

Fili turned and his breath caught in his throat. Stood in the doorway with his eyes shining with tears was Kili.


	8. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili are reunited, Bilbo and Bofur are on their way to the Shire and the boys talk about their family and what they should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a long time :L ive been neglecting all my fics and im sorry to everyone thats been waiting for an update orz 
> 
> thank you to everyone that has been leaving kudos and comments while waiting for the next chapter. ive promised to be quicker with updates in the past but its more likely to happen now since im no longer at uni /o/ i wouldnt hold me to that tho :L

  
  


The brothers were in each other’s arms in seconds, clutching each other tightly and sobbing into each-other’s shoulders. Both Fili and Kili breathed in the familiar scent of the other and found themselves smiling widely despite their tears.

“What are you doing here?” Fili asked, pulling back so he could rest his forehead against Kili’s own.

“Uncle Thorin responded positively to your message for aid, and I told him there was no way I wasn’t coming here.” Kili replied, “And I came ahead of the aid to see you.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Fili breathed. He had to stop himself from kissing his brother there and then, and it was only the watchful gaze of Gandalf, Bilbo, Bofur and Bain that stopped him.

“Did you say the aid was approved?” Bain asked reluctantly.

Kili nodded. “Financial aid alongside builders will be arriving from the mountain soon.”

“I’ll tell my da,” Bain exclaimed and rushed from the room.

As he left Balin entered and smiled when he saw the company. “What are you doing here lad?” He asked Kili.

“I’m here to give the good news that the financial aid was approved.” Kili replied with a grin.

“And to see Fili no doubt,” Balin laughed. Kili flushed a little but he was too happy to be truly embarrassed by Balin’s words. Before the rest of them could speak Bard appeared in the room followed closely by Bain.

“I heard the news,” Bard began, eyes flicking from Bofur to Bilbo, over Gandalf and finally landing on Kili standing there in Fili’s arms. “The aid was approved?”

Kili nodded, “The aid will arrive as soon as possible, I came ahead to allow you notice to get everything ready for the dwarves arriving.”

“Thank you,” Bard exclaimed, bowing quickly before rushing off to do as Kili said and get things ready.

“We really must say goodbye though,” Bilbo said before anyone else could speak, “We’ve got a long road to travel.”

“Will you not stay in Dale for the night?” Balin asked, “We can have a small celebration to see you off.”

Bilbo and Bofur exchanged a glance but it was Gandalf who answered for them. “A well-earned rest would be good for us all I think. One night in Dale, and then we shall set out for the Shire tomorrow morning.”

“Excellent,” Balin declared, “I’ll make some preparations.”

“Let us help,” Bilbo said hurriedly. Bofur nodded vigorously and eventually Kili and Fili were left alone. Gandalf had shot them a knowing look before leaving and Kili was scarlet.

“I can’t believe uncle Thorin let you come,” Fili murmured. “I thought he wanted to keep us apart.”

“He did,” Kili said, “But he was in front of a group when we got your message and it would have been too suspicious for him to hold me back with no good reason. So I was able to come here.”

Fili kissed him suddenly and Kili flushed even darker. “I’m glad.”

“Me too,” Kili agreed.

Fili released his brother before leading him to the bedroom he had been given during his stay. Kili lost no time in removing his outer layers before sinking onto the bed. Fili joined him and they lay there in each other’s arms silently, drinking in the pleasure from being together again.

“He approached me,” Kili admitted quietly, “Asked me to call him father and accept him.”

“What did you say?” Fili asked quietly, turning his head so Kili couldn’t see his face.

“I told him that I couldn’t be his son, only his nephew because I would not do anything that would hurt you.” Kili replied firmly, “He argued but I stood firm Fili. He knows the truth now, he knows where we both stand and he accepted it, just about I guess.”

“…Kili are you sure?” Fili asked.

“What?”

“Are you sure you won’t accept him?” Fili continued.

Kili pushed himself up onto his elbows and frowned at his brother. They had discussed this, they had decided together that Kili was not going to accept Thorin as his father because Kili did not want to hurt Fili.

“It’s too late now Fili,” Kili said firmly, rolling away from his brother as he spoke, “I’ve already told him and I’m not going back on it. Uncle Thorin is a grown dwarf he can deal with that. My priority is you.”

There was a pause before Fili rolled over as well and slipped his arms around Kili, spooning into him and holding him tightly. Kili felt hot tears against the back of his head and covered Fili’s hands with both of his own.

“It’s okay Fili,” Kili murmured, “It’ll all sort itself out. I think we should deal with mama first.”

“Mama?” Fili hiccupped, sniffing to try and stop himself from crying.

Kili rolled in Fili’s arms so he was looking at his brother and wiped the tears from his eyes gently. “Mama is a mess Fili, she thinks we hate her.”

Fili looked shocked and shook his head vehemently. “I could never hate her!”

“I told her that too,” Kili admitted, “I’ve spoken to her and given her my support if she chooses to pursue a relationship with Uncle Thorin, even if it’s secret. But she’s terrified that you hate her for making the admission that she did.”

“I don’t hate her,” Fili repeated, “But I am mad with her. I’ll talk to her when we return to Erebor. If we can sort out her at least, I’ll be happy.”

Kili nodded. “We need to make sure mama is happy, she’s always doing things for us.”

“I know,” Fili muttered.

“Do you blame her Fili?” Kili asked quietly.

Fili’s arms tensed and told Kili the answer before his brother spoke. Wriggling a bit Kili managed to wrap his arms around Fili and drew his older brother into a tight hug, allowing Fili to bury his head in Kili’s neck and sob.

“I’m horrible!” He cried. “I blame my own mother for something I know she couldn’t control. I just can’t understand why she had to tell us? It would have been easier kept as a secret.”

“I can’t talk for mama,” Kili began, “But I think that she couldn’t keep it in anymore. We’d told her our secret, we’d found out about her and uncle Thorin and I think in that moment she was relieved because she didn’t have to keep such a big secret anymore.”

“I know, I know that.” Fili said, “But it doesn’t help me at all and I’m horrible.”

“You’re not,” Kili whispered, “You’re not horrible.”

Fili gripped Kili tightly and continued to sob. Kili held him just as tightly, humming quietly and trying to keep his own tears back. He felt oddly numb to it all. Fili was in so much pain, as was Dis, and Kili knew he probably should be as well but he felt as though he had stepped back from his own feelings because he wanted to deal with those closest to him. How he felt could wait, he didn’t want anything to change. Fili was more important to him right now. And Dis. And Thorin. Keeping his family together was more important. Out of them all Kili felt like he hadn’t lost anything. He had gained knowledge that hurt his brother and in doing so he had gained a father. Through telling the secret Dis was afraid she had destroyed her family so soon after they had been reunited in the halls of their ancestors. Thorin wanted something Kili couldn’t give and Fili was questioning his place in the family at all. 

Fili was sobbing harshly now, drawing deep breaths between each sob that sounds painful. Kili took a breath of his own and began to sing.

“ _Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day, to find our long forgotten gold.”_

//

Bilbo found they were waiting for Kili and Fili to emerge when night arrived. Throughout the day he, Bofur and Balin had put together a feast and arranged with Bard to have a small party with the Bowman and his children, Gandalf, the four dwarves and the hobbit. Kili and Fili had yet to arrive though, and the children were getting fidgety.

“Maybe we should go and see what’s keeping them?” Bofur suggested, his brow creased in worry.

“No need, we’re here.” A voice announced and the party turned to find Kili and Fili, resplendent in fine furs, approaching the table. They both wore easy smiles and their hands were linked, but Bilbo could sense a certain sadness about them and when he examined them closer he saw Fili’s eyes were slightly red.

“Let’s begin the party then!” Balin exclaimed, raising his goblet in a toast. Everyone followed suit. “We’re here to finally bid farewell to our dear burglar, master Baggins. If not for him many times our quest would have ended in failure and we’re truly blessed to have met such a courageous and generous Hobbit.” Balin continued.

Bilbo flushed red and went to take a drink, but it was clear Kili, Fili and Bofur all wanted to speak as well.

“I’m sorry for doubting you master Baggins,” Fili began, “When we first met I didn’t believe that you could ever be as good as Gandalf made you out to be, and yet as Balin said you saved us on many occasions. You kept a close watch on our Uncle and I am extremely grateful that you were by his side and made the best effort to keep us all safe when he had lost himself to the gold. It is a shame to see you go.”

“Aye!” Kili agreed heartily, “You hated the quest at first and I know you made many decisions to turn back, even if you never actually did. I’m glad you didn’t because I feel I’ve gained a true friend in you master Baggins, a friend I wouldn’t trade for the world. Erebor will always welcome you back, and we will always be in your debt for the role you played in our company, as both burglar and friend.”

Bilbo was so red when the brothers had finished their speeches that he felt he might combust, and he didn’t think he could sit through another speech made by Bofur, but the dwarf was determined to have his say.

“When I first met you I liked you,” Bofur began, “You stood up to a bunch of battle-hardened dwarves as if it were nothing, and then agreed to go on a dangerous quest for some place you’d never heard and didn’t even really care about at first. You were a fine Hobbit then and you’re even finer now. I’m truly blessed to have met you Bilbo Baggins, and now I embark on a journey of my own with you. Hopefully the Shire can handle me.”

Kili laughed and raised his goblet higher. The dwarves drank, downing their goblets in one, and Bard and his children soon followed suit, although they were more conservative with their drinks. Gandalf turned to Bilbo last and Bilbo looked up at him, embarrassed but steeled for another praising speech.

“You never thought you were burglar material Bilbo Baggins,” Gandalf chuckled, “And now look at you. You helped bring down a dragon and win back a homeland for long misplaced dwarves. You’re a hero and you’ve won yourselves mighty and loyal friends. I’m so proud of how far you’ve come.”

“Thank you Gandalf,” Bilbo murmured, “Thank you all of you. Really. Your words are too kind and I shall miss all of you. If you’re ever coming through the Shire tea is at four. They’ll always be enough for you. Don’t bother knocking, my door is always open to you.”

The dwarves grinned and laughed. With their speeches out of the way the feasting began and soon the party was in full swing. Bard had arranged for some musicians from Lake Town to come and play for them during the night as well, and soon Kili, Fili, Bofur and Tilda were all dancing around the room. The dwarves taught Tilda dwarven songs and they sang them together into the early hours until Tilda nearly dropped from exhaustion. Kili and Fili retired soon after Bard’s daughters, both of them embracing Bilbo tightly and bringing their foreheads together. Balin was not long behind them, clasping Bilbo’s shoulder and thanking him firmly again for his services. Gandalf went next, along with Bard and Bain, who had gotten drunk and had to be carried off by his father to amused laughter from Bofur.

“Are you ready to go home lad?” Bofur asked. Bilbo was sitting at the table, legs crossed and arms folded, looking serenely into his drink as if it would start talking to him.

“I am,” Bilbo replied, “I just wish I could stay longer.”

Bofur smiled and took a seat next to the Hobbit. “I do too lad, I’ll miss this place. But you belong in the Shire, Bilbo. It’s where you were born and raised.”

Bilbo turned to Bofur, suddenly worried. “You don’t have to come with me Bofur. You could stay here, in Dale, return to Erebor when the other dwarves do. I can still come and visit and you can-.”

Bofur cut Bilbo off with a quick kiss. “I want to come with you Bilbo,” He murmured, “I want to accompany you home and help you rebuild the life you just picked up and abandoned in the Shire. Erebor isn’t the home of my ancestors you know, so I don’t have ties here. And I can see Bombur anytime I want, I heard he’s thinking of returning to the Blue Mountains.”

“You…you’re too good for me Bofur,” Bilbo sighed, “I don’t deserve you.”

“Everything you done for us Bilbo, you deserve the world and the stars.” Bofur declared, throwing his arm around the hobbit’s shoulders, “And I’ll give ‘em to you, if I can.”

Bilbo flushed happily and pushed Bofur away playfully. “I don’t think the Shire is ready for you just yet Bofur,”

“Well tough on the Shire,” Bofur laughed, “It produced the best hobbit anyone could have asked for and I love him. A bunch of fidgety old hobbits aren’t going to keep us apart.”

Bilbo leaned up and kissed him when he had finished, a chuckle threatening to burst out of him at Bofur’s words. Bofur hummed gently into the kiss, gently fingering the bead threaded into Bilbo’s hair, tucked safely behind his ear.

“We should go to bed,” Bilbo murmured, “We’ve got a long journey tomorrow,”

“Let me carry you there,” Bofur requested with a grin, standing and holding out his arms.

Bilbo looked at him indignantly. “I shall not I am capable of walking.”

“Come on Bilbo, it’s either this or I carry you over the threshold in the Shire where all the hobbits can see.” Bofur laughed.

Bilbo crossed his arms and frowned but Bofur was still grinning and Bilbo soon found himself following suit. “You can carry me here then,” He relented, “But no funny business.”

“None at all my dear master Baggins,” Bofur promised before hoisting Bilbo carefully into his arms and carrying him gently from the room.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili return to Erebor and find that dealing with Thorin may be harder than they first thought. Fili gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I reckon this fic is going to go on for about three, or four more chapters, with the chance of an epilogue as well. thank you again to everyone that has been keeping up and leaving kudos and comments :)

  
  


The financial aid for Dale came the next day, so Fili and Kili decided they would stay to ensure the aid went to the right places and then leave for Erebor. They weren’t that far away so the brothers did not mind travelling at night and Balin didn’t have the heart to argue. The smiles they shared lifted the old dwarf’s heart, to see them so happy after all the revelations they had gone through was really nice for him.

Bilbo and Bofur left when morning came, Fili, Kili and Balin there to see them off with a few tears.

“We’ll be there for tea soon,” Fili said warmly, shaking Bilbo’s hand.

Bilbo smiled, “Tea is always at four, don’t bother knocking. You can tell the others that as well.”

Kili nodded and pulled Bilbo into a hug. “Thank you for everything.” He murmured.

Bilbo flushed and shook his head, “You’re brave and strong Kili, you didn’t need much help.”

Bofur clapped Kili on the back and prised him gently off Bilbo. “I don’t want to cut this short lads, I’m gonna miss you, but me and Bilbo have got to get goin’.”

Kili nodded and moved back, letting Bilbo go. “Take care you guys,” Kili and Fili said in unison.

“Take care lad,” Balin agreed, shaking both Bilbo and Bofur’s hands. Gandalf stuck his head in the door as the farewells were finished and chuckled quietly.

“Are we actually leaving today?” He teased.

“Yes, yes we’re coming,” Bilbo snapped but his tone was light and he was grinning. Bofur waved once before leaving after Bilbo. Kili slumped into Fili after they were gone and Fili hugged his younger brother tightly.

“I’m going to miss them,” Kili murmured.

“So am I. We’ve known Bofur for so long it’s going to be strange to be without him.” Fili agreed.

“Do not speak as if it is the end lads,” Balin said, “You shall see them again,”

Kili nodded, confident from Balin’s words, “The Shire isn’t that far away,” He joked.

Fili and Balin were silent for a moment before both started laughing. It felt good for the three dwarves to be able to laugh at the adventures they had had journeying to the Lonely Mountain. The dangers and problems they had faced seemed far away now, small compared to the joy they felt having their home back. Kili was the first to stop laughing, brought quickly back to reality when he remembered the problems he and Fili were now facing. They seemed mountainous, like they would never be solved. But Fili had been confident when they had awoken about talking to their mother when they returned to Erebor.

Bard’s entrance to the room interrupted Kili’s thoughts.

“I cannot thank you enough for convincing your uncle to provide aid for those of Dale,” he said quietly, bowing his head to the three dwarves.

Fili shook his head, “I hardly did any convincing at all, my uncle was going to give the aid regardless. He is truly sorry for his attitude when we first entered Erebor and would do anything to make up for it.”

Bard smiled softly, “I still need to thank you. Would you like to hear my ideas for how the financial aid should be used?” He inquired.

Fili nodded. He knew he should despite the fact he wanted to spend his entire day with Kili. The younger dwarf had already lost interest, clearly lost in his own thoughts as Bard spoke to him.

“I will accompany you Fili,” Balin said a little louder than necessary, making Kili realise that Fili was going to be leaving.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“Bard has offered to show me how he intends to use the financial aid for Dale and I accepted. Balin is going to accompany me.” Fili explained patiently, his lips curled in a grin at his brother.

“I’ll come with,” Kili declared.

Balin chuckled, he hadn’t expected anything else.

“Shall we go then?” Bard inquired.

Fili nodded. Despite the fact that Kili was there he had to keep up diplomatic appearances. Bard himself did not seem to like having to keep them up, but he was polite to Fili, Balin and Kili because of their standing in Erebor. Fili was going to extend the same courtesy to him. The dwarves followed Bard through Dale, Fili returning the greetings that were called to them as they passed, Bard and Balin conversing between themselves. Kili was lost in his thoughts again. Fili decided to leave him to them, figuring the younger dwarf was probably just thinking about the problems they were facing.

“Many people were saying we should use this money to rebuild the main meeting hall so that any problems Dale faces can be brought forward in a group,” Bard said, focusing more on Fili than Balin as he spoke. Fili turned to look at the man, tearing his eyes off Kili’s troubled face. “But I believe that we should use the money and the builders that we’ve been sent from Erebor to rebuild the houses and the shops. Many of the shops from the town are rundown and can only produce half of what they used to produce in Dale’s prime.”

“I believe you have the best idea,” Fili agreed, “The forces that are here will help you rebuild the hall free of charge, just tell them that I agreed to it.”

Bard looked so thankful in the moment that Fili thought the man was going to hug him, but Bard refrained, merely nodded and held out his hand for Fili to shake. “You are too good for us Master Dwarf.”

“The help that you gave us is immeasurable Bard,” Fili responded, “It is all we can to repay you.”

The rest of the day Fili spent looking through the ruins of Dale again with Bard, commanding the dwarves of Erebor around and making sure they knew exactly what Bard wanted doing when Fili had left. The dwarves were happy to help and Bard was constantly thanking them and Fili alike. Kili spent the majority of the day lost in his own thoughts but he trailed around after Fili and Fili’s heart was calmed by the presence of his brother.

“I believe I will stay behind at Dale while this work is going on,” Balin put in when silence fell.

Fili turned to him, shocked, “Balin are you sure?”

“I will return with the dwarves when the work is done, someone has to make sure that they follow the authority of the King,” Balin replied. “And I believe that there is something that is bothering young Kili, something that can only be dealt with in the mountain.”

Fili smiled, “Thank you Balin.”

“It has been nice to see you again Fili,” Bard put in when the dwarves turned back to him, “You and your brother. I hope you will return to Dale when the work is complete to see what your kindness has helped achieve.”

Fili bowed, “I’d be honoured to, Bard.” As he bowed he shifted and nudged Kili, who still wasn’t paying attention.

“Huh? What is it Fili?” The black haired dwarf asked, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

“Bard was just inviting us back to see the work when it is completed,” Fili explained, “I told him that we would be honoured.”

“Oh. Yeah we would be honoured.” Kili agreed, still a little fazed.

Fili shook his head and held out a hand to Bard again. “We’ll be heading back to pack and leave for the Lonely Mountain then. Balin will be remaining behind to oversee the project.”

“I can never thank you enough Masters Fili and Balin, and you too Master Kili.” Bard stated firmly. He shook Fili’s hand again, followed by Kili and Balin. “I shall make sure that provisions are made for you for your journey.”

“Thank you Master Bard,” Fili thanked the man of Dale with a sincere tone and a wide smile. Bard was clearly so thankful for the help that came from the dwarves, and for Fili’s own role in it and Fili was appreciative of Bard’s polite nature, knowing that the former bowman did not hold much confidence when it came to his political skills.

Balin took Bard’s arm and asked for the man to accompany him back to the company of dwarves that had arrived so they could split up the money that had arrived and make sure there was enough for all the renovations that Bard had in mind. Fili and Kili were left alone, with Kili still looking troubled.

“What have you been thinking about?” Fili asked as he guided Kili back through Lake Town to Bard’s home so they could pack their things and return to the mountain.

“The things we’re going to say to mama when we return,” Kili admitted, “I’m nervous.”

“You’ve already spoken to her Kili,” Fili pointed out, “You don’t really have to say anything.”

“Well what are you going to say?” Kili inquired.

Fili didn’t answer right away, focusing on packing as he considered it. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to say to Dis, and he wasn’t sure that he was going to be able to remain completely calm in front of her. But he did want to make it clear to her that he didn’t hate her, and that though he was angry he wanted to keep his relationship with her the same.

“Fili?” Kili pushed.

Fili blinked and smiled. “Sorry. I’m going to make sure she knows that I don’t hate her and that I want a relationship with her. But I’m worried as well.”

“Don’t’ be,” Kili said reassuringly. “Mama knows you’re angry and she’s ready to deal with it I’m sure.”

Fili grabbed his younger brother around the waist and spun him around for a kiss, “I don’t know what I’d do without you Kili,” He murmured.

Kili flushed, his hands trapped between their chests. “Fili,” He whispered, “Don’t hold me so close…”

Fili chuckled, kissed Kili one last time and then pushed him back. “Are you done?”

Kili nodded.

“Alright well, let’s get back to the mountain then,” Fili declared. The statement sounded confident, but Kili was entirely sure that both of them had a pit of dread in their stomach as the left Bard’s home and made their way out of Dale to head back to the Lonely Mountain.

//

Thorin wore a grim expression when Fili and Kili entered the Throne Room to report to him. Kili had only been gone for two days and he was nervous about the repercussions of cornering Thorin and giving him no choice but to allow Kili to go. Something was definitely off about their Uncle and both dwarves could tell. It was late at night and the brothers hadn’t expected Thorin to still be on the throne. Dwalin stood by his side, frowning because he did not see Balin with the brothers.

“Uncle, I’ve come to report the state of Lake Town.” Fili exclaimed.

“While I’m on the throne, Fili, you shall address me as King.” Thorin responded in a gravelly voice and both Fili and Kili froze. They knew that voice, that tone. Thorin only used it when he was either angry or he was putting on a political face. They hadn’t expected Thorin to welcome them back with open arms considering the problems they were facing, but both Fili and Kili expected some sort of familial warmth from their uncle when they returned.

“My apologies, my King.” Fili said with a grimace and a low bow. Kili did not bow, staring at Thorin in shock at his response. What was Thorin doing? Kili had felt something was off about Thorin before he had left for Dale, and this attitude confirmed his fears. Thorin was retreating into the politics that came with being King, avoiding the problems that he had to face because of the decision that Kili had made. He was going to be difficult to deal with than Kili had first anticipated.  
“I bring word from Dale.” Fili continued, interrupting Kili’s thoughts again.

Thorin gestured with his hand so that Fili would continue.

“The financial aid reached the town this morning,” Fili began, “Bard believes that it would be best used to rebuild the homes and businesses that are not fully stable and safe for those that are living and working there. I offered the work of the dwarves who went for help rebuilding the main hall as well so the people of Dale have somewhere to congregate and discuss any problems that they have. Balin has remained behind to ensure that the work is completed swiftly and correctly.”

Thorin remained quiet, contemplating his nephews. Kili was still staring right back at him, but he was pretty sure his expression showed shock. Fili stood straight and determined, a perfect mask on his face, something he had learnt from Thorin as a child. Dwalin came forward first to speak.

“Were the ruins as bad as the man originally said?” He inquired.

Fili nodded, “Yes Master Dwalin. Bard did not exaggerate anything. Though the people of Dale are doing well there are still many renovations that need to happen before Dale can truly surpass the glory of the old days.”

Dwalin nodded with a warm smile and stepped back. Thorin was still silent.

“My brother and I are tired, my king,” Fili continued, addressing Thorin directly. Thorin shifted his gaze between Fili and Kili but still remained silent. “We’ll be retiring to our rooms now.”

Taking Kili’s arm, Fili near enough dragged him from the room.

“What’s wrong with uncle Thorin?” Kili hissed as Fili dragged him quickly through the halls of Erebor to their room.

“I don’t know Kee,” Fili replied, his tone annoyed.

“He was like this just before I left.” Kili mused, “He’s retreating into his role as King so he doesn’t have to face these problems.”

“It’s stupid,” Fili snapped, banging through the door of their room, and accidently banging Kili off the frame as he dragged him inside. At Kili’s noise of pain the older dwarf stopped and turned around. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Kili laughed, “Uncle Thorin treated you pretty badly in there.”

Fili shrugged. “I’m not focusing on him right now. Mama is the most important.”

“She’ll probably be in her room.” Kili agreed, “Shall we go and see her?”

Fili nodded. It was late, Dis could be asleep, but somehow he knew that she was waiting up in case her sons returned to her that night. He still wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to say to her, but he knew he definitely wanted to make sure she didn’t think he hated her. Kili trailed behind him when he strode from the room.

Dis opened her door straight away and tears pricked her eyes when she saw Fili and Kili standing there. Kili was glad to see that she had been keeping up appearances while he had been gone, her hair tightly braided and her clothes fresh. Without a word Fili gathered her into his arms and held her tightly.

“Oh mama,” He murmured, “I love you.”

Dis made a muffled sound as she attempted to hold back her sobs. “Fili my boy, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay mama,” Fili said, “I’m not angry at you.”

“You should be,” Dis muttered, “Both of you should be.”

“But we’re not,” Fili soothed, rubbing his mother’s back as she clung to him. “Mama I understand. Kili helped me to understand why you told us.”

Kili placed a hand on Fili’s shoulder and shook his head, “Don’t sugar coat it Fili. Mama doesn’t want you to.”

Fili sighed and pushed Dis back slightly. She moved with him, her movements now guarded after Kili’s words. Moving further into the room Fili contemplated what he was going to say. It was now or never, he had to his mother how he truly felt. He had only told Kili so far, he wasn’t sure if he could say them to another person. But Dis deserved to know. Fili deserved for her to know how he felt.

“I hate what you said mama,” He began. Dis tensed but said nothing. Kili crossed over to stand between the two, taking both their hands in his own in silent support. “I hate the fact that Kili has a father, that you bore him to Uncle Thorin out of love. It made me wonder I guess what I was born from. Did you love my da when you conceived me? Did he know at that time about you and Uncle Thorin? I have a lot of questions mama but I don’t know if I’m ready for the answers just yet.”

“Whenever you are ready to hear them Fili I’ll be there to answer.” Dis said firmly, “I won’t hide anything from you if you want to know the truth.”

Fili smiled, but it was more forced than before, “Thank you mama.”

“Mama.” Kili put in, “Why did you tell us?”

“I…..I just couldn’t keep it a secret anymore. Thorin had made it so clear that he wasn’t going to be able to keep away from me now we were back in Erebor and I wanted us to be together as a family.” Dis explained slowly, “I thought….I thought that if Kili knew and Thorin took a more fatherly role for him then he would do the same for Fili as well and-.”

“What makes you think I want Uncle Thorin to treat me as his son?” Fili asked hotly, startling both Kili and Dis with his interruption. “I have a da. He may no longer be here but I have memories of him, memories that are very dear to me. I don’t want Uncle Thorin to replace my da, even if he is Kili’s da. He’s my uncle and my king and I don’t want that to change.”

“Fili…” Kili said quietly, trying to catch his brother’s gaze. Fili was staring at Dis with fire in his eyes, the same fire he always showed when talking about his da.

“I wasn’t thinking Fili I’m sorry!” Dis cried, “It was stupid of me to think that but I couldn’t help it. It was such a huge secret and I’d be carrying it all this time. All this time it was so hard. Lying to Kili, seeing it hurt your uncle…I just couldn’t anymore.” Her tears were coming thick and fast by the time she had finished but Fili didn’t seem to calm down at the sight. Kili released Fili’s hand to hug his mother, stroking her back gently.

“Mama….mama I’m angry. I’m allowed to be angry. But mama I just…I can’t…” Fili kept getting stuck over his words and Kili moved back to comfort him instead.

“Do you remember when I said that me and Fili needed to figure this out for ourselves? And that we needed to fix this without your help?” Kili asked, interrupting to break the tension.

Dis nodded.

“Well I think once we start figuring things out Fili will be able to talk to you better and you’ll finally understand what the other is trying to say.” Kili continued, “But as long as you know that he doesn’t hate you.”

“I really don’t mama,” Fili murmured, “I really don’t. I just can’t….I don’t know how I feel right now…I don’t know what to say.”

“I…understand Fili.” Dis said. “I love you.”

“I love you too mama.” Fili replied. He took Kili’s hand again. “Let’s go Kili.”

“Oh mama,” Kili said as they made to leave the room, “Don’t tell Uncle Thorin about anything that we say okay? And don’t talk to him about this problem unless he brings it up okay? We want to have the upper hand when we deal with him.”

Dis nodded silently, and Kili saw the spark of disapproval in her eyes that was there when she knew that the boys were up to something and she wanted to stop it. It was a good sight, and made Kili smile as they left the room.

“Are you okay?” He asked Fili as they made their way back to their room.

“Mmm,” Fili grunted as he walked. He was tired and annoyed, Kili could feel it through their bond. Rubbing his thumb along Fili’s hand Kili brought it up to his mouth and kissed the palm. Fili smiled.  
“You know what would make me feel better?”

Kili shrugged.

“A bath and a nice sleep with you in my arms.”

Blushing Kili shoved his brother playfully. “I’ll run us a bath then.”

“And let’s have no more talk of mama or uncle Thorin now Kili,” Fili requested, “Let’s just talk. About anything.”

“Tell me about da,” Kili said absently, “I love those stories.”

Fili’s face lit up at the request and he nodded. “I’ll tell you everything.”


	10. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili confronts Thorin wildly but Fili thinks other tactics are needed. Thorin and Dis' realisation that they are each others ones and the night they conceived Kili.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline of this chapter is all over the place :L but it gives a bit of background to Thorin and Dis /o/

 

 

“I’ve thought of a way we can talk to Uncle Thorin,” Kili exclaimed as he burst into the room. Fili shifted from where he had been sat reading under a lamp and smiled at Kili’s energy. They had only been back in Erebor for a week and they were still facing a lot of issues but Kili had bounced back to his regular energetic self. It was nice to see, it gave Fili the energy he needed when the days felt too long.

“Oh?” He asked.

Kili nodded vigorously and skipped over to his brother. He took the chair opposite him but couldn’t keep still, fidgeting and stamping his feet. “We have to corner him. Confront him directly. Tell him we want answers!” He declared.

Fili looked at Kili with slightly wide eyes. It was such a simple solution but neither of them had even thought of attempting it since they had returned from Dale. Thorin had been acting strange and had not seemed to want to talk to either of them, but they hadn’t put a lot of effort into talking to him either.

“Are you sure that will work?” Fili asked.

Kili shrugged, “It will. Come on Fili we can corner him easily, we’re his nephews.”

Fili laid his book aside and stood up. “Shall we go then?”

Kili nodded and jumped up. He was such a bundle of energy that Fili had to run to catch up with Kili as he barrelled through the halls to Thorin’s study. The door was slightly ajar, meaning that Thorin was definitely inside, so he couldn’t avoid them now. Kili banged on the door loudly as Fili reached him, a little out of breath.

“Calm down Kili you’ll break the door of its hinges,” He whispered.

“Come in.” Thorin called from inside. Kili opened the door a little more calmly than he probably wanted to, Fili following behind at a measured pace.  
“Ah boys I’m about to leave for a meeting can you come back later?”

“You always say that!” Kili exclaimed, getting straight to the point, “Fili and I need to talk to you uncle Thorin and it needs to happen soon.”

Thorin turned around and shook his head, his brow creasing in annoyance at Kili’s tone. “Kili, I have a lot of work to do. As you are well aware I am a King now, I cannot play to you and your brother’s every whim like I did when you were children.”

“No you didn’t!” Kili snapped, his mood suddenly changing. “You didn’t like our whims when we were children and the questions we have for you aren’t whims! They’re serious questions that need answers!”

“Do not speak to me like that!” Thorin shouted, moving away from the desk and confronting Kili face to face. Fili bristled and moved to protect his brother but Kili made no show of backing down, facing off Thorin with confidence. “I am your father, Kili, like it or not and you’ll show me the respect I deserve.”

Kili opened his mouth to shout back, but closed it immediately. He turned on his heel and stalked from the room.

“I’m not done with you young man!” Thorin yelled, making to move after him.

Fili got in the way to stop Thorin in his tracks. “He does not answer to your whims, uncle.” He said shortly before taking off after Kili. Thorin slammed the door behind the older brother.

“Kee wait up!” Fili cried, “Kee come on.”

Kili stopped suddenly and Fili nearly ran into him. He was shaking with anger and Fili immediately hugged him.

“I had to leave. I nearly said something terrible.” Kili admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay Kili you did well.” Fili soothed, “Why is Uncle Thorin acting this way?”

“He doesn’t want to face it,” Kili snapped, “He wants to hide and hope that it’ll all go away. This can’t go away! Doesn’t he realise that!?”

Fili shook his head and sighed, “I think we should talk about this process Kee.”

“Huh?” Kili looked up and pulled back from Fili’s arms. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t know if approaching Uncle Thorin like this is such a good idea. He obviously will do anything to avoid the issue and you just…you facing him off like that only makes him and you angry. Something bad is going to be said and it’s going to hurt everyone.” Fili explained, “We need to deal with him carefully.”

“You’re better at that sort of thing than I am.” Kili sighed, “I don’t know how to deal with things with finesse.”

Fili laughed, “I’ll show you don’t worry. We can work this out Kee.”

Pouting a little Kili chewed his lip as he considered something, “Do you ever wonder how ma and Uncle Thorin found out they were each other’s ones?”

Fili looked at him in shock, not really expecting the question, “I…I guess. I figured it was something like us.”

“And eventually they just gave in.” Kili sighed. Taking Fili’s hand, Kili slapped himself with one hand and shook his head. “Let’s do some training today.” He suggested, “Take our mind off Thorin.”

Fili smiled, “Sure. I’ll beat you this time though.”

“As if!” Kili laughed. His mood was instantly brighter and he took off down the corridor, leaving Fili behind yet again.

\--150 years ago --    

Thorin punched the wall, scaring both Frerin and Dis as he did so. Frerin stood immediately and went to grab Thorin’s hand but his brother shook him off.

“Please don’t,” Dis cried as Thorin went to punch the wall again. Thorin stopped and turned to his siblings. He was simmering, the anger and anguish visible in his eyes.

“Why? Why did this have to happen?” Thorin hissed, “Why did we have to lose Erebor?”

“Grandfather he…he um…” Frerin couldn’t finish the sentence, worried about Thorin’s reaction if he said and put it out there. “It’s not all bad Thorin, we’re all here.”

“Don’t say that!” Thorin yelled, “That doesn’t make it better. Just leave me!”

Frerin didn’t argue, a little upset at Thorin’s anger. Dis however did not leave, merely stood and approached her brother. They were alone now in a small built shack, their accommodation as they travelled across Middle Earth to find a new place to settle. She rested her hands on Thorin’s back and felt her brother freeze under her.

“Please Dis don’t make this harder.” Thorin murmured. The anger was instantly gone from his voice as he spoke to Dis, but she knew that it was still there, simmering under the service and she wanted to help her brother.

“I want to help you Thorin, not hinder you.” She said. Thorin turned to Dis and smiled, reaching up to stroke her cheeks softly.

“You had to mature way too quickly my dear sister.” He whispered, “But I am glad to have you here.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Dis agreed, “It makes my days brighter to know I can see you.”

Thorin flushed and turned away, hiding his face from Dis. She smirked and moved around so every time he turned away he was still facing her. “What are you doing?” Thorin asked, with a small laugh.

“I don’t want you to turn away from me Thorin,” Dis replied with a laugh of her own. “I need to see you.”

Thorin stopped and looked her right in the eye. There was no denying the electric shock that went through him when he looked right into Dis’ eyes but the feeling made him feel sicker than anything. How could he feel this way for his own sister? Was he cursed, as the rest of his family was? Dis was his One, the only person in the world he was ever going to be able to love and they could never be together. Not only that, but Thorin was sure Dis felt the same way. This wasn’t fair. Her life was going to be ruined because of this.

“Thorin?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do I feel this way?” Dis asked.

Thorin jolted and blinked. “What do you mean?”

“My life has been thrown into a massive jumble and I’ve lost my home. My older brothers are stressed and you’re well on your to breaking your hand.” Dis explained, “But whenever I look at you my heart swells and I feel so happy. Is that wrong?”

Thorin shook his head, “I feel the same.” He admitted, “Do you remember being taught about Ones while we were travelling?” He asked.

Their father had ensured Dis and Frerin were still be taught as they travelled. Thorin got out of it because Thrain needed someone to help rule the dwarves that were lost from their home.

Dis nodded. “Mother told me about them.”

“Well, that’s why you feel this way.” Thorin stated. “I’m your One, Dis, and you’re mine.”

Dis’ face changed automatically to shock and horror, “But it’s illegal Thorin, we can’t…we can’t be.”

Thorin took her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs gently, “I know Dis but it’s true. I’m sorry.”

“What…what do we do?” Dis asked.

“Ignore it.” Thorin said straight away. “Put these feelings aside Dis and try and be happy with someone else.”

“But Thorin I-.”

“Dis, you caught it early and it’s hard, I know.” Thorin began firmly, “But you have to promise me that you’ll try and move on. I’ll always be there for you Dis, always. Whatever you do. But we can’t pursue any sort of relationship and you know it.”

“I…I don’t understand.” Dis said quietly. “But I’ll go with what you say Thorin. I know you only want what’s best for me.”

“I do, Dis, I really do.” Thorin agreed, kissing Dis’ temples before pulling away from her and leaving to track down Frerin and apologise to him. He didn’t see Dis wipe the tears from her eyes as he went.

\-- 78 years ago --  

Thorin pulled Fili up into his arms and blew a raspberry on the youngster’s stomach. Fili shrieked with laughter, causing Dis to come into the room to see what was going on. She smiled warmly when she saw her brother playing with his nephew. “Your father is looking for you Fili,” She said to alert the two that she was there.

“Mama!” Fili cried, wriggling free of Thorin and running to his mother. “Where is da?”

“He’s outside I think he’s got a present for you.” Dis teased, sweeping Fili up to her level and kissing his forehead. “Along with you.”

“Yes mama!”

Fili was off as soon as Dis put him down, hurrying outside and leaving Thorin and Dis alone. Thorin smiled and stood, moving towards the door.

“Are you leaving?” Dis asked.

“Fili’s father isn’t actually right outside is he?” Thorin asked with a small grin, “That was just to get rid of him.”

“He’s in the garden,” Dis said defensively, “But I’m sure he’ll take Fili to the market or something.”

Thorin sighed, “Dis we’ve talked about this.”

“I know,” Dis said hurriedly, “I know. But it’s so hard Thorin. We’re living in the same house, we’re so close…and since Fili was born I haven’t actually been physical with his father. I…I love you Thorin. I can’t shake my feelings for you anymore.”

Thorin turned to look at Dis and watched her approach him. He held out his hand to stop her from getting too close. “We can’t do this Dis. You’re married.”

“Thorin-.”

“Please Dis. It’s been hard enough all these years to stay away from you and put on a brave face when you got married.” Thorin exclaimed, “You have a son and a husband now you must look to them.”

Dis sighed and nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry Thorin I’m sorry.”

Thorin shook his head and smiled, “Don’t worry about it Dis, it’s hard.”

//

Closing his eyes Thorin sighed and rubbed his temples. Today had been stressful. He had spent the whole day with Fili and had spent a lot of it wondering what it would have been like if Fili had been his son instead. He was Dis’ One, he should have fathered her son. As if she could read his thoughts, Dis opened the door to his room and shut it quietly. She was wearing only her nightgown and Thorin thought he might have been dreaming until Dis took a deep breath and approached the bed.

“Thorin…I know you’re always saying we shouldn’t do this but I can’t resist anymore.” She whispered. “And he found out.”

“What?” Thorin asked, sitting bolt upright. Dis’ partner knew. That wasn’t good. What if he told other people? “How did he find out?”

“He told me he’d known all along, but he was happy to have had the chance to live by my side all these years because he loved me.” Dis continued, “Thorin I don’t want to start a relationship with you.”

“But you want something.” Thorin finished.

Dis nodded. “Thorin….”

“Does he mind?” Thorin asked.

Dis shook her head, “He told me that it was hard when you’d lost your One. He didn’t even know if I had a One, so he confirmed that he wasn’t my One. He said I could pursue something with you if I wanted to, he’d keep up appearances for us.”

“But Dis-.”

“I know I can’t do that. Fili would get too confused. But…I was thinking we could have one night? Just one wouldn’t hurt would it Thorin?” She asked.

Thorin weighed up the options. He had been fighting this for over one hundred years and it was getting harder and harder. Dis was here, and she was willing. And Thorin wanted her. Reaching out to her, Thorin stroked her face gently and drew her closer. When their lips finally met after the years they had spent fighting against their instincts there was no stopping after that. Clothes went flying and Thorin was glad that Fili was a deep sleeper.

\-- 77 years ago -- 

Dis was tired and sweaty when Fili finally came to her again. In her arms was a small baby with a tuft of dark hair. Fili was looking at the baby with awe, poking at his face to see if he would move.

“Fili, leave him alone.” Thorin chastised his nephew. When he looked down at the baby in Dis’ arms there was no mistaking it. This child was his.

 _“Just one wouldn’t hurt would it Thorin?”_ Dis had said that night. Running a hand through his hair Thorin sighed. What had they done?

“He must never know,” Dis murmured, stroking her new babies cheeks gently. “Ever.”

“Know what mama?” Fili asked, blinking up at his mother.

“Nothing Fili,” Dis said absently, “It’s not important.”

Thorin nodded. He knew what Dis was referring to and he agreed wholeheartedly. This child could never know that he was a product of one night of abandon.


	11. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin makes an admission to a council of dwarves that does not go down well with Fili and Kili. Kili takes drastic action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i left it on quite a cliffhanger i think :L dont worry i wont leave it for months and months like ive done before /o/

 

 

Thorin sighed when he entered his study again after a long day. The argument with Kili was still fresh in his mind and he wanted nothing more than to apologise to both Fili and Kili and hug them to him like he had when they were younger. But his pride was in the way. He wanted Kili to accept him but Kili refused. Thorin knew it was probably better for their relationships to remain unchanged, but he couldn’t help but want to have Kili as his son, to have a son, to tell the world he had a son.

“I heard you shouted at the boys this morning.”

Thorin turned and found Dis sitting in his chair, her arms folded and her brow creased.

“I did. I’m sorry Dis.” Thorin said quietly.

Dis shook her head. “Don’t worry about that, I know Kili and Fili can handle it together. There’s something else I want to talk about.”

“And that is?” Thorin pressed. The last time Dis had come into his room and said something like that, Kili had been conceived. Thorin was not making that mistake again.

Dis stood and moved around the desk. Thorin moved at the same time to keep a good distance between them and Dis smiled at his actions. “I was thinking about the announcement of Kili and Fili being each other’s ones.” She explained, “It’s hard to keep it hidden and yet the boys have to. We know how hard it is Thorin I don’t want my boys to keep on going through that.”

“You raise a good point,” Thorin agreed, “The boy’s do need to admit to the world that they’re in a relationship. Alright, Dis, I’ll make the announcement.”

“Thorin, don’t just do it.” Dis warned, “Make sure the boys know you’re going to do it.”

Thorin didn’t respond, merely sank into his chair and pulled some paper work towards him. Dis watched him with a shake of her head and left the room. Had she helped or hindered? Kili and Fili definitely needed to come out to the world that they were together, but would it really help if it happened while there was drama between them and Thorin? Perhaps it would give them the moment they needed to talk about the other problems they had, since Thorin would hopefully talk to the boys before he made the announcement.

//

“Thank you for coming.” Thorin began, standing and smiling grimly at the gathered dwarves. Dwarves from Ered Luin who hadn’t come back to Erebor and those that had always called the Blue Mountains home, along with Dain and those from the Iron Hills, were all visiting Erebor to see it in all its glory again. Fili and Kili were in the meeting Thorin had called, as were Balin, Dwalin and Dis. “I have a few announcements to make before we really begin this meeting.”

Dis looked at Thorin in alarm. He wasn’t going to, surely? Fili and Kili glanced at each other and shrugged. They hadn’t spoken or seen Thorin since the argument they had had a couple of days before, and therefore had no idea what Thorin was thinking. What did they care what his announcements were? Fili had decided that they were going to take a backseat from the politics of Erebor for a while, especially since Fili was supposed to be following in Thorin’s footsteps.

“My nephews, Kili and Fili, sons of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror,” Thorin began, “Have discovered that they are each other’s Ones.”

Kili and Fili looked up immediately and Kili jumped up in annoyance. “What are you doing?!” He exclaimed.

“It’s about time it came out to the public,” Thorin replied calmly, “Fili and you should not have to hide your relationship together, especially since it’s entirely legal.”

“Surely we should have gotten to decide when it came out!” Kili yelled, “How could you just out us like this?”

“It’s not that big of a deal Kili,” Dwalin interjected, annoyed at Kili’s tone towards Thorin. Balin laid a hand on Dwalin’s arm to calm him. He understood exactly what was going on between Thorin, Dis and the boys, and he didn’t want Dwalin to get involved.

“What if we weren’t ready to accept the responsibility that comes with this?!” Kili shouted. “The pressure to marry, the pressure to find a surrogate for an heir! We’ve only just begun our relationship it’s still young we’re still figuring things out!”

Fili stood and wrapped an arm around him to calm him down. “How could you do this!!? How could you uncle Thorin!?” Kili yelled, pulling himself from Fili’s arm and approaching his Uncle. Thorin managed to keep calm and watched Kili approach. Dain sat up in interest, looking between the brothers and Thorin as if he were putting a plan together.

“It needed to come out Kili, and I’m the King. I can make the announcement when I want to.” Thorin explained slowly, “Dain and those from Ered Luin need to hear the plans for the future of Erebor, and Erebor’s heir.”

Kili slammed his hands down on the table, upsetting the ink on the table and the drinks that had been brought in as well. Before anyone else could say anything Kili turned and swept from the room, slamming the door behind him so hard it rattled on its hinges. Fili remained, eying the room and trying to decide what the reaction of the room was.

“You’ve made many bad decisions before uncle Thorin.” Fili said quietly, “But this one has to be the worst. How could you not ask us before you announced this?”

“I got the permission I needed from your mother Fili. If you and Kili are so sure that you’re each other’s Ones then it shouldn’t be an issue.” Thorin said.

Dis stood to protect herself but Fili beat her to it. “Don’t involve my ma in this!” He hissed, “If she did anything, she would have merely asked you to consider it, not do it on your own assumption that it would be okay. You may have announced it, but I can tell you now uncle Thorin that neither Kili nor I are ready for the marriage and surrogacy that comes from this announcement. So we won’t be hiding our relationship anymore, but we will choose when we get married and choose who is going to be our surrogate.”

With that said Fili turned and left the room. He closed the door a lot quieter than Kili had, but his words had made it clear where he was standing. Dis shook her head and left after her sons.

“Now that is out of the way,” Thorin said, “We can get on to the discussions and reasons that have brought you all here.”

//

Fili finally found Kili sitting on the ramparts over the gates to Erebor. He had his bow with him and was aiming at the ground outside of Erebor, but his stance was wrong and Fili knew he was merely keeping his hands busy to stem his anger. He wordlessly stood next to his brother and watched the gates to Erebor, leaning on the parapet and watching the river flow.

“Why would he do this?” Kili asked quietly. The anger he had had when speaking to Thorin was gone when he spoke to Fili. Fili smiled sadly and turned to his brother. “I…we have so many issues, so many things to discuss and he just tries to mask it with other problems.”

Fili blinked and something came to him suddenly. “What if that is what he’s doing?”

“Huh?”

“He doesn’t want to face these problems, so by announcing that we’re each other’s ones means that there will be so much political things that we have to deal with that we won’t have time to bother him.” Fili explained, “He wants to muddy the waters. He wants to make sure we’re too busy to even think of talking to him.”

Kili shook his head and sighed, “I don’t understand.”

“Uncle Thorin has a lot of pride.” Fili answered, “And I think he really wants you to be his son. But he knows that you won’t, and he knows that’s probably better but he can’t bring himself to say it to us. He’s afraid.”

“I was afraid.” Kili said, “I was afraid to hurt him. And you. But I had to make a choice and I did it.”

“It’s harder for Thorin I think.” Fili mused, “It’s hard because he’s lost so much and he’s afraid that if we front this out he’ll lose us as well.”

“He’s stupid!” Kili spat, “This is all stupid. I hate it. We have to do something.”

“We’ve talked about this Kili, we need to be careful with what we do.” Fili countered, “Please don’t do anything rash.”

Kili didn’t say anything, lowering his bow and putting his arrow back into the quiver. Fili watched his movements carefully but couldn’t see any of the sure signs that Kili was planning something.

“I’m going to check on mother,” He said.

Kili blinked, “Why?”

“After you left Thorin said that he had had her permission to announce what he did. I think she’s upset.” Fili replied.

“Okay. I’m going to train I think, get rid of all my anger.” Kili decided.

Fili kissed him gently and smiled softly at him. Kili returned it and following Fili down from the ramparts. They went their separate ways when they reached the bottom, with promises to meet up later before dinner.

//

“Are you okay ma?” Fili asked as he entered Dis’ room. She was sat at the table with her head in her hands. She only looked up when Fili closed the door.

“I’m fine,” Dis said, “A little shocked but fine.”

“Did you ask Thorin about announcing our Oneship?”

Dis nodded. “Yes. I asked him to consider it and talk to you both about it before he did anything.”

“I knew you would have said that.” Fili smiled, “What’s going to happen now?”

“You want to know the process?” Dis asked. Fili nodded. “Sit down Fili and I’ll talk you through it.”

Fili did so, taking a seat next to his mother and waiting for her to explain it to him. He knew the basics of what was coming, Kili had covered it when he was yelling at Thorin but he didn’t know if they had to do anything in a certain amount of time because of their royal status.

“Though it would be better for you to marry within the first month after the announcement, given the time that you and Kili have been together, you can have a longer engagement.” Dis began, “As for surrogacy, as long as you have an heir before Thorin steps down and you take the throne, you can wait for a long time before choosing one. You and Kili have the choice here, and it’s a difficult decision to make, for both of you and for the dwarven woman involved.”

“So we don’t have to choose straight away? And Thorin doesn’t have the right to tell us who to do it with?” Fili asked to clarify.

Dis nodded, “That’s true. I don’t expect you two to marry until a year from now in all honesty. Especially with this problem between Thorin and you two. But Fili there is something that will need to happen.”

“What is that ma?”

“You will need to have a formal announcement. An actual announcement. Not just to the small congregation like Thorin did, but to everyone in the Dwarven realm. Which will need to be done by you and Kili.” Dis explained.

“So like, at a feast or in the throne room?” Fili asked.

“Something like that would be good yes. You’d be saying it to the same people, but you’d be doing it instead of Thorin doing it, and it’ll be seen as official.” Dis agreed.

Fili nodded. “Okay. I’ll tell Kili about it when he comes back from training.”

Dis smiled, “I know you two will sort this out. Especially you Fili, you’ve always been so clever.”

“Kili’s clever too.” Fili said although he blushed and preened a little under Dis’ compliment. “He’s just emotional as well.”

“And he likes doing something instead of sitting back,” Dis laughed, “I’m surprised you’ve got him taking a backseat.”

“Well we tried cornering Thorin and it didn’t work well.” Fili admitted, “So he’s trying something new.”

“I hope it works.” Dis sighed, “I really do.”

//

It was dark when Thorin finally returned to his study. Dain had asked for a training session with his cousin and Thorin had obliged him. The weapon at his waist jangled as he walked into his study and rubbed at his eyes. He was tired. Dwalin had been on edge all day because of Kili’s outburst in the morning and the fact that Dain had not had the best relationship with Thorin in previous years, and assassinations were entirely possible.

Taking a breath Thorin shut the door and froze. Why had his door been open? He always shut it before he left it and he usually locked it. So why was it open? Drawing his sword Thorin approached the desk. A figure moved out from behind it and Thorin attacked before he had a chance to see who it was. The attack would not had severely injured whoever it was in front of him, just incapacitated them so Thorin could question them. Quickly lighting several candles Thorin exhaled when he saw who it was.

“Dwalin!! Dwalin get help!” He yelled. Dwalin was not far away and he came running when he heard Thorin’s voice.

“What’s going….oh Mahal, Kili!” Dwalin exclaimed when he entered Thorin’s study. Thorin dropped his sword and gathered Kili into his arms.

“Fetch Oin and the other healers!” Thorin demanded, “Quickly.”

Dwalin tore off and Thorin followed him, carrying Kili gently to his chest. Kili was awake, his eyes focused on Thorin but his breathing was laboured. For a fully grown dwarf, whom Thorin had assumed it was, the wound wouldn’t have been that bad. But Kili was not fully grown yet, he was still young. He wasn’t as strong as other dwarves because he used arrows more than swords and Thorin had hit him with more force than necessary for the young dwarf. His breathing was laboured but he was awake.

“Hold on Kili.” Thorin begged, “Please.”

“Uncle Thorin…” Kili managed to say, “I…I just wanted…to talk…to you.”

“Kili. I’m so sorry.” Thorin gasped, “I’m so sorry I should have…I should have…”

“Thorin! Oh Mahal, lad are you okay?” Oin interrupted as Thorin arrived at the Healing Halls.

“I slashed him, thinking he was an intruder.” Thorin admitted, “He’s badly hurt please help him.”

“I will laddie, I will.” Oin said, “Lay him down and then leave please, I’ll need space to work on him.”

“I’m not leaving him.” Thorin snapped. “I won’t get in the way but I’m not leaving.”

“Fine,” Oin sighed, “Hurry it up though laddie.”

//

Fili jumped when the door banged open. He was shocked to see Dwalin there, he had assumed it would be Kili, since it was nearly dinner time.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“It’s Kili. Fili, there’s been an accident.”


	12. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili is okay, and the family finally gets around to talking. Fili is announced as Thorin's heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the throne room of Erebor in the films doesnt have a lot of room for a lot of dwarves to congregate
> 
> but
> 
> it could happen bc yknow dwarves are rly good at building things, so maybe retractable floors :L
> 
> its not going to be ok rn boys and im sorry ;;

 

 

“What the hell did you do!” Fili bellowed, shoving Thorin away from the bed where Kili lay in instigated sleep. “Why would you do this to him?”

“It was an accident Fili.” Thorin said, allowing Fili to shove him into a wall and refusing to fight back. Dis ran to her son and took Kili’s hand, bringing it to her lips so she could affectionately kiss the palm.

“An accident!” Fili yelled, “All he wanted to do was talk to you and sort out this mess that you and ma dumped us in. And you wouldn’t even give him that when he asked for it. Then you just…tell everyone about us being in a Oneship…and now this. What is wrong with you?!”

“Fili it was honestly an accident.” Thorin repeated, “I believed Kili to be an intruder in my study and I took action.”

“So you decided to slash at him?” Fili laughed sceptically, “As if an intruder would be able to penetrate that deep into Erebor, especially with Dwalin around.”

“I reacted the way that anyone would have done to an unknown presence in their space.” Thorin said defensively. “I had no intention to hurt Kili and you know it!”

“But you have been hurting him! All this time by ignoring him you’ve been hurting him and causing him anguish and pain.” Fili exclaimed, “Kili’s been trying so hard to please everyone, but eventually he had to make a choice. And he knew it would hurt you, but he did it. And he apologised for it. The least you could do was listen to him and talk to him!”

“I know. I know.” Thorin sighed, “I know I should have talked to him and to you.”

“Then why didn’t you!” Fili shouted, “Why did you let it get to this?!”

Thorin fell silent as Fili pinned him against the wall. He didn’t have the answer that Fili wanted to hear, all answers he had seemed weak and foolish even to his own ears. He had nearly killed Kili because the boy had merely wanted to talk to him, to make him see reason.

“F…Fili.”

Kili’s raspy voice broke the silence and Fili immediately released Thorin to cross to his brother. Kili’s eyes were cracked open and he was wearing a small smile.

“You’re okay,” Fili sighed in relief, “Kee.”

“Yeah.” Kili agreed. He tried to sit up but Fili and Dis forced him to lie back down.

“You’re not as injured as you were in the Battle of Five Armies but you still need to take it easy.” Oin stated, bustling into the room to check on his patient.

“I don’t have to stay in bed do I?” Kili asked, annoyed.

Oin cocked his head to the side as he considered the answer. “I believe another days rest is all you need.” He finally said, “But I mean actual rest Kili lad, you need it.”

“Okay,” Kili nodded, “I’ll stay in bed for a day.”

“If, and only if, Oin thinks you need more than a day after that Kili, you have to listen to him.” Fili warned, “He knows what’s best for you.”

Kili huffed but didn’t argue. His eyes alighted on Thorin and he went a little paler than normal.

“Kili, I’m sorry.” Thorin said quietly, moving to Kili’s side. “I’m so sorry.”

Kili shook his head, “I should have known better uncle, I’m sorry I snuck up on you. It’s just that-.”

“I know Kili, I was avoiding you. But I will talk to you when you’ve rested and healed. And I mean properly. Whatever you need to say to me I will listen. And we will talk.” Thorin promised.

Kili’s face lit up, “You mean it?!”

“I do.” Thorin said firmly, “But first Kili I want you to rest and heal. I don’t want to upset you anymore while you’re injured.”

Kili nodded and lay down.

“I think you should all leave now though,” Oin declared, “Kili needs sleep if he is to truly recover.”

Fili leant forward and kissed Kili gently. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.”

“Get better soon baby,” Dis murmured, kissing Kili’s forehead as well.

Thorin faltered and Kili took his hand. “I’ll see you soon uncle,”

“Feel better Kili,” He murmured.

//

“Thorin, are you really going to talk to him?” Dis asked hopefully.

Thorin nodded. “It shouldn’t have come to this but it did. I severely injured my…my son. And it’s because I was too afraid to only talk to him.”

“It’s been long enough,” Fili put in, “This needs to be sorted. For me, for Kili and for ma. And for you Thorin.”

Thorin smiled softly and approached Fili. “Please forgive me Fili.”

“Let’s talk to Kili first before we think about me.” Fili said shortly. He couldn’t tell Thorin the way he felt, he needed Kili to do that for him. It was hard for him to rely on his brother so much, but Kili understood him so well, and he knew exactly how he felt. Fili couldn’t bring himself to tell Thorin how he felt. But Kili would. And Fili had to rely on that.

“Let’s wait together.” Thorin decided and offered a small smile. Fili returned it, as did Dis.

//

Kili clutched the glass tightly in his hands to stop them from shaking. He was sat in a comfortable chair with Fili glued to his side, Thorin and Dis sat opposite them and they were ready to talk.

“Where should we begin?” Thorin asked. He wanted the boy’s to lead so they could get everything covered.

“I need you to accept that I won’t accept you as my father.” Kili said straight away, a little bluntly.

Thorin didn’t flinch.

“I have my reasons. And you need to hear them and try to understand them.” Kili continued. Thorin nodded. Kili took a breath, glanced at Fili and smiled. “My main reason is Fili.”

“You mentioned that before you left for Dale.” Thorin commented, “About how all of this would affect Fili. I want to know what that is.”

“Let me tell you.” Kili said, “Fili and I shared the fact that neither of us had a dad. Fili would tell me stories of da, and we would talk about him for ages. We loved him, even though I didn’t remember him. And suddenly I have a father and Fili doesn’t. There’s jealousy that comes with that, and anger and hatred as well. Fili abandoned his own childhood to become your heir, and then it turned out to be me. It turns out I had a father, while Fili’s da is gone. And now he knows why I was treated differently our entire lives.”

“I told Kili he should accept you,” Fili butted in, “But he refused.”

“I want to look after Fili’s feelings above yours uncle Thorin.” Kili said.

Thorin nodded. “I understand that Kili, especially now I know you and Fili are in a Oneship. And I’m sorry, for everything that I put you through Fili. I was selfish and I couldn’t seem to see you as anything but a nephew even though I saw Kili as a son.”

“That’s in the past uncle Thorin,” Kili said hurriedly, “And me and Fili have talked about this and accepted the past. It’s the future we want to look to.”

“And I,” Dis agreed, “It’s my fault that you know the truth now. I said it and I can’t take it back, but we can move forward together, as a family.”

“But first uncle Thorin, I need you to know that Fili is not only my One, but my brother. My full brother. And you are my uncle. And that has to be okay.” Kili said.

Silence fell and all eyes fell on Thorin. Fili shifted and spoke before Thorin could. “The pain I felt when I found out Kili had a father, and that that person was you, Thorin, was extremely high. I felt betrayed by everyone, even Kili. It wasn’t his fault. But I still blamed him a little. And then, I thought, had my da known about you and ma? And had he been hurt by it as well like me? But from what I knew of my da, he would have accepted it because it would have made ma happy. And that helped me accept it a little I suppose. But then, ma still cheated on him with you Thorin, and conceived Kili through it. I remember da being really excited when Kili was born, but he must have known that Kili was yours because the resemblance is just too much to deny. My da was a really amazing person and to think that that person was Kili’s da as well, it made me feel so proud to be able to remember him and pass on memories of him to his younger son because he didn’t have any memories.” Fili paused and took a breath. Kili took his hands and squeezed them.  
“I don’t want Kili to accept you as his father, even though I told him that he should. And that’s because my entire life Kili was my full brother, my little brother and I had a duty to tell him everything I could about our da. It’s selfish I suppose. I don’t want Kili to have those experiences because if he had them, I wouldn’t be able to share them with him from my own experiences. But when I told Kili that he accepted it easily and said he understood. I’m so lucky to have Kili. And you uncle Thorin.”

“Fili, I’m so sorry.” Thorin whispered. He came forward from his chair and pulled both Fili and Kili into a hug. “I’m so sorry to both of you. My own pride made me want to have Kili as my son, but I know it’s not possible. I won’t push to have our relationships change. You are my nephews, regardless of what blood says, and you’re both important to me.”

“Do you mean it, uncle Thorin?” Kili asked excitedly.

Thorin nodded. “You are my nephew Kili. I won’t ask you to be my son any longer.”

Dis came forward as well to join the hug, tears in her eyes. “Can we get past this?” She asked quietly.

“It will be hard,” Fili admitted, “But we’ll try ma.”

“Boys.” Thorin said gruffly, “I’m sorry for announcing your Oneship like that. I have an idea how I can rectify it.”

“How?” Kili asked, “You can’t retract it now uncle, it’s true.”

“I shall announce to the community that Fili is my heir. I shall make the formal announcement that you are my heir Fili. If you and Kili have already announced your Oneship, when you are accepted as my heir there can be no one put forward as a wife for you.” Thorin explained.

Kili and Fili exchanged a look and nodded together. “That makes sense. It’s a good way to rectify it.” Fili agreed.

“I’m glad I can make it better after I made such a mistake.” Thorin murmured. “I love you boys.”

“I love you too uncle Thorin.” Kili said, hugging Thorin tightly.

“I love you, uncle.” Fili whispered. Thorin hugged him as Kili hugged Thorin and Dis hugged all three of them.

“Ow, ow.” Kili complained, pulling back from Thorin and Dis. The wound from Thorin was stinging.

“Are you okay?” All three asked at once.

Kili laughed. “Yeah. I’m kind of happy this happen I guess.”

“What?” Fili asked angrily.

“It finally got uncle Thorin to talk to us.” Kili pointed out.

“It shouldn’t have gotten to that.” Thorin stated firmly. “And I’m sorry it did.”

Kili shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. It’s over now and we’ve talked. And we can continue talking if we need to. And that’s all that matters right now.”

“Kili’s right,” Dis said, “We’re a family again, finally.”

Smiles broke on all four faces and they all hugged again, though a little gentler this time for Kili.

//

“It is with great pleasure that I present to you the heir to the throne of Erebor, Fili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror.” Thorin’s voice boomed over the throne room of Erebor where there were hundreds of dwarves gathered. Dain was near the front and from the look in his eye he didn’t look happy, but the majority of the dwarves cheered when Fili walked forward, adorned with the splendours of the Kings of Erebor from years before.

“All my life I have dreamt of the halls of Erebor and being able to walk these corridors!” Fili spoke with his voice just as loud as Thorin’s, carrying to the dwarves at the very back of the room. “And now I am here, I will do my best as the heir to the throne and lead the dwarves with the same grace and strength that my uncle did before me, and the other kings before him.”

Glancing at Thorin, Fili took another breath and stepped a bit further forward. “And I would like to introduce my One, my partner for all eternity blessed by both Mahal and the Illuvatar. Kili, son of Dis, daughter of Thrain, son of Thror.”

Kili came forward as well, wearing just as much splendour as both Fili and Thorin but looking a lot more uncomfortable in it. The dwarves cheered again. It was rare for dwarves to find their Ones as young as Kili and Fili had and since they were the same gender and children would not be an issue, their relationship was accepted without question. Dain however was still looking annoyed. When Kili and Fili were stood by each other’s side in front of the throne he frowned and seemed to the other dwarves to be considering something, but they were all too busy celebrating the good news from the royal family.

“Looks like uncle Thorin has really taken what we said on board.” Kili murmured, leaning in so they wouldn’t be overheard.

Fili nodded, “I’m glad. You were really brave through all this Kili.”

“So were you,” Kili said. Fili turned and kissed Kili’s cheek, causing more noise from the congregated dwarves.   
“Is it all going to be okay now?” Kili asked softly.

Fili nodded. “It’ll take some time but yeah Kili, it’ll all be okay.”


	13. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing seem to be going right, but when things are going right something always has to mess it up. Fili and Kili find themselves facing another major problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda made Dain the bad guy :L but I've seen it in a lot of fics before so I'm kinda okay using it /o/

 

 

Kili stretched gently as he rolled over and blinked the sleep from his eyes. Fili was still sleeping, curled around Kili and snoring quietly in his ear. Kili smiled and cuddled back into his brother. It had been a while since both of them had slept through the night, since they had been so stressed over Thorin. And now they could wake up in the morning and spend their time messing around, laughing and talking and play fighting and fooling around. Kili flushed at the memories and buried his face in Fili’s chest.

“Mmm…good morning Kili.” Fili murmured, kissing the top of Kili’s head.

“It is a good morning.” Kili agreed with a smile. Fili chuckled a little bit and kissed Kili’s forehead again. “It’s been a week since uncle Thorin announced you as his heir Fili and everything is going well. I think it’s okay.”

Fili nodded, “It’s better than before at least.”

“Are you talking to uncle Thorin?” Kili asked.

“Sometimes yeah. We talk about preparing me for becoming King more than anything, but every so often we talk about other things.” Fili replied.

Kili sighed and snuggled back into Fili again. “Good.”

Smiling, Fili buried his head in Kili’s hair and closed his eyes. It had been a few days since the boy’s had gone to breakfast at the same time as Thorin and Dis because they spent most of their morning in bed not really doing anything.

So it was hard for them to pull themselves out of bed when a knock resounded at the door. Fili was the one who finally got himself to the door and opened it to find Balin stood there looking worried. He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach automatically at the look Balin was giving him and Fili hoped Kili would stay in bed so he wouldn’t see it.

“Who is it?” Kili asked, shifting.

“What’s wrong Master Balin?” Fili asked quietly.

“There’s been a development regarding your Oneship with Kili, lad.” Balin explained, “Your uncle wants to see you both in his study as soon as possible.”

“What sort of development?” Fili pressed.

Balin shook his head, “It’s not my place to tell you laddie, just get yourself to Thorin’s study with your brother.”

“I will, thanks Balin.” Fili said. He closed the door and turned to Kili, who was still lounging on the bed. “Kili I have to go and talk to uncle Thorin about something, stay here.”

“Can’t I come with you?” Kili asked, sitting up and frowning. Thorin rarely called Fili alone, he preferred to talk to them both together ever since the problems they had had.

“He asked to talk to me alone, but you can come if you want. You’ll have to get dressed,” Fili teased.

Kili groaned and flopped back onto the bed, “I’ll be back soon don’t worry,” Fili laughed, shrugging on some furs and leaving the room. His heart was hammering as he walked the halls towards Thorin’s study. What could have happened? Why did something else have to go wrong? They had just sorted everything out finally after months of heartache and things were getting back on track.

Thorin looked grim when Fili entered the study and his demeanour didn’t change when the door was closed and the two were finally alone.

“What’s going on uncle?” Fili asked.

Thorin gestured to a seat and took his own when Fili sat down. “I’m afraid something has come up. Dain, the leader of the dwarves of the Iron Hills, has come forward with some concerns surrounding your Oneship with Kili. He believes that it is a political thing, that I have set this up to keep the wealth of Erebor within the immediate family. When you marry and eventually chose a surrogate the mother of that child will not have any parental rights over the child, therefore keeping the wealth with us again.”

Fili let Thorin’s words wash over him in shock. Dain didn’t believe his Oneship with Kili was real. And it wasn’t something that was easily proven. How did you prove to another dwarf that you loved someone so much you’d rather die than be without them?

“What…what do we do?” He asked.

Thorin shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know Fili. Dain can’t really use this as leverage to prove what I’m doing is political, especially since it’s not and most of the dwarves of Erebor believe that you are each other’s Ones.”

“We have to do something.” Fili demanded, “How can Kee and I prove that we’re Ones?”

“There’s no way to truly prove it.” Thorin admitted, “We can’t really do anything. Except face Dain’s accusations head on and try and convince him that what he thinks is wrong.”

“Then let’s do that. Is he still in Erebor?” Fili asked.

“Yes. I’ll call a meeting. Do you want to call your brother in?” Thorin asked.

Fili considered it for only a moment and nodded. “Kee needs to be involved in this, it affects his life just as much as mine.”

“Go and get him then.” Thorin ordered, “Come back here when you’re dressed and ready. Dain, Balin and I shall be here waiting.”

“Thank you, uncle Thorin.”

“We’ll sort this out Fili I promise.”

//

Kili was not happy when Fili entered the room. Fili had spent a few moments composing himself before he had gone back to tell Kili what was going on.

“What took you so long?” He whined, rolling over. When he saw Fili’s face Kili sat up, concerned and gestured for Fili to come and sit down. “What’s wrong?”

“Dain’s causing problems. We need to get dressed and go to the study now.” Fili replied.

“What’s he doing?” Kili asked, yawning.

“That we aren’t truly each other’s Ones. That it’s something uncle Thorin made up as a political move so that the wealth of Erebor would stay in our immediate family.” Fili explained, “We need to go and talk to him, convince him that he’s wrong.”

Kili’s face fell, “Why would he say that?”

“Dain is…troublesome.” Fili said quietly, “He’s probably making a political move of his own.”

“I’ll get dressed then.” Kili said firmly. Fili watched him moving around the room, grabbing his clothes and shoving them on. When Kili pushed into the bathroom Fili stood and began getting dressed himself, ignoring the pain in his chest. What if Dain didn’t back down? What if he continued trying to ruin their happiness? What if he and Kili couldn’t be each other’s Ones in public, what if they had to hide it? They had had the chance to be so open with each other and had been accepted by family and friends, but Dain could easily destroy everything. And for what? Even if he did he wouldn’t get a share of Erebor’s wealth, there was no way Thorin would help him now that he had tried this.

“Are you ready?” Kili asked, putting a hand on Fili’s shoulder and making him jump.

“Yeah.” He sighed, “Let’s go and show Dain that we are each other’s Ones.”

Kili nodded and took Fili’s hand. They walked hand in hand through the halls of Erebor and everyone that saw them offered smiles and kind words. It made Fili and Kili feel a little better. They could hear raised voices coming from Thorin’s study as they approached, but they entered calmly enough. Dain, Thorin and Balin froze when the two boys entered and everyone was quiet as they all took seats. Fili and Kili didn’t release each other’s hands.

“Now that everyone is here we can begin.” Thorin began, “With a discussion of why anyone thinks it necessary for us to be here.”

Dain huffed a laugh and crossed his arms, “You know why we’re here cousin.”

“Oh I do,” Thorin agreed, “But why don’t you say it, Dain.”

“Fine.” Dain said. He stood to emphasise his point, but he was facing four stony faced dwarves. “I’m here, cousin, because I believe the announcement you made about Fili and Kili being Ones is fake, a political ploy. And their reactions when you did it supports my thoughts. Neither of them was happy, but the reactions seemed a little too stretched to me. You want to keep all the wealth of Erebor to your immediate family and not share it out amongst the rest of us, that have as much claim to it as you. And you’d use your own nephews for your own devices.”

Kili stood up before anyone else could speak and slammed his hands on the table. “Not only do you paint a completely wrong picture of what it is between Fili and myself, but you accuse our uncle of refusing to help the people of Erebor! His own kin! He gave you the chance to ride with us to take back Erebor and you refused, cowering in your halls while we fought and killed a dragon. And you only deigned to come and help us when you knew that we had the gold and wealth of Erebor and that it was threatened by the elves, the men and the orcs. What claim do you have to the wealth of Erebor, Dain? You may have many victories under your belt and a name for yourself in the Iron Hills, but in Erebor you are merely the cousin of the king, and a lousy one at that.”

Fili stood when Kili had finished and laid a hand on his brother’s arm to calm him.

“My brother and I are each other’s ones. We have loved each other for a long time. Do not accuse our love of being so shallow that it can be used for political purposes.”

“Are you done?” Dain interrupted, folding his arms and fixing Kili with a dark stare. “Because it’s high time someone took the young one out and taught him how to speak to his elders. Your uncle did a really good job at keeping you two hidden when you were growing up, and therefore we didn’t get the chance to see you develop. Even when they didn’t know, Ones are always obvious, especially in siblings. But your uncle wouldn’t let anyone near you. So, tell me young one, how am I to know that what you say is the truth. You don’t know anything about your uncle, or the lengths he would go to. The gold sickness lives in your family, and from the way you’re speaking, it sounds like you may have already caught it.”

Fili made to speak but Kili beat him to it. “Pray tell then, what is my uncle like. Because I’m sure he’d be very different when dealing with backstabbing cousins who only stand up when they think they can get something out of it. When my uncle was raising me, and my brother, he would tell us stories about the wonders of Erebor, and the positions we would have when we took it back. But he made it clear we would share this wealth with all the dwarves of Erebor and of the Durin legacy. But you really don’t deserve it do you!”

“Do not speak to me like that you bastard dwarfling!” Dain spat, “Do not think that because you are ‘a prince of Erebor’ you can speak to me as if I am a nobody. I was making a name for myself before you even were a twinkle in your pa’s eyes. If you don’t show me the proper respect that should be shown to your elders I shall have to make sure you learn it myself.”

Thorin was the next on his feet and his chair scraped back against the floor so violently it fell over. Kili and Fili jumped and watched him, assuming he was going for Dain but Thorin managed to keep his place. “Do not speak to him that way. You don’t know who you are speaking to!”

“Uncle Thorin-.” Fili cried but there was no stopping Thorin now.

“This is Kili, my son! He has my blood running through his veins and you shall show him the respect he deserves despite his young age!”

Silence fell in the room when Thorin was done. Kili was frozen in shock and Fili had his head in his hands. Balin stood slowly and approached Thorin, who seemed just as frozen as Kili. What had he done? They had come to convince Dain that they were not making a political move and now he’d admitted something that Dain could easily use against them.

“Your…son.” Dain repeated. “Kili is your son. But Dis is his mother. Oh ho Thorin, so this…this dwarfling is a child of incest. Even if your move was not a political one, you clearly wanted your son on the throne. So why then, why did you announce Fili as your heir? Thorin, do you have any idea what I can do with this information? I can ruin you. Take Erebor for myself.”

“Why would you want the throne?!” Fili asked loudly, “What good would the throne of Erebor do you?”

“Are you kidding,” Dain laughed, “Who doesn’t want the throne to the richest kingdom in Middle Earth? And with the knowledge that you committed incest and fathered a child with your younger sister…it would ruin you. I could take the throne all for myself.”

“I wouldn’t allow it. I’d go into exile before you had a chance to reveal it and leave Fili the throne.” Thorin said quietly, “If I were in exile and you announced your big revelation it wouldn’t hurt anyone except yourself, for Fili would have Erebor.”

“No!” Kili shouted, “Uncle you can’t do that! You can’t give up Erebor, not after everything we went through to get it.”

“Kili, my nephew,” Thorin murmured, passing over to the boy’s and bringing his hand up to Kili’s cheek, “It’s for the best for both of you.”

“I do have some terms, if you want to keep the throne, Thorin. Especially since you’ve already found a way to stop me from taking the throne.” Dain stated, smirking as the family turned to look at him. Fili looked thunderous, angered that someone would threaten his family and his One.

“And what are those.” Thorin growled.

Dain smirked and sat back down, stretching out to rest his feet on the table. “I have a few. First things first, money. I want a portion of the treasure of Erebor, and I want a lot.”

“I can give you a portion. As long as it doesn’t bankrupt us.” Thorin agreed. “What else?”

“Him.” Dain said, jerking his chin at Kili. Kili faltered and glanced between Thorin and Dain, confused. “I want him.”

“You can’t have Kili.” Fili snapped, moving to stand in front of his brother. “No way.”

“He comes and lives with me at my court.” Dain explained, “And Fili, well, Fili married one of my daughters. That way my line is imbedded into Erebor and her riches will be mine when Fili takes the throne. You can only delay the inevitable Thorin, one day Erebor’s gold and treasure will be mine.”

“Absolutely not!” Thorin barked, “My nephews are not going to fall into your ploy. And if you keep threatening them with these terms of yours you won’t leave Erebor with your head.”

Dain stood again. “You threaten me with death now? Not a wise move considering what I know.”

“I don’t care what you know. You are the only one that knows it.” Thorin snarled, “If you die here my secret will not get out.”

“Uncle,” Fili interjected. “We have to listen to his terms.”

“Fili!” Kili gasped.

“No I won’t allow you to take Kili,” Fili added, “But I shall marry one of your daughters.”

“What?!” Kili and Thorin gasped at the same time.

“If it will stop him from blackmailing us and revealing that Kili is the child of incest, I will marry one of his daughters. It will not stop Kili from being my One. And since you’ve already admitted that, uncle Thorin, I’m sure that it will come as a surprise that myself and one of Dain’s daughters are to be married. A political move by Dain, as many will see it.” Fili explained, “But if I don’t go through with this then Kili’s reputation will be destroyed, as will yours and ma’s.”

“Can we not just kill him?” Kili asked angrily, “It’d be fine wouldn’t it?”

“No,” Fili replied, “If we kill him, we’ll have political uproar. Why did the leader of the Iron Hills die in Erebor under these suspicious circumstances? We’ll never be left alone, we’ll always have questions. This is the only way to solve all of the problems. I take it that that isn’t a problem.” He turned to Dain.

Dain shook his head, “Marry one of my girls and it’ll all go away.”

“Then I shall.” Fili agreed. “Now go back to your rooms and stay there, otherwise it’ll only be your head going back to the Iron Hills.”

Dain said nothing else and left. Kili collapsed into his chair again and began sobbing. Thorin wrapped both boy’s in a hug. “I’m so sorry.” He murmured, “I messed up again.”

“No uncle it’s okay. You were just defending Kili. I’ll marry Dain’s daughter. If we spin this right we can make it look like a political move from him. And it will lose him a lot of favour.” Fili said quietly, “We can win this uncle Thorin.”

“I’m still sorry, boy’s.” Thorin admitted.

Balin stood and left to allow the three of them some time to process what had truly happened, and the changes that were going to happen in the future.


	14. Removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naes finds out the truth and stands up to her father. Dain leaves empty handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodbye dain :L i wanted to make Naes kinda badass bc dain is a dick /o/

 

 

Kili was physically sick when Naes – Dain’s daughter – arrived at Erebor and therefore he wasn’t there to greet her. She didn’t seemed too bothered, it was her first time in Erebor and she seemed more interested in the architecture of the building then who it was showing her around.

Dis remained behind with Kili.

“Are you okay baby?” Dis asked quietly, rubbing Kili’s back as he bent his head over the toilet bowl and vomited nearly non-stop. His stomach had been emptied hours ago and he was merely throwing up bile now but he couldn’t stop himself. He was crying as well, and it didn’t help calm his stomach down.

“Where is Fee?” Kili gasped as he took deep breaths between heaving.

“He’s showing Naes around.” Dis admitted truthfully, “I’m not sure where in Erebor they are.”

“He’s going to marry her isn’t he mama?” Kili sobbed, hugging Dis tightly. She wiped his face gently to get rid of the excess bile before pulling him against her tightly and rubbing his back.

“Oh Kili I don’t know.” She breathed, “I really don’t.”

“My heart is aching mama, aching so hard that it hurts.” Kili admitted, “I don’t know why.”

“You’re afraid my darling,” Dis explained, “Scared that your One is going to leave you.”

“He is though!” Kili cried. “He’s going to marry Naes and have children with her and go on to rule Erebor while I have to spend my time in the shadows not rising my head too far in case Dain reveals my secret.”

“Oh Kili, my little Kili.” Dis sighed, “We’ll figure it out.”

Kili shook his head and buried his head in her shoulder again and just let it all out. Dis held her youngest son and rubbed his back as he cried. What were they going to? When things had finally gotten back on track Dain just had to go digging into their affairs and make another problem. Dis heard the door open and turned her head to find Ori entering the room. Ori had been good friends with Kili for a very long time and Dis was glad he had appeared.

“Can I help, Lady Dis?” He asked quietly.

Kili looked up when he heard Ori’s voice, and he tried to smile but it didn’t come across as very happy.

“Come and talk to Kili, if you would Ori please.” Dis requested, “Keep his mind off of what’s happening outside in the halls.”

Ori nodded and crossed to the bathroom. He was clutching sketchbooks to his chest and Kili smiled when he saw them, a lot more genuinely this time.

“What have you been drawing recently?” He asked.

Ori handed Kili one sketchbook and when Kili flipped it open he found a beautifully drawn image of him and Fili, dressed in all their finery, holding hands and smiling at each other. It pulled at Kili’s heart strings and he felt his eyes fill with tears again because of the beauty of the art.

“Ori this is beautiful.” He whispered.

Ori flushed and stammered a thank you. “I’m going to draw a bigger one so you…can get it framed. Dori suggested that I should.”

“I’d like that and so would Fee.” Kili agreed.

Smiling, Ori flipped another page and talked Kili through the images he had drawn in his sketchbooks, explaining what they were and when he found the time to draw them. Dis sat back a little bit but she continued rubbing Kili’s back. He had hiccups because of the crying and vomiting, but he seemed distracted enough for now.

//

“How long did it take you to clear these halls when Smaug was gone?” Naes asked, running her fingers along the stone of Erebor.

Fili glanced at Thorin but decided to answer her himself. Thorin had been silent since Naes had arrived, only speaking to greet her when she arrived.

“It took a few months. My uncle, brother and I were recovering from our wounds due to the Battle of Five Armies, so we didn’t see the halls while they were being cleared.”

“Do you still have issues due to your injuries?” Naes asked quietly, turning to Fili and casting an eye over him.

Fili shook his head, “We had an experienced elven healer on hand.”

“An elf?” Naes wrinkled her nose at the word and Fili almost smiled.

“His name was Mehalen, he saved Kili’s, ah my brother’s, life when we were first attacked.” Fili continued, “He wasn’t so bad.”

“I wasn’t sure I’d ever hear a son of Durin talking about elves in such a nice way,” Naes laughed, “It’s sort of refreshing I suppose.”

Fili forced a laugh and carried on walking, allowing Naes to guide them around the halls. He felt sick, feeling every emotion that Kili was feeling and he was sure Naes had been able to see it in his face. Thorin kept shooting him worried glances but Fili tried to keep a strong mask on his face while he walked around.

“Would it be…possible to retire to my rooms now?” Naes asked, “I’m rather tired from the journey and Erebor is just so…overwhelming it’s a lot to take in.”

“Of course,” Fili replied, “I’ll lead you there now.”

“Please excuse me then, Lady Naes, Fili.” Thorin put in before they could move. “I must return to my work now.”

“Of course King Thorin.” Naes said, curtseying to Thorin. “It was such a pleasure to be met by you when I arrived.”

“I shall see you later on at dinner.” Thorin promised. He clapped Fili on the shoulder before he walked off.

Fili watched him go, trying to avoid grimacing at being left alone with Naes. She was lovely, a really nice person and Fili knew that he would have really liked her had she not come in this situation. He felt bad lying to her about their relationship, but he had to protect Kili.

Naes followed him silently through the back halls of Erebor towards the rooms that had been put aside for her. She was close by Fili’s rooms, and Kili had to move out for now to avoid any problems occurring while Naes was here. That was hard. Kili and Fili had spent a couple of nights sleeping apart while Naes travelled to Erebor and neither of them had slept properly because they felt the pull towards each other and they were alone.

“Thank you for showing me around Fili, I hope to meet your little brother later.” Naes said softly when they reached her rooms.

“I’m sure you will.” Fili forced another smile before turning on his heels and walking off. Naes entered her rooms and Fili took off at a run to find Kili. The stress Kili was feeling had been affecting Fili all day and all he wanted to do was see his little brother.

He found Kili sat on the bathroom floor with Ori and Dis, laughing quietly at the sketchbooks Ori had brought along. As soon as the door opened Kili looked up and found Fili stood there and within a moment he was up and in Fili’s arms.

“I hate this!” He cried, “I don’t want you to marry her!”

“I know,” Fili soothed, “But I need to keep you safe.”

Kili said nothing, hiding in the joint of Fili’s neck and shoulder and sobbing again. Dis sighed, she had just calmed Kili down, but she knew that this was going to be a constant for a while until things settled down again.

“Are you hungry?” Fili asked.

Kili nodded.

“It’s nearly time for dinner, would you like to have a bath before we go?” Fili pressed.

Kili nodded again, clinging to Fili. Fili smiled and looked over at Dis and Ori, who climbed to their feet.

“We’ll see you later, darlings.” Dis said, ushering Ori from the room.

Fili smiled and led Kili to the bathroom. Kili wouldn’t let go of him until he had to climb into the bath, but as soon as they were both settled Kili clung to him again. Fili kissed Kili’s forehead and rubbing soothing circles on his back. Kili slowly relaxed under his administrations and Fili found his eyes slipping closed as well.

A banging at the door woke him up again.

“Fili are you in there?” A voice called and Fili jolted up right when he recognised Naes’ voice. Kili shot up as well and went for a towel. Climbing from the bath Kili wrapped the towel around his waist and fled into the cabinet to hide. Fili smiled and climbed up as well. He clothed himself properly, although he was still soaking wet, and went into his bedroom. Naes wouldn’t know Kili was there so he wasn’t sure why his brother was hiding, but Fili left him to his devices and answered the door.

“I’m sorry for keeping you waiting, I was in the bath.” Fili explained.

“I’m sorry!” Naes exclaimed, “I didn’t mean to disturb you. I was just wondering if you were ready to go to dinner.”

“Oh is it that time already?” Fili asked with a small laugh. “I’m not ready right now, but I will be soon. I’m sorry I’ll have to meet you there.”

Naes shook her head, “No I should be sorry. I’ll see you there.”

Fili nodded and closed the door. He heard Naes walking away and went back to the bathroom to find Kili coming out of the cabinet.

“Let’s get dressed and go to dinner,” Fili said softly, “You have to try and make an appearance.”

“I know.” Kili sighed, “I’ll do my best.”

Fili held Kili’s hand as they left to dinner. It took him a moment to realise that he had to let go before they entered the hall. Dain and Naes were sat near Thorin, with two seats left free. One was on Thorin’s right hand side and Naes was sat in the next seat. The other was on Thorin’s left hand side with Dis sat on the next seat. Kili knew which seat he had to take but he wanted to sit next to Fili.

Fili took the seat next to Naes and offered her a winning smile. Kili took the seat next to Dis and Dis immediately took his hand and rubbed it gently with her thumb, offering her a supportive smiling.

“You must be Kili,” Naes said, smiling at Kili.

“Mm,” Kili mumbled, “I’m sorry I’ve been so absent, I’ve been sick.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Naes said genuinely, “I hope you feel better soon.”

“Yeah.”

Kili looked up and caught Fili’s gaze and looked way almost immediately. Naes looked between the two brothers and frowned. Dain caught it and hurriedly started talking to his daughter to distract her. Kili picked at his food, barely eating. Fili was doing the same, but he did occasionally force food into his mouth. Naes kept shooting glances at them whenever she had a chance as Dain stopped talking, and she was frowning. She knew that there was a problem, and she needed to know what it was.

Kili had to leave halfway through, looking a little green. Dis went with him and Thorin looked as if he wanted to, but he couldn’t since he was the King and the host. Fili shifted and left his food alone when Kili left. He coughed and drank only water. Naes sighed and tapped his arm softly.

“May I have a word with you after dinner?” She asked quietly, so quietly that Dain didn’t catch it.

Fili looked at her in surprise but nodded, “Of course.”

“You may check on your brother first,” Naes added, “But please come and see me in my rooms when you’re ready.”

“Thank you my lady.” Fili said with yet another forced smile.

Dinner finished too slowly for Fili and as soon as Thorin took his leave, giving everyone else the chance to leave, Fili was gone without a word. He immediately went to the room Kili was living in now and barged in to find his brother. Kili was lay on the bed, sleeping uneasily, with Dis sat by his side, stroking his hair.

“He’s feverish.” She murmured.

Fili collapsed into a chair and buried his head in his hands. “How could I have agreed to this? I’m killing him!”

“He’s a minor Fili, it’s hard for him to be broken from his Oneship.” Dis said quietly, “I’m sorry Fili, this is a mess.”

“Please look after him mama,” Fili requested, “Naes has asked to speak to me.”

Dis stood and clasped a hand on her son’s shoulder. “You’re so strong Fili, so strong.”

Fili smiled sadly, “Thank you mama. I’ll be back soon.”

//

Naes opened the door quickly and bade Fili to come inside. Fili took the seat when it was offered and waited for Naes to speak.

“It might not be my place to say this, Lord Fili.” She began, “But I’ve noticed something between you and your brother. And the rumours had reached me before my father summoned me here.”

“Oh?”

“Are you and Kili each other’s Ones?” Naes asked bluntly.

Fili stared at her in shock, frozen in his chair. He and Kili had not really been hiding it, but he didn’t know he had given Naes any evidence that they were together.

“Please tell me the truth Fili,” Naes requested, “I need to know why I’ve been called here. My father told me that you had requested for my hand in marriage, but I can clearly see that that isn’t true.”

“I’m sorry you were deceived.” Fili said softly, “I really am Lady Naes.”

“Please just tell me the truth.” Naes repeated.

Fili nodded. “Okay. Kili and I are each other’s Ones. We only recently discovered it I suppose and my uncle Thorin has just announced it to the dwarven world. Lord Dain…he found something out about our family and he was using it to blackmail us into a marriage in his family.”

“What is it he found out?” Naes asked.

“I cannot tell you that,” Fili said quickly, “Please do not ask me to. Your father brought you here as a tool to blackmail our family into a political marriage with the Iron Hills.”

Glancing up Fili was surprised to see that Naes looked angry.

“How could he do this to me?!” She cried, standing up and pacing back and forth. “I am not to be used as a political tool merely for his gain! Is that why your brother is so sick? He’s only a minor isn’t he, the thought of losing his One could be killing him! We must go and see him now!”

“Are…I don’t think that’s wise.”

“No I want to see your brother and I want to tell him my plans.” Naes said firmly, “Please take me to him.”

Fili nodded and led Naes from her rooms towards Kili’s. He was still sleeping but it was fitful, and he was pale. Dis stood immediately when she saw Naes was there and Naes curtseyed to her.

“Lady Dis I had no idea you were here,” She said, “I wanted to speak to Kili but he’s sleeping so I-.”

“No let’s wake him.” Fili interrupted, “If you have a plan he needs to know it now.”

Naes and Dis nodded although they were unsure. Fili crossed to Kili and shook his shoulders gently. “Kee, wake up.”

Kili stirred and opened his eyes slowly. When he saw Fili he smiled and sat up, trying to wrap his arms around Fili’s shoulders. Fili moved back a little and Kili realised from his movement that they were not alone. When he saw Naes there he stiffened and had to hold back a glare directed at her.

“Peace Lord Kili.” Naes spoke before anyone else could, “I am not here for anything other than to help you.”

“Help?” Kili asked.

“Fili has admitted to me that you were each other’s Ones.” Naes continued, “But I figured it out myself. I’m here to tell you that I do not intend to marry Fili, and I intend to make sure that my father leaves Erebor without any problems to you and your family.”

//

“You heard me right father!” Naes exclaimed, “If you do not withdraw from Erebor without any problems for the Durin family, I shall renounce my name as your daughter and I will not marry Fili.”

“Naes please think about what you’re saying!” Dain shouted, “This is the Durin family we’re talking about, you could be set for life!”

“I don’t care about that!” Naes shouted back, “I wanted to marry for love and you made me think that Fili loved me. I will not marry him and I will not permit you to blackmail them. I shall renounce my name as the daughter of Dain Ironfoot and I shall become the surrogate mother for Fili and Kili if you do not stop this madness!”

“Are you insane?!” Dain laughed, “You’d become the surrogate for these two?”

“Yes.” Naes snapped, “But you will leave Erebor now father with the secrets you have kept secret for the rest of your life unless you are personally invited!”

Dain was glowering but he didn’t seem to be able to fight against his daughters words. He stomped from the room, hopefully to pack up his things and leave. Kili sighed in relief and wrapped Fili into a hug.

“I meant what I said,” Naes added, “I will become your surrogate.”

“I…I…well we’re not really ready for children yet,” Fili laughed. “But thank you for your support.”

“I am not a tool, whatever my father thinks.” Naes stated, “And I’m glad to help you. It’s rare to see One’s find each other and I’m glad that both of you have.”

Fili smiled and hugged Kili back tightly. “Thank you again Lady Naes.”

//

Dain left and Fili and Kili had moved back into their own rooms together. Naes remained at Erebor with them because she was so angry with her father she did not want to go home. Before Dain returned home her entire family would know what he had done because Naes had sent a raven with a note ahead of her father.

“That was a problem that got fixed quickly.” Fili laughed as he held Kili close to him in bed. They were naked, but the covers were pulled up to their chests so they were decent enough.

Kili nodded. “Dain’s daughter was perfect, I’m so glad she worked on our side.”

“And she’s our surrogate. It’s not even that we need one right now but when it comes to it…we have a plan.” Fili admitted.

Kili laughed, “You’re just nervous because you have to have sex with a girl.”

Fili pulled a face and blew Kili’s hair from his face. “Well I’ll make sure you know exactly how it goes.”

It was Kili’s turn to pull a face when he pulled back and stuck his tongue out at his brother. “Please don’t.”

“We have a ceremony tomorrow don’t we?” Fili sighed, “Always with the ceremonies.”

Kili chuckled, “Yeah. But you know, it’s to make you officially the heir of Erebor so it’s important.”

Fili shrugged as best he could and kissed the top of Kili’s head. “Why don’t you take my mind off it?”

Kili grinned and pushed himself up, “I can do that.”


	15. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the third to last chapter!!! and the next two chapters are gonna be sort of epilogues that just deal with a few different loose ends /o/ so this fic is nearly over  
> thank you again to everyone who's left kudos and comments and followed the fic up until now, please look foward to the end /o/

 

 

“Did we even get engaged?” Kili asked as he examined the robes and furs that had been prepared for his and Fili’s wedding.

Fili shook his head with a small laugh, looking over his own clothes. “I don’t remember ever asking you to marry me.”

“I don’t remember you asking me,” Kili laughed, “Apparently uncle Thorin does.”

With a grin Fili walked over to his little brother and scooped him into his arms. Kili flushed but happily obliged and hugged Fili tightly. “I won’t regret marrying you though,” Fili murmured.

“Me either.” Kili breathed, “It’s all I’ve wanted for a long time. Though I did think mama was going to personally exile some people while she was planning it.”

Fili laughed loudly, “Oh Mahal she was crazy, I wanted to stay out of her way.”

“It was our wedding we couldn’t exactly just stay away,” Kili pointed out, “We had to help.”

“Otherwise mama would have planned everything without us and we would have been completely surprised on our big day.”

“Which is tomorrow!” Dis exclaimed as she entered the room, making both Kili and Fili jump. “You two should have separated by now it’s tradition!”

“Mama, tradition dictates that we can’t see each other before the wedding, meaning on the day of the wedding.” Kili complained, “Me and Fili can stay together until tonight!”

“No, no, no, there is too much for the two of you to do for you to be hiding away in here together!” Dis countered, shepherding Kili away from Fili towards the door. “Fili, as the heir to the throne you have to be with Thorin when he greets the guests that are coming for your wedding. And you Kili, well there are little bits that still need doing for the wedding.”

“But mama!” Kili whined, managing to get out of Dis’ hold and running back to Fili. He clung to his brother and stuck his tongue out at Dis.

Dis shook her head and moved back over to her youngest son. Kili grabbed onto Fili and refused to move as Dis pulled at him.

“I don’t want to leave!!” Kili cried, his arms wrapped around Fili’s shoulders. Fili laughed and gently prised Kili off him, allowing Dis to haul her son into her arms and carry him off. Kili looked shocked, but it just made Fili laugh harder. “Fili!” He cried.

“Go with mama, Kili, she has got a point.” Fili replied in between his laughter, “I’ll see you tomorrow, when we’re about to get married.”

“I want to stay with you though!” Kili cried. Dis didn’t wait for him to say anymore. She carried him from the room, hoisting him under her arm like she had when they were children. Kili squirmed but couldn’t break her grasp and Fili shut the door behind them.

“Mama…” Kili moaned, “Put me down!!”

“Not unless you promise to come with me and stay away from your brother.” Dis replied.

“I make no promises.” Kili huffed.

“Fine,” Dis laughed and she carried on carrying her son through the halls of Erebor towards the Grand Hall where the wedding would be held.

Because Fili had been so busy with the political side of marrying Kili, and the politics of Erebor in general, it had fallen to Kili and Dis to really plan and prepare for the wedding. Fili had told Kili mostly what he wanted, and Kili knew in his heart what would look good for their day and what would look bad. Dis had let Kili make all the decisions, only putting in here and there when tradition overruled what the boys may have wanted.

“Now this is a sight we don’t get to see every day,” A familiar voice interrupted Dis as she tried to push into the hall. Kili had been hanging rather dejectedly in his mother’s grasp, but when he heard the voice he wriggled immediately to find the owner.

Bofur stood in front of them, holding the doors open for them. Kili’s face split into a grin and Dis’ grip weakened on him, allowing him finally to get free.

“When did you get here?” Kili asked loudly, hurrying over to the toymaker and hugging him.

Bofur grinned and hugged Kili back tightly. “An hour or so ago. Bilbo and I made the trip special for you two, couldn’t wait to see the little wee boys married.”

“Bilbo is here?”

“Yes I’m here,” Bilbo came out from behind Bofur and was caught up in the hug immediately.

“I missed you!” Kili exclaimed, “A lot. How’s life in the Shire Bofur? Is it weird because there are no dwarves? Do you feel tall because Hobbits are smaller than us? Have you been accepted? Do Hobbits think it’s weird that Bilbo’s in a relationship with a dwarf? Do you-?”

“Since you seem to have taken my son’s attention away from his brother,” Dis interrupted, “I’m going to leave him with you while I take over getting the last of the decorating done. It is good to see you again Bofur, Master Baggins.”

“You too milady.” Bofur bowed as Dis walked past, as best he could while Kili still held him in a hug.  
“As for you, lad,” He laughed, “One question at a time.”

Kili grinned and nodded, “Alright, but you have to promise to answer them all.”

“Aye lad, we will,” Bofur agreed. “Let’s go and get something to eat. I’d like to see Bombur myself as well.”

Kili nodded and followed his friends down to the kitchens of Erebor. Breakfast had just finished and the leftovers were spread across the tables. Bombur was bustling between them, examining what was left as if he were considering whether he could eat it or not. Bofur smiled fondly at his brother’s antics.

“You’ve had plenty,” He said, announcing their presence. Bombur jerked and looked up at the familiar voice, and his face split into such a pure smile that Kili and Bilbo found themselves smiling as well.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Bombur said, hurrying over to Bofur and pulling him into a giant hug, one that Bofur returned with just as much gusto.

“I’d never miss the lads wedding. It’s been a long time comin’ after all.” Bofur laughed, “And I missed you. Have you lost weight?”

Bombur nodded, flushing in embarrassment. “I’ve been holding myself back from eating the leftovers now, I was actually checking to see if I could make the lads some breakfast, they didn’t show up.”

Kili gave an embarrassed laugh, “Sorry Bombur…our furs came for the wedding and we were checking them over.”

“It’s quite alright,” Bombur waved off Kili’s apology easily, “It’s exercise if it’s anything else. Sit down, sit down and I’ll fetch the best of the leftovers for you to eat.”

Bofur, Kili and Bilbo – who was being oddly quiet – sat at an empty table and watched Bombur wander around, filling three plates with the best food that was left.

“So will you answer my questions now?” Kili pressed.

Bofur nodded, “As long as you ask them one at a time lad.”

“I will.” Kili said, “How is life in the Shire?”

Bofur glanced at Bilbo before he answered but the Hobbit gave no sign he had even heard the question. The dwarf looked worried for only a moment, but Kili saw it and looked between them, wondering what had happened while they had been gone. Bilbo had only spoken one sentence since Kili had seen him, definitely different from the Hobbit he had known during the journey to Erebor.

“It was hard to get used to at first.” Bofur answered truthfully, shifting so Bombur could sit at the table with them and listen in. “The Hobbits there didn’t really trust me, and they trusted Bilbo less as well because he’d brought a dwarf back with him. But it all worked out in the end, I’ve actually come to know a few of them quite well. It’s quiet and peaceful living in the Shire, nothing really happens, but it’s nice that way. I still make toys and we sell that at the market and the Hobbit children love them. Everyone’s sort of accepted me as one of them now, since I don’t make trouble.”

“That’s good!” Kili exclaimed, “I’m really glad you’re enjoying it.”

“So am I,” Bombur agreed, “I was worried about you.”

Bofur chuckled, “Well I shouldn’t make my little brother worry about me now should I?”

Bombur reached out and swatted at him playfully. Bofur easily dodged his hand. “I can worry all I like. But I won’t anymore, not now I know you’re enjoying it.”

“I am enjoying it. Living with Bilbo is great. And the ale. I’ve never tasted better. The Green Dragon it is, does the most fabulous ale you’ve ever tasted. And the atmosphere is great as well, the Hobbits really know how to party.”

“I’ve never seen a party like a dwarven one though,” Bilbo chipped in, finally speaking. Kili noticed how his hand left his pocket as he did so and he frowned. “Maybe the elves in Mirkwood, they had quite an extreme party.”

Bofur nodded, “Hobbits, you know how to do it right, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Is it weird then, being with no other dwarves?” Kili asked.

“I think it was for him at first,” Bilbo answered. “Sometimes he’d look up at the sky as if he were wondering why it was there.”

“It’s not that it’s weird,” Bofur laughed, although he was slightly flushed and embarrassed, “More that it’s so pretty in the Shire. It was usually quite bleak in the Blue Mountains. That was it, bleak or raining, maybe snowing sometimes. But in the Shire it’s beautiful sunshine, or rain, or sometimes clouds. The weather is always so different.”

“What’s this got to do with other dwarves?” Kili pressed.

“Nothing.” Bofur laughed, “Mahal lad you are impatient. It is weird I think. Having other dwarves there would make it easier maybe…or just more familiar. Hobbits have their own way of doing things and it’s so different to the dwarven way. If there were other dwarves in the Shire I could still have some semblance of familiarity in my life. But the Hobbit way is getting pretty familiar now too. And Bilbo helps.”

“I try,” Bilbo said quietly, “I know I can’t make up for all that you’ve left behind.”

“You mean Bombur?” Bofur asked, “And Bifur of course. They’re free to visit me whenever they want to, and they know it. It’s just that they can’t easily. Bombur’s got all his kids and Bifur, well y’know what Bifur is like lad.”

“I know,” Bilbo’s voice was still quiet and he looked quite guilty, “I know you miss them though.”

Bofur turned to Bilbo, abandoning his food, which he had been picking at in between sentences. He gently lifted the Hobbit’s face with his hand and forced Bilbo to look at him. “Of course I miss them,” He said simply, “I knew I would. But I love you Bilbo Baggins, and I’d miss you a lot more.”

Bilbo went a bright shade of red and hid his head in his hands at Bofur’s words, clearly extremely embarrassed at such a public declaration – not that two people, both who knew about the relationship, was a crowd in Kili’s opinion.

“I think I remember one of your questions being do I feel tall,” Bofur said suddenly, changing the subject to alleviate some of Bilbo’s embarrassment.

Kili nodded eagerly.

As Bofur went to answer the door burst open and Dis walked in. “Kili!” She said, stalking over to her son.

Kili looked a little scared and Bofur had to hide a smile.

“I need you to come to the Hall and tell me what you want to happen. The dwarves there won’t listen to me, they want either you or your brother.” Dis continued.

“Sure mama,” Kili sighed and stood. “Don’t get married,” He said to Bofur and Bilbo, turning the Hobbit red again, “There’s too much ceremony.”

“Ah lad there won’t be for us,” Bofur chortled, “We’re not royal.”

Kili stuck out his tongue before following Dis from the hall.

//

Fili felt like he was about to fall asleep. Thorin had been talking to Balin for a while about the accommodation for everyone coming to the wedding. Erebor had no lack of space, but Thorin wanted to make sure that there were some who were housed in particular parts – namely the elves. Fili was bored. He hadn’t had a say in the discussion, he was only sitting in because he would have to do this when he became King and Erebor had future ceremonies like this.

“The elves from Rivendell are coming as well,” Balin reminded Thorin, “Apparently they got an invitation.”

“I don’t remember sending them one,” Thorin grumbled.

Fili perked up a little bit, “Kili and I did.” He admitted, “After what they did for us we thought it was right.” He didn’t want to admit that he and Kili had actually become pretty friendly with one of the elves in Rivendell, even if they still didn’t really like the race. Kili had decided he wanted him at his wedding and Fili had agreed, so they’d sent out the invitation in secret.

Thorin didn’t look angry, just put out that so many elves were coming. “We can house them in the rooms on the Eastern side.” He decided, “They can all stay together, I’m sure they know each other anyway.”

“Very well. And what of those from Dale? And the dwarves from the Iron Hills?” Balin asked.

“The dwarves can stay in the rooms they’d normally stay in, in the dwarven quarters. Put the guests from Dale in the Eastern part with the elves.” Thorin replied automatically.

Fili rolled his eyes and sank his head back into his folded arms. He wished he could go and see Kili. He could feel through the bond that his brother was excited.

A knock interrupted the proceedings and Fili immediately went to answer it. Seeing it was Naes, Fili excused himself and shut the door.

“Was I disturbing something important?” Naes asked.

Fili shook his head and held out his arm so Naes could loop hers through his. Since Naes had declared she was going to become their surrogate and Dain had left, Fili had been making as much effort as possible to get comfortable with Naes around him. It was working, and they could easily walk the halls and talk to each other now. She was smart, and she knew the way politics worked, having watched her father from a young age. But she also got on well with Kili, which was so important for Fili. She had a childish side, a jokester’s streak in her that Kili had as well, and they had played many pranks and games since she had come to live with them.

“It was just a meeting about where the guests are going,” Fili replied, “Pretty boring. I’m sure they’re arriving soon, so uncle will have to deal with that.”

“I’m sure he will,” Naes said quietly, “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” He answered immediately. “Me and Kili, well we’ve never really been the type of people for all this ceremony. Especially Kili. But you know, we’re Durin’s heirs so it’s sort of mandatory. I think Kili is nervous too. And he just wants it to be over. We’re not allowed to see each other today, and he’s annoyed about it.”

“Is he alone?” Naes asked, concerned.

“No, he was with our mother. I’m sure he’s probably sorting out some of the last things before tomorrow.”

“I’m glad I managed to get you alone,” Naes admitted, drawing them to a stop and withdrawing something from her pocket. “I wanted to give these to you.”

Fili took the small boxes from her and when he opened them his breath caught in his throat. They were hair beads, intricately decorated with the hallmarks of Fili and Kili, the same hallmarks engraved on their weapons and branded into their coats. Gifts such as these were usually given between Ones, but Kili and Fili had been so busy they hadn’t been able to have a proper engagement.

“I know you’ve been facing a lot of problems,” Naes explained, “So I had these made for you. You need to wear them on the day, I didn’t want Lord Thorin to be mad at you.”

“Thank you,” Fili breathed, “They’re beautiful.”

“If you take yours,” Naes continued, taking Kili’s back from him, “I’ll deliver this to Kili. You should probably get back to your uncle.”

Fili drew Naes in quickly for a hug. “Thank you, really.” He said again, “It’s the nicest thing you could have done for us.”

“I told you before Fili, it’s rare to see Ones find each other and I want to see you and Kili happy,” Naes waved off his thanks easily, “Whatever it takes.”

Fili shook his head, his eyes teary. “We don’t deserve your kindness.”

It was Naes’ turn to shake her head and she hit Fili playfully, “Yes you do. You and Kili deserve kindness and happiness. Now off with you.”

//

The bead fit perfectly in his hair, Fili thought as he snapped it into place. It felt weird to be securing his own braids, Kili had always done it for him since he had learnt the technique. Thorin was standing behind him, ready to help Fili into his furs and Fili felt extremely important in that moment. Traditionally dwarven fathers would help their sons – or daughters, depending on who was getting married – to prepare on the day. So Thorin being there for him was important, because it meant that he had truly accepted Kili’s decision.

“You look stunning Fili. Your father would be proud of you.” Thorin’s voice was deep and there was a slight hint in the tone that he was close to crying.

Fili grinned and turned to him, ready to put the furs on. He noticed that Thorin was holding a letter in his hands as he did.

“What’s that?”

“This is a letter from your father, Fili. From Ghyli.” Thorin admitted, “I found it after his death, and it carried instructions that it should be given to you when you were ready.”

Fili reached out with shaking hands and took the letter from Thorin. The parchment was clearly old and Fili was scared that it would disintegrate in his hands, but it stayed strong as he prised the letter from the envelope and unfolded it. His father’s script was both familiar and foreign to him. A wave of nostalgia hit Fili all at once and he felt as if he were about to cry. Thorin clapped a hand on his shoulder then stood back, giving him some space to read his father’s words. Sinking to his bed Fili scanned the letter.

_Fili, my beautiful boy._

_You’re only young now when I write this, but soon you’ll be all grown up and you’ll have made me really proud. I’m not sure why I’m writing this because I’m sure I’ll be able to tell you face to face, but just in case I suppose. I love you Fili, you’re the light of my life, along with your mother of course. And your baby brother or sister when he or she arrives. (Personally I hope it’s another boy, but your mother wants a little girl. Don’t tell her I said that okay).  
Well, what should I say? Look after your little sibling Fili, no matter what. Being the big brother is a big responsibility, and you might not like your sibling at first but you must always be there for them. They’ll look up to you, so be a good role model. I’m sure you will, you’re a really good kid. _

_This part is probably hard to read Fili. Try and do your best for Thorin. He’s got a lot of shortcomings, that’s true, but he’s done nothing but look out for his family. And he’s lost a great deal. He might be bitter about the world, and he might not always be the best person, but he loves you, your mother and your unborn sibling with all his heart. He was a big brother once Fili, and he feels he failed his younger brother. So show him that you’ll always protect yours, as he will always protect you and your mother._  
_And me for that matter. Let me tell you a story. If you ever find it hard to like Thorin, if he ever does anything to upset you think on this story Fili, because if it weren’t for him I would never have known you. We were hunting an orc pack that had come too close to the Blue Mountains. Your mother was heavily pregnant with you, and she had to stay behind, although she wasn’t happy about it. Thorin and I were separated from the main group and ended up alone in the wilderness. We’d had an argument this morning and we weren’t on the best terms. He told me that I wasn’t right for your mother and that I should leave._  
_And then it happened. The orcs appeared from nowhere and we were surrounded. I was fighting for my life and so was Thorin. Then he disappeared and I thought “this is it, he’s abandoned me to die”. I thought of you in that moment, and your mother. But suddenly he reappeared with the rest of the dwarves. He’d heard them close by and had gone to get them. I was shocked, so shocked that I froze. And an orc nearly cut me down. Thorin saved me then, he shoved me out of the way and took the blow himself._  
 _If he hadn’t done that I’d have never met you, Fili. He selflessly threw himself in front of a blade for me to protect me for his sister, and for you. So he’s not a bad guy, no matter what he does._

_But enough about Thorin. This is about me and you Fili. If, by some chance, I don’t get to see you grow up into the fine young dwarf I know you will be, then let me tell you how proud I am of you already. And how proud I am of you now, the you that’s reading this letter. I know you’ve done right by your sibling and your mother. I know you’ve done all that you need to make me proud of you. I’m so proud to call you my son. Nothing makes me prouder Fili, nothing at all.  
I love you, never doubt that. I always will. And remember, before you are Thorin’s heir, you are my son. My beautiful, brave and clever son. Follow your heart Fili, it will always guide you in the right direction. Be strong, be brave and most of all, raise hell. Don’t go down without a fight, no matter what the occasion. _

_That’s all I can really say I suppose. I love you. I could fill an entire page with that but I’m not sure you’d read it._

_So just know that I love you. And I’m proud of you. And that I will always, always, always, be proud of you and love you._

_All my love,  
Your father Ghyli._

By the time he had read the letter, and then reread it to make sure he hadn’t missed anything Fili was crying. Thorin stood a little way back, watching him, but when Fili didn’t move he strode forward and gathered his nephew in a hug. Fili hugged him back tightly and sobbed into his shoulder.

“You saved his life,” He murmured between sobs, “You could have left him to die and taken mama but you didn’t.”

Thorin drew back, “He wrote about that?”

Fili nodded.

“Ah. That was a terrible day. He knew about me and your mother, he knew everything. But your mother was pregnant with his son and he wasn’t giving that up. I was foolish and I thought he should. Dis had a child now, a child that should have been rightfully mine. And I told him so. He argued. And then we left on patrol to get the orcs. And when I saw him fighting for his life I realised that whatever I felt wasn’t important, what mattered was the unborn child, who would never know his father if I didn’t do something.” Thorin explained, “Ghyli was a good man and loved your mother dearly. And you.”

“I know.” Fili whispered, “His letter made that clear. He said he was proud of me.”

“And he would be, were he here.” Thorin confirmed. “And I am too Fili. I’m so proud of you and who you are. And what you’ve done.”

Fili smiled through his tears and leaned back into the hug, the letter still clutched in his hand. It was a memento from his father, something meant only for him, and it meant a lot. But in this moment, hugging Thorin and hearing how proud his uncle was of him, Fili felt truly happy. The family was back together and everything was right. He was about to marry his One, and become the Crown Prince of Erebor alongside his brother.

“Come now, let’s finish getting you ready. It wouldn’t be right if you were ready before your brother,” Thorin laughed.

Fili nodded, rubbing his eyes and allowing Thorin to bring his furs over and help him into them. They were heavy but they fit perfectly. They were silent as they finished getting ready, but there was an unspoken bond between them now, something that had been wavering during their entire lives together. They would face this as uncle and nephew, and that was how it should be.

When he was ready Fili followed Thorin towards the hall. He hadn’t seen the finished product but it stole his breath when they walked in. The room was impeccably decorated and decked in blues and golds, the colours that Kili and Fili chose to wear on their clothes. The emblem of the house of Durin, along with the emblems of Fili and Kili were on banners and flags all over the hall, but it wasn’t too much decoration, just enough. The room was full of people, elves, dwarves and men packed in to see Fili and Kili marry. Fili felt nerves gnawing at his gut when he saw all the people and finally made it to the podium where he and Kili would be joined.

Thranduil was there, accompanied by two of his sons – Caelrin and Legolas, Fili believed – but he was sat next to Lord Elrond and his two sons. The small cluster of elves really stood out because of their ethereal beauty, plus the fact that they, and the humans they sat next to, towered over the dwarves even seated. It was actually quite comic, Fili thought, and he had to smother a laugh as he took his place next to Thorin. The room was full of quiet chatter as everyone exchanged words about how Fili looked, about how the room looked, about how happy they were. The company were sat right in front of the podium, Bilbo and Gandalf with them, and they were beaming up at Fili from their seats. Fili flushed and little and turned his eyes to the door Kili was going to be coming through. The whole of the day before had been hard, and sleeping that night had been nigh impossible. He wanted to see his brother, his One, again.

As if to answer his wish the door opened and Kili appeared. He was stood with Dis and one look at him told Fili he was nervous as hell. He was chewing his bottom lip as he advanced towards the podium, clasping Dis’ arm a little too tightly. The rows of people turned to look at him as he walked past and normally Kili would have loved such attention, but Fili knew right now he felt like sinking into the floor. He looked beautiful though. The furs fit him perfectly and Fili could see Naes’ bead shining in his hair, on the opposite side that Fili was wearing it. As soon as he reached the podium and took his place next to Fili the two of them entwined their fingers and nearly kissed, but managed to resist.

“You look beautiful,” Fili whispered.

Kili blushed and grinned somewhat shyly, “You don’t look half bad yourself.” He teased.

Fili laughed under his breath and nudged Kili gently for the jest.

Thorin cleared his throat and they turned their attention to him. Eventually though his words became a buzz in Fili’s ears because his attention was just captivated by Kili. His brother looked stunning. And the thought of marrying him made Fili feel as if there were a large bubble in his chest. His heart was hammering and he felt like crying, but he was just so happy at the same time. Thorin spoke to him and he repeated the words without thinking, drawing Kili’s eyes to him with gentle fingers. Kili flushed and stumbled over his words as he repeated them, but it only made Fili smile more. They didn’t look away when they had finished, and Fili could tell that Kili was no longer hanging on Thorin’s every word, but was captivated by Fili himself. The entire room could probably see that, and Thorin himself probably knew that but he carried on regardless and eventually announced that the joining ceremony was complete and Fili and Kili were now married.

Without waiting Fili drew Kili into a long, deep kiss and the majority of the guests cheered. Dis, Bofur, Balin, Dwalin and several others were crying, Thorin was close, but they didn’t matter to Fili. All that matter was Kili in his arms. They held each other close and melded together as if it were natural. The kiss lasted longer than any of their others kisses and it was as gentle as it was deep. There was no lust in either of them, merely a longing to hold the other as long as they could. When they finally had to part for air, Fili rested his forehead against Kili’s, drawing out the kiss even more with the traditional dwarven kiss. Kili was flushed but smiling widely and his eyes were shining with such happiness that it made Fili’s heart dance. He was sure his expression was the same because he could tell Kili was having the same reaction. An official joining made their bond stronger and they could feel each other’s emotions much stronger than before. And it felt marvellous. All Fili wanted to do was hold his brother and stay joined to him like this, but they soon had to part because a lot of people wanted to congratulate them.

Thorin was first and he drew them into a double hug and told them how proud he was of them both. Dis joined that hug eventually and the family held each other close, Thorin barely holding back his tears behind a smile.

Countless people came next but all Fili could see was Kili. He was positively shining. All the nervousness was gone and he was in his element. People were congratulating him and he took it in his stride. He teased the right people, was polite to others, and shined amongst them all to Fili. He wondered if it would always be like this, would Kili always be the brightest person in the room to him from now on? Or was it because they had literally just been joined? Fili wouldn’t have minded, Kili had been his light for a really long time now, nothing really would change.

The party after the wedding came. The dancing and the drinking and the antics of humans, elves and dwarves came to a head when Kili climbed up onto a table and cried “I love you Fili, and I want you!” causing Fili and Dis to go red with embarrassment and Thorin – who had had a lot to drink – to collapse into laughter.

Fili chaperoned Kili from the room after that and locked them securely in their rooms.

“I love you,” Kili breathed.

“I love you too.”

And they kissed again. There was more heat in this kiss, more passion and Kili was already shrugging off his furs and fumbling at Fili’s to get his off as well. Fili smiled into the kiss and stroked a finger down Kili’s spine, making his shudder.

This was going to be a very long, and very satisfying night.


	16. Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time finally comes for Fili to produce an heir. He regrets it for a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters left after this :L another baby chapter and then the epilogue 
> 
> thank you again to everyone!! look forward to the end

 

 

\-- 10 years later --

“Are you sure about this?” Fili asked. He was sat with Kili and Naes and they discussing the fact of an heir. Fili knew he needed one and he would prefer to have one before he became King and hardly had any time for the child.

Naes had actually been the one to bring it up, but now Fili wasn’t so sure about the idea. Naes was giving up a lot here. She’d had lovers – something she’d told the boy’s in confidence – but she would have no legal rights over this child and Fili and Kili would be free to raise it anyway they decided.

“I promised you that I’d be the surrogate mother for you heir and I’m not going back on my word.” Naes said confidently, “I know it’s going to be hard and I won’t have any say in the child’s life but-.”

“Well why not?” Kili put in. Fili and Naes looked at him, surprised. “Why can’t she have any say?” Kili continued, “She’s the mother. And we’ve already decided that we’re going to let the baby know that Naes is their mother, so why can’t she have a relationship with her.”

“I…I suppose that could work.” Fili agreed, glancing at Naes to see what she thought.

“I’m not sure how that would work but, maybe. We’ll just have to see.” She said, “But I’m definitely ready for this. If you are of course.”

Fili looked at Kili. He knew that it would be hard on his brother, even if it was him that would have to have sex with Naes. Kili was quite possessive, and Fili knew the thought of Fili having to have an heir troubled Kili a lot. But Kili looked calm and accepting. He had been a lot more mature ever since he had come of age at eighty, and as if to mark this he had started growing a little bit more of a beard. He still kept it short – Fili had told him it’d be weird if Kili had a beard because it had been so long without him having one – but the beard was there.

“I think I’m ready to try. I told myself that I wanted to have this baby before I became King so I could spend a lot of quality time with my son, or daughter, while they’re young.” Fili said after Kili nodded.

Naes smiled and turned to Kili, “I’m sorry Kili, I know this is hard on you.”

“My One is sleeping with a friend of mine, so yeah it’s kinda hard. But you know, I’ll be okay.” Kili replied with a short laugh.

Kili stood and moved to the door with a wicked grin at Fili. “Have fun,” He winked. Fili blushed.

Naes moved before Fili did, holding out a hand which Fili did. He hadn’t been with anyone other than Kili before and he had no idea what he was doing, but Naes looked confident and Fili was happy enough to let her lead.

//

The sigh that Kili gave as he collapsed into a seat made Ori, Nori and Dwalin turn their attention to him.

“What’s wrong lad?” Dwalin asked, sitting down next to the younger dwarf.

“Fili and Naes are…you know.” Kili admitted, “Trying for the heir.”

Dwalin let out a loud laugh and clapped Kili on the shoulder roughly. Ori winced at the contact but Kili didn’t really move, his head resting in his hands.

“They’ve finally gotten to it,” Dwalin chuckled, “And our poor little Kili doesn’t know what to do.”

“They’re gonna spend the night together right?” Kili asked sadly, “I don’t think I’ll sleep.”

“I heard that your uncle Thorin has been having a bit of trouble sleeping as well lad, maybe you should try and talk to him.” Dwalin suggested quietly.

Kili managed to smile at Dwalin and nodded his thanks.

“Did you tell Fili that you felt this way Kili?” Ori asked, sinking into a seat near his friend. Nori sat down as well, smirking at Dwalin when Kili wasn’t looking.

Kili shook his head, “I couldn’t. If I told him I felt this way he wouldn’t go through with it.”

“Because he’d feel bad?” Ori asked.

“Yeah,” Kili sighed again. “I want this I do. I’m really excited to have a child with Fili – and Naes I suppose – but it’s just the sex part of it that makes me uncomfortable.”

“Especially since Fili penetrates you too,” Nori laughed, “Technically you’ll be secondary fucking Naes the next time you have-.”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence because Dwalin glowered at him. Kili however laughed. It felt good to joke about it really, because it was necessary. Fili needed an heir for when he became king, and Kili had to admit the thought of having a child and raising them with Fili was extremely appealing.

“How about we go out hunting for the day lad?” Dwalin suggested, “Take your mind off it.”

“Hmm, I suppose that could be fun,” Kili admitted.

“You know Kili,” Nori began, ignoring the glare that Dwalin sent him yet again. “Naes might not get pregnant the first time, who knows how many times Fili’s going to have to have sex with her.”

To the shock of the other three dwarves Kili started laughing. “I don’t think Fili’s thought about that, oh Mahal.” He choked out between his laughter, “I can’t wait to tell him.”

Dwalin joined in his laughter and Ori looked relieved. Nori was grinning.

“So can we go hunting?” Kili asked.

“Let’s clear it with your uncle first,” Dwalin said, pulling Kili to his feet with one last glare at Nori. The dwarf followed them anyway, beckoning for Ori to do the same. Ori was still clutching his sketchbooks, he still didn’t really like fighting, but he’d tag along with them for fun, especially since they weren’t hunting orcs.

Thorin was slumped over the desk of his study sleeping. Kili grabbed Dwalin’s arm when he moved forward to wake him up, and scribbled a note for Thorin to find when he woke up.

“I don’t want him to freak out when he finds out about Fili and Naes, so I’m just gonna tell him that I’ve gone hunting for food.” He whispered.

Dwalin shrugged and left the room. Thorin stirred as Kili closed the door but didn’t wake, which Kili was glad for. Out of all of them Thorin was probably the most nervous about Fili and Kili having a child, because he would become a grandfather and a great uncle at the same time. Kili didn’t think he was ready for it, but it made it quite amusing.

“Where do you want to go hunting lad?” Dwalin asked.

“Anywhere. Far from here. Just something to take my mind off everything.” Kili said.

“Right you are lad.” Dwalin laughed.

//

If Fili had known that when Naes had gotten pregnant he’d have had to deal with two hormonal dwarves he probably wouldn’t have done it. Naes he could understand, her body was changing and Fili could remember vaguely what his mother had been like when she had been pregnant with Kili. But Kili had excuse. Since Naes had been pregnant he had been extremely clingy to Fili and his mood shifted almost as quickly as Naes’ did.

Fili had to look after Naes, she was carrying his child. But he also couldn’t leave Kili alone for more than ten minutes without the younger dwarf getting into a strop. And Fili was slowly growing sick of them both. It was extremely stressful to deal with, and though Naes tried her best to accept support off other dwarves, Kili wouldn’t hear of it. And there was something of a rivalry between them, they would swap icy glares and hardly speak to each other when they ended up in the same room with Fili. Luckily Naes was near her due date and soon it would all be over.

Fili was hiding in Thorin’s study with Thorin and Balin, his head on the desk as he voiced his annoyance. Thorin was chuckling.

“Ghyli was the same with Dis when she was pregnant with you.” He said, “She drove him insane with her clinginess and her attitude.”

“But I’ve got two of them. What’s wrong with Kili?” Fili asked.

“It’s because he’s your One.” Balin chipped in, “You’re getting a bond with Naes because she’s carrying your child. And Kili can feel that because he’s your One. Naes doesn’t realise it, but she’s growing a little wary of Kili and feels threatened by him because he’s your One and Naes is carrying your child. Surrogacy for two Ones of the same gender is a horrible period for the father of the baby, because he doesn’t feel the changes that the mother and the other One does. But he does have to deal with the consequences. As soon as Naes gives birth to the baby both Naes and Kili will go back to normal.” He explained.

“I wish someone had explained that to me before we’d gone ahead of it.” Fili sighed, banging his head off the table.

Thorin slipped his hand under Fili’s head and lifted him up so he was sat back in the chair instead, rubbing tenderly at the spot where Fili had banged himself. Fili smiled and leant into the embrace for a moment.

Dis burst into the room before anyone else could say anything. “Naes has gone into labour, come quick Fili!”

Fili jumped to his feet and made to leave after his mother but both Thorin and Balin stopped him.

“There’s something we need to tell you lad,” Balin said, “Kili won’t want you to go to Naes,”

“Why?” Fili asked.

“Because he’ll think he’s going to lose you,” Thorin put in, “He’ll say anything but he won’t mean any of it. You need to get in that room for Naes and leave Kili to us. To me.”

Fili nodded. “I got it. Let’s go.”

//

Kili was pacing outside of Naes’ door when Fili and Thorin arrived. As soon as Fili appeared Kili threw himself into his arms and clung to him tightly.

“Please don’t go in there,” He begged, “I don’t want you too.”

“I have to,” Fili murmured softly, “That’s our child being born in there.”

“Not mine!” Kili spat, “Yours. And hers.”

Getting a firm hold on his brother’s shoulders Fili pushed Kili back and looked him the eye. “The child being born in there is _our_ child Kili. Ours. Not Mine and Naes’. And I have to go in there.”

Kili’s grip on Fili loosened for only a moment and Thorin jumped in. He wrapped his arms around Kili’s waist and hauled him away from his brother.

“Let go of me!” Kili cried, “Uncle put me down!”

Using the moment Fili slipped into the room, ignoring Kili’s cries for him to stay. He took a deep breath before he approached Naes. She was sweating and crying and reached for his hand as soon as he approached. Dis nodded when he took it.

“Stay up that end Fili, we’ll deal with the baby.” She said.

“Okay.”

Neither of them said anything, Naes too busy screaming and panting as she tried to push the baby out of her. Her noises drowned out those Kili was making outside, which made it a lot easier for Fili because he could feel the anguish of his little brother through the bond. Naes gave one final, really strong squeeze of Fili’s hand before other screams joined hers, tiny screams of a baby. A thrill went through Fili when he heard them.

“It’s a boy,” Oin announced.

“Although it’s tradition for the mother to have no say in the raising of this child,” Dis said quietly as Oin took the child to check him over, “But I believe that she should be allowed to hold him.”

“No,” Fili and Naes murmured at the same time, “Kili should hold him first.”

Dis nodded and stood up to allow Kili into the room. He was strangely calm now that the baby had been born, seemingly because the bond between Fili and Naes had been broken now the baby had been born. He stumbled over to Oin and Oin passed him the tiny child wrapped in a blanket. Kili’s mouth was wide open when he looked down at the child, his eyes wide. He was entirely speechless. The baby was beautiful, even with his scrunched up face and tiny wails. Kili walked over to Naes and Fili so that they could see the boy as well. Thorin entered quietly as well to get a look at his grandchild.

“Hey there,” Kili murmured, “Hey there little one. Fili he’s beautiful.”

“He is,” Fili breathed, “He really is.”

Naes smiled tiredly and reached out a hand to stroke the baby’s head. “I’m so happy I could help you.” She murmured.

“Would you like to hold him?” Kili asked.

Naes shook her head. “I don’t want to get too attached to him, he’s your son Kili.”

Kili smiled and stroked the baby’s head gently just as Naes had. “Thank you Naes, he’s perfect.”

Fili held out his arms, eager to hold his baby. Kili passed him over easily then turned to Naes, taking her hand.

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been.” Kili admitted, “I’ve been horrible to you all the way through your pregnancy.”

“I’ve been horrible to you as well.” Naes murmured, “And I’ll have to do something to make it up to you as soon as possible but…right now I just want to sleep.”

“Alright boys,” Dis snapped, shooing Fili, Kili, Oin and Thorin towards the door. “Get out so I can help her clean up and get in bed.”

“Alright mama,” Kili said, “We’ll go to the nursery.”

Oin led the way, eager to check over the first royal baby to be born in Erebor for a very long time. Fili held his son gently and gazed down at him. The baby had stopped crying and was now staring up at Fili through bright brown eyes, the same shade as Dis’. He was truly beautiful.

“When I’ve checked over him, perhaps the great uncle would like to hold him,” Oin suggested when they entered the nursery and he took the child from Fili.

Thorin nodded, unable to speak. Kili and Fili exchanged a glance and both nodded. They had discussed names before Kili had become insufferable, and had decided that should the child be a boy they were going to name him Frerin, after Thorin’s younger brother, if Thorin agreed of course.

“Uncle,” Kili began, “We have an idea for a name we want to suggest,”

“Oh?” Thorin managed to choke out. Oin had checked the baby and handed him to Thorin, fully swaddled now and babbling a little bit.

“We were thinking Frerin.” Fili said.

Thorin froze as he took the child in his arms and looked down at the boy. He had many issues surrounding his younger brother, but Fili and Kili were smiling so earnestly he knew that they didn’t mean anything cruel by it.

“I think…I think Frerin would be a fine name for him.” He whispered. “Little Frerin.”

Kili nodded and moved forward to look down as his son as well, grinning at Thorin when he caught his eye. “Congratulations, grandad,” he whispered and Thorin flushed happily.

Fili came over to join them and Thorin passed Frerin to Fili after a moment. Fili held his son happily and turned to Kili, who looked a little sheepish.

“I’m sorry for how I was Fili. I don’t know what happened to me.” He murmured, “But I feel better now.”

“I know what happened, don’t worry about it,” Fili laughed. “All that matters now is that we’ve got our son. Our little Frerin.”

The baby gurgled happily and reached for Fili’s moustache braids. Fili laughed and moved his face out of reach.

“He really is beautiful,” Kili smiled, kissing Fili gently, “I’m so proud of him.”

“Me too. He’s going to be the most spoilt little boy in Erebor,” Fili laughed, “I know Thorin’s going to spoil him.”

“I will not,” Thorin disagreed but the gentleness in his eyes when he looked at Frerin told the two of them that Fili wasn’t wrong.

“Mama definitely will,” Kili laughed. “Our precious son.”

Frerin gurgled again and Fili and Kili exchanged a happy look. They had come far to get to this point and standing here with Thorin next to them meant more than anything else could have done.


	17. Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Frerin has a request. Fili doesn't know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naēm - pronounced like Nah-aim. I think anyway :L
> 
> the penultimate update of this fic, the next chapter will be the epilogue /o/
> 
> thanks again so much to everyone who's left kudos and comments. i know i dont always reply to comments but i read everyone and im so thankful

 

 

\-- Five Years Later --

“Absolutely not!” Fili said firmly.

Kili and Frerin both pouted at him and Fili felt his resolve crumbling. He hated it when the two of them ganged up on him like this, it was really hard for him to refuse them both. Frerin had come up to Kili and asked him if he was going to get a sibling, since his dads were both siblings. Kili had told him he’d ask Fili and hed done just that. Fili had had flashbacks of Kili’s attitude during the pregnancy, of Naes’ attitude during her pregnancy and had point blank refused.

“Kili you don’t remember what it was like!” Fili continued, “You and Naes were at each other’s throats, you wouldn’t let go of me. It wouldn’t be good for Frerin to see that!”

“Why not?” Frerin asked loudly.

“Because daddy would be a bad man during the time your little brother or sister would be growing before coming to us,” Fili explained patiently, “And it wouldn’t be nice to see.”

“I wouldn’t mind!” Frerin exclaimed, “I want a sibling daddy.”

Looking down at his son’s pouting face and his resolve weakened a little bit more. Kili picked Frerin up, bringing him up to Fili’s level and Fili sighed.

“I’ll have to ask Naes.” He murmured.

“Will daddy bring my new sibling?” Frerin asked, looking between Kili and Fili.

“No darling,” Kili said quietly, “You know Naes?”

“The lady dwarf who looks after me sometimes?” Frerin asked.

Kili nodded, “She’s going to bring your new brother or sister into the world.”

“Ohhh.”

Fili laughed but it was rather strained. Kili looked at him and gave him a wide smile to comfort him. Fili’s heart lifted a little but the dread didn’t leave his gut. He didn’t know if Naes would agree to have another child, which meant they would have to let Frerin down gently, but he would ask.

“Stay with daddy,” Fili said to Frerin. Frerin nodded and clung to Kili, who bounced him up and down gently on his hip.

“Will I get a brother?” Frerin asked.

“I don’t know Frerin, do you want a brother?” Kili responded.

Frerin shifted in his dad’s arms and shrugged. It was adorable, his face scrunched up a little when he was thinking, something both Fili and Kili had done when they were younger as well.

“Grandmamma said that my great uncle Frerin had a little sister which was her but I think girls are yucky!”

“Frerin,” Kili laughed, “That’s not nice.”

“But they are yucky daddy!” Frerin insisted.

Kili laughed again and crossed over to the bed, setting Frerin down and fetching a book over.

“How about I read to you while we wait for daddy to get back?” He asked.

“Yes!!” Frerin shouted, “I want to read.”

//

Fili took a deep breath before he entered Naes’ rooms after knocking. Naes smiled when she saw him.

“How’s Frerin?” She asked.

“He’s fine. Umm…he’s actually the reason he’s here,” Fili admitted.

“Oh?”

Clearing his throat Fili fidgeted nervously before he finally plucked up the courage to ask. “Frerin has asked for a sibling. I told him it wasn’t possible but…you know I also told him I’d ask.”

Naes was silent after Fili finished and Fili was glad he hadn’t really rambled. It wasn’t really something he wanted to be embarrassed over, especially if Naes said yes. Which she wouldn’t-.

“I don’t mind.”

“What?” Fili asked much louder than he meant to.

Naes laughed, “I don’t mind. If Frerin wants a sibling I’d be happy to oblige. Only one though.”

“Oh. Okay. That’s good I suppose. Um…sorry this is quite awkward.” Fili laughed nervously, “I’ll go and tell Kili and Frerin the good news.”

Naes stood and showed him out the door still laughing. Fili was very tempted to avoid Kili for the rest of the day, but he didn’t want to be parted from little Frerin. Sighing, Fili walked back toward their rooms and found Kili and Frerin sitting on the rug with the book they had started abandoned. Kili was showing Frerin the small bow he had used as a child to cause havoc in Ered Luin. Frerin looked excited, but he was questioning Kili about when he’d be allowed weapons, because he wanted a sword like Thorin had.

“Ah you’re back!” Kili exclaimed, clambering up and scooping Frerin into his arms. Frerin reached out to Fili, who happily took his son and kissed the top of his head.

“Can I have a sibling daddy?” Frerin asked immediately, “Can I?”

Exchanging a look with Kili, Fili had to hold back another sigh. “Yes Frerin you can!”

“Yay!” Frerin shouted, “I want a brother!”

“You can’t choose what you get,” Kili laughed, “But maybe Mahal will listen if you ask him hard enough.”

“Mahal, please give me a brother. I heard that sisters were not good to have. I’d like a brother to play with and be protective over like my daddy Fili is to my daddy Kili!” Frerin said slowly and carefully.

Kili smiled and ruffled Frerin’s hair. “He might listen. But having a sister isn’t so bad, you should ask your granduncle Thorin.”

Frerin nodded. “Maybe I will!”

//

Fili decided that this time the pregnancy was not so bad. He had explained to both Naes and Kili what had happened during the previous pregnancy and though the problems returned, both Kili and Naes managed to supress their feelings around each other. Frerin was extremely excited, and he spent a lot of time with Naes, talking to her belly and asking his sibling to hurry up and come out. Fili and Kili both found it adorable, and whenever he’d do it they’d ruffle his hair and kiss the top of his head.

Thorin was nervous again though. Fili went to see him in his office to talk to him about it.

“You held both Kili and I,” He laughed as Thorin poured him a mug of ale and passed it to him.  
“Surely babies aren’t so scary?”

“It’s not that they’re scary,” Thorin admitted, “But you know, these are my heirs as much as they are yours and I…well I messed up your childhood and I don’t want to do it again.”

“It’s not just that though,” Fili pressed, “Is it?”

Thorin smiled sadly and nodded. “No it’s not. I’m afraid that this Oneship between siblings will continue between Frerin and his sibling. If it’s a boy I suppose it will be okay, but if it’s a girl…well how do we explain it to them?”

“We just explain it,” Fili said quietly, “They’ll choose what to do. We’ll educate them on the mistakes that can be made, using our family as an example.”

“I couldn’t!” Thorin was quick to reply and the panic was evident for a moment on his face. “I couldn’t tell a child that shame!”

“We wouldn’t name names,” Fili soothed, “Merely tell them there are examples from the Durin line. But relax Uncle, I don’t think it will happen and neither does Kili. We’re confident that they will just be siblings.”

“I hope so,” Thorin sighed, “There are so many problems with being from the Line of Durin, but perhaps Naes’ blood will dilute them.”

Fili nodded, thinking of Frerin and how happy and healthy he was. He reminded him so much of Kili as a child, and according to Thorin and Dis, he was similar to Frerin as well. Though he was young there didn’t seem to be any signs that the problems with the Durin line – namely the gold sickness that lived in them all – were affecting him and Fili just had a feeling that none of them ever would. Frerin was strong, even if he was only five.

“Are you ready for another child?” Thorin asked.

“Do you think we’re good parents?” Frerin inquired.

Thorin nodded, “Of course. You and Kili came almost naturally to parenthood I’ve never seen such a natural transformation.”

Fili flushed happily and smiled, “Thanks uncle Thorin.”

“No Fili it’s the truth. You’re the best parents, Frerin is so loved.” Thorin continued, “I love you both so much and I’m so proud of what you and Kili have become.”

“You’re good with him as well uncle Thorin,” Fili said to divert their attention from him, despite the fact that he loved the compliments. “He loves you. He wants a sword just like you.”

Thorin chuckled, “Of course he does, it’s the best weapon.”

“I beg to differ, and so would Kili,” Fili laughed, “But Frerin can make his own choice.”

“I’ll help him make that choice,” Thorin said playfully.

Fili drained his mug of ale and stood up, punching Thorin’s shoulder just as playfully. “I should get back to Kili and Frerin, it’s about time for Frerin’s bath.”

“I’ll see you tonight for food then,” Thorin bade him and Fili waved as he left the room.

He had a smile on his face when he reached Frerin’s room, and Kili noticed immediately as soon as the door opened.

“Well someone looks happy,” He said as he struggled to lift Frerin – who was naked and yelling – into his arms.

“What’s going on here?” Fili asked, laughing.

Frerin stopped struggling when he heard Fili’s voice and tried to get over to his father. Fili held out his arms and Kili let their son go. “Where are your clothes?” Fili laughed, “Hmm?”

“Daddy’s trying to put me in the bath!” Frerin cried, “Please don’t make me!”

“What’s wrong with bathing?” Fili asked. “I like baths and so does your daddy.”

“I don’t want to!” Frerin shouted.

“He’s tired,” Kili murmured, reaching to stroke Frerin’s back gently, “So he doesn’t want to bath.”

“How about we put him down to sleep and bath him with us in the morning?” Fili suggested as Frerin rested his head against his shoulder.

Kili nodded and went to get Frerin’s pyjamas.

“So I don’t have to bathe?” Frerin asked.

Fili nodded, “Me and daddy are gonna put you to bed and read to you for a bit instead, and we can all bathe in the morning.”

“Good!” Frerin grinned and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Kili came back over with Frerin’s clothes and they manoeuvred their son into them together while Frerin tried to stay clinging to Fili’s neck. He was clearly tired and Fili felt bad for leaving Kili alone with him for so long. When he was dressed it didn’t take them long to get Frerin into bed and tucked in. They didn’t even have to read for him too long because he fell asleep quickly.

“Where were you?” Kili asked, sinking into one of the soft chairs in the corner of Frerin’s room. Fili pulled him back up and pulled him down onto his knee so they could snuggle together.

“I was talking to Thorin.” He admitted, “Talking.”

“About?” Kili asked, nuzzling Fili’s neck.

“Babies,” Fili sighed, “And how we are as parents.”

“Oh?”

“He’s proud of us,” Fili admitted, “He thinks we’re natural parents.”

Kili grinned and nodded, “Damn right we are!”

Laughing quietly Fili kissed Kili gently, bringing his hand up to cup his brother’s cheek. Kili wrapped his arms around Fili’s neck and deepened the kiss, but it wasn’t too passionate or lustful and when they broke apart and rested their foreheads together they sighed happily in unison.

“I love you,” Kili whispered.

“I love you too,” Fili murmured, “With all my heart.”

Before Kili could say anything else his stomach rumbled and Fili had to stifle his laughter so he didn’t disturb Frerin.

“Shall we go to dinner?”

Kili nodded, with one last kiss.

//

This time Fili was the first to hold their child and when he looked down on his and Kili’s new born daughter his eyes filled with tears. She was beautiful and had already opened her eyes, the shade of blue of Thorin’s and Fili’s. There were even small tufts of blonde hair on the top of her hair and she gurgled happily when Fili gently offered her a finger to grab hold off. Naes was tired again and Fili was quicker this time to get out of the room so Dis could help her clean up and go to sleep.

Kili, Thorin and Frerin were waiting outside. Frerin was sleepy, since it was quite late, but when Fili came out holding the small child he perked up instantly.

“Is that my brother?” He asked loudly.

Kili shushed him.

“No,” Fili replied.

Frerin’s face fell. “What?”

“This is your little sister.” Fili murmured, kneeling down to bring the girl to his level. Frerin stared at her and Thorin noticed how his face changed in a similar way to how Fili’s had when he had first seen Kili. Fili was not happy when Kili had first been born, but as soon as he had seen his brother his face had lit up with a grin. Frerin had done the same.

“She’s cute!” He exclaimed, “Is she really my sister?”

Fili nodded, “Yes. And if daddy helps you, you can hold her.”

Frerin nodded excitedly. Kili knelt down as well and Thorin did the same, although he wasn’t going to hold the girl just yet. Fili passed the baby to Kili, and then gently helped Frerin take a little bit of the weight. Frerin beamed with happiness and looked down at her.

“Hello.” He said.

“What are we calling her?” Kili asked quietly.

“I was thinking Naēm.” Fili suggested. “We named Frerin after our other uncle, and naming traditions for girls usually come from the mother’s side. I discussed it with Naes and she approves, even if she doesn’t have any rights over her.”

“Naēm,” Kili repeated, “I like it.” He agreed.

“Hello Naēm.” Frerin repeated, “I’m your big brother Frerin! I’m going to protect you!”

Yawning as he spoke Frerin smiled up at Kili, Fili and Thorin.

“When can we play?” He asked.

“Not for a long time,” Fili replied, “Naēm is small and she needs to grow. You need to protect her until she’s as big as you are now. Then you can play.”

Frerin nodded vigorously. “I will daddy I will!”

“Alright let’s get you to bed now,” Thorin put in, sweeping Frerin into his arms. Kili and Fili stood as well, Kili still cradling Naēm. “We can come and see Naēm again in the morning.”

Frerin nodded and held out his hands for Fili and Kili. They kissed him on the cheeks and bade him goodnight, watching Thorin carry him away. He was asleep before Thorin had turned the corner out of the corridor.

“Let’s take Naēm to the nursery. Oin can look over her then.” Kili suggested, “Our little Naēm.”

Fili smiled and wrapped Kili and his daughter in his arms. “Our perfect little girl.”

“Our family is complete now,” Kili stated firmly, “We’ve got our precious Frerin and Naēm now as well,”

Fili nodded. It had been difficult to get this far and Fili had been a bit apprehensive of having another child but now he saw Naēm wriggling in the blankets Oin had wrapped her in, his apprehensions disappeared. Everything was perfect. He had his One, his family, his children. And he had Erebor. There was nothing else he needed in this life.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's death comes and Fili is coronated as King of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final chapter is here!  
> Im super excited to finally close the main fic for this series :L it's definitely been a long and hard road and this chapter was definitely hard to write but i finally got there /o/
> 
> thank you again for all the kudos and comments from everyone im glad you managed to stick with me all the way to the end!!!

 

When Thorin died it was not a complete shock to Kili. He had been watching his Uncle withdraw into himself and slowly get sicker. When Thorin had been unable to get out of bed in the morning Kili had been by his side to help him, fetch him water and food, medicine and extra furs when he needed them. Thorin had been grumpy and had tried to send Kili away, and Kili had laughed and accepted his annoyance and continued helping anyway. In the last ten years of Thorin’s life they had grown extremely close, although they had never quite bridged the gap of father and son. It was comfortable for them though, the relationship they had developed suited them both just fine. Kili would spend time with Thorin both with Fili, Frerin and Naēm and by himself. And Thorin would seek Kili out when he got tired, too tired to deal with the politics of Erebor.

It had been that way for five years before his death. Fili had effectively taken over the running of Erebor, with Thorin only appearing when the King was truly needed. He still cut a majestic figure in his robes and crown, even though he could hardly wear the crown for more than an hour and he had to use a walking stick to get around. It was Kili that found Thorin after he died, and he had pressed his forehead to Thorin’s before planting a kiss there as well. His eyes were dry, he couldn’t bring himself to cry.

When Thorin died Fili cried for days. He hadn’t been expecting it to be so soon, even though Thorin had lived for longer than expected for a dwarf. Frerin and Naēm cried as well, for they missed their grand-uncle. Fili had never truly gotten over Dis’ death, a few years before Thorin’s and this death hit hard. Kili supported them all. If Naēm had been smaller Kili was sure he would have been carrying her around on his hip like he had when she was smaller, but she took to following him around, holding the hem of his shirt or coat. She was only thirty, still a child by dwarven standards, and the loss of her grandmother and grand-uncle in such a short space of time had hit her just as hard as Fili.

Thorin’s funeral was a huge affair. People from all over the world of Middle Earth came to attend. For Fili it was hard. He had to keep his composure, to give speeches and welcome the guests, and hide what he was feeling from everyone else. Kili saw it though. He saw it all and he supported Fili through it all.

“You’re doing fine,” He murmured, pushing Fili’s hair back and bringing their foreheads together. Fili was sobbing, packed into a side room with Kili during the ceremony. Everyone was being seated for the main event, the speeches and everything else that were to come before the sealing of the tomb. The crowning of the new King – namely Fili – would happen at the same time. But that was going to happen at the night. It gave the two brothers a little time to themselves, a little time for Kili to comfort Fili.

“It’s so hard,” Fili cried, burying his face in Kili’s neck, “Why do I have to do this?”

“It’s the hardest burden Fee,” Kili murmured, stroking Fili’s hair gently, “But I’m here for you.”

“I know.” Fili whispered, “And I’m glad you are. I need you. I miss mama, and uncle Thorin.”

“I wish mama was here too Fee,” Kili said quietly, “But we have to do this. It’s all we’ve been waiting for.”

“I never wanted to do this without them,” Fili sobbed, “I wanted to stand by their sides when this happened.”

“And they wished it too.” Kili soothed, “But Mahal has a plan for us all to return to the stone one day, and we will see mama and uncle Thorin again.”

Fili nodded, wiping his eyes. “You’re so strong Kee,” He laughed softly, “I love you,”

“I love you too.” Kili breathed, “Now let’s get out there.”

Fili nodded again, straightened his robes and emerged. Frerin and Naēm met them, and Frerin immediately bowed to his father’s. Naēm followed suit and Kili flushed a little bit in embarrassment.

“Are you ready, father?” Frerin asked, holding out an arm to Fili. Fili took his son’s arm and nodded. Naēm took Kili’s as she always did and Kili smiled at her widely. As a family they would face this funeral, and Fili’s coronation.

“Please rise for the nephews of the late King – and the future rulers of Erebor – Fili, son of Dis, and Kili, son of Dis. And their children, Frerin, son of Fili, and Naēm, son of Fili.” Dwalin announced. He was old and wizened, could barely stand on his own anymore, but he was stood as proudly as possible to announce the four of them as they entered. The entirety of the hall stood to salute them, including the elves and men that had come. Even Dain was there.

Fili moved forward to address them.

“I must first extend my gratitude to you all for coming here today.” He began, “My Uncle would have been extremely grateful as well to see you all here for him. But this day should not be a day where we only mourn his passing, but celebrate his life as well. My Uncle was extremely driven and the one thing he always wanted to do was provide for his family. And he did. My mother, my brother, my father and my children, all my Uncle did was provide for us. He worked his entire life to make sure we wanted for nothing and eventually he got back the life he believed we deserved.  
Join me today to celebrate the life and death of my Uncle. My Uncle, the late King of Erebor!”

Cheers erupted throughout the hall and Fili had to hold back his tears at the sight and the sounds. Kili squeezed his arm and smiled at him gently.

“Today will be day of feasting and remembrance. Again accept my thanks, and those of my kin.” Fili cried and bowed. Kili bowed as well.

Frerin stepped forward, glancing at Fili. He wanted to address the gathered peoples and Fili gave a nod so that he could.

“I didn’t know my great uncle for long,” He began, “But he would always treat me with love and care. I heard the stories of the gold sickness and how it changed him, but I never saw it that way. My great uncle had really turned a corner with his attitudes and his outlook on life and though many of you may not believe what my father said, it is true that my great uncle would have truly been glad to see this turn out.” Frerin paused and took a breath. “I was named after another uncle of mine that died a long time ago, and my father’s both believed it might have made it difficult for my great uncle to bond with me. But it only made the bond stronger, if possible he loved me more. He would tell me stories of my name-sake. He would always protect me and train me and loved me. Thorin was a good king, even if he had his issues at the beginning. And whatever it would mean to him, it means so much more to me to see everyone here ready to celebrate my great uncle and see him on his way to the halls of Mahal.”

Frerin’s voice broke by the end and Fili moved forward quickly to gather his son in his arms. Applause spread through the halls as Frerin sobbed into Fili’s shoulder. Kili and Naēm joined them and the small family hugged tightly.

“Please everyone, come to the hall where we can feast and share stories of Thorin, his journey and his memory.” Fili exclaimed, rubbing the tears from his eyes.

The bustle of everyone moving from the hall was extremely loud but the noise was dimmed to the four dwarves on the stage. Fili was crying now again and Kili was holding all three of his family members to allow them to cry on him.

“Thank you Frerin, that was beautiful.” Fili whispered. “And you too Kili.”

“What did I do,” Kili laughed quietly.

“You’re staying so strong for us all.” Fili murmured, “We’d have all broken down much earlier in our speeches if it wasn’t for you.”

Kili shook his head, “You’re all stronger than you think. Come on, we need to get to the feast.”

//

Kili was ravenous when they finally sat down. Grief did that to him. Fili would hardly eat anything, Frerin would pick at his food and eat little bits and Naēm ate just as much as Kili did. The hall was full of noise, people laughing and joking as they ate. At the same table as Kili, Fili, Frerin and Naēm were the other remaining members of the original thirteen dwarves, Bilbo – who somehow didn’t look much older – and Gandalf. Naes was there as well, near to her children and to Fili and Kili. Dain was sat further away from them and kept shooting glances at the main table. Thranduil and his children were there as well, Bard’s children and their children were there as well, the young girls crying as they ate.

“I think Thorin would have laughed at this,” Kili laughed, “All these people turning out just for him to return to the stone.”

“He would have wanted to send them all home without dealing with them.” Fili agreed. “I don’t want to be crowned today.”

“I know,” Kili sighed softly, “I know you don’t. But we must. We must take the throne Fili, Thorin would have wanted this.”

“I want this too,” Fili said, talking to himself more than Kili, “I want this too.”

Kili smiled and pulled more food towards him. Fili watched with a soft smile on his face. He knew how Kili’s grief worked and it was charming to him as well as funny.

“I’d like to propose a toast.” A voice called above the noise and silence slowly fell. Thranduil was stood, holding a goblet of wine in front of him and all eyes turned to him. “A toast to Thorin, late King of Erebor. He had his ups, downs and problems, Illuvatar knows it. But his life should indeed be celebrated as his nephew says. A toast, to Thorin.”

“Cheers,” The room cried. Fili, Kili, Frerin and Naēm raised their goblets as well, Fili and Kili silent as they did.

The feast continued as normal after that.

//

The crown felt heavy on Fili’s head. Kili was by his side, wearing the crown of the Queen of Erebor. He was grinning despite the funeral aspect of the day because he had to wear the Queen’s crown and Fili found it amusing as well. Gandalf had decided that the coronation should happen before the main funeral as well, so that Fili would bury the old King as the new King of Erebor. The party for the coronation was much smaller, most of those that had come for the funeral were being escorted to their seats for that specific moment.

“I swear to Erebor, and all her allies, that I will protect the citizens and halls of my forefathers to the best of my ability.” Fili announced loudly.

Kili repeated the oath and took Fili’s hand. With that said and the crowns having been given, the ceremony was now complete and Fili and Kili were the official rulers of Erebor.

“This is so bizarre,” Fili laughed as they left the hall with the crowns of their head.

“Yeah, I changed gender,” Kili joked, “I’m the Queen now.”

Fili shoved him playfully and laughed louder and clearer than he had since Dis had died and Thorin had gotten sick. “You’re my queen,” He whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kili replied, resting his forehead against Fili’s again. Their crowns clinked together and they ended up smiling. “Will we do this right?”

Fili nodded. He knew Kili had been as strong as possible to make sure that his children and Fili himself would have had the proper support they needed during this time. But he was still a bit insecure about their stance as the Kings of Erebor. Fili also knew that Kili felt guilty for not accepting that he was Thorin’s son before Thorin had died. Kili had always been a little insecure, and he needed people to reassure him that he was right. But he was also the strongest of the family. He always had been. When the news of his parentage had come out he had been the one to make the plans on how to fix it. When Dis and Thorin had admitted they were each other’s ones, Kili had been the one to accept it without question. And when Thorin had messed up their lives quite a few times Kili had been the one who tried to find a way to fix things. Fili was only here and strong today because of his brother, his beautiful, strong brother. And his One.

“Uncle Thorin trained us to do this.” Fili said confidently. “He knew we were going to do this right, he wouldn’t have trusted us with this if he didn’t believe us.”

“He definitely believed in us,” Kili agreed. “I miss him.”

“I know,” Fili whispered, “I know. I miss him too. I’m sorry Kili, you’ve had hardly any support during this time. You’ve just had to support us.”

“I’m here to support my family no matter what,” Kili laughed, “Supporting you three is enough to get me through.”

“I’m glad. But let me support you tonight.” Fili requested, “Let out all your feelings, and let me hold you through it.”

Kili nodded silently, swallowing down tears. Fili smiled and kissed Kili’s forehead.

“I love you.” Fili whispered.

“I love you too.”

//

Thorin’s tomb was extremely elaborate, placed next to Dis’ and his fathers. Kili wrinkled his nose at it. He didn’t really like it, it was too elaborate, too much for him. He assumed Thorin would have liked it because it was very traditional. His body had already been sealed into the tomb so Fili and Kili couldn’t see him, but they felt his presence there even though he was dead and gone. Frerin and Naēm could not approach the tomb, they felt far too sick at the thought. Dwalin stood next to them but he was shaking. Kili slipped his arm under Dwalin’s shoulders to support him and the smile that he was given was full of such gratitude Kili felt his heart swell a little.

“Mahal, please take Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, back to the stone you made the dwarves and kin from,” Fili began his speech again with a grim smile, “Allow us to mourn and remember him while we know he is safe in the halls of his forefathers, living the rest of eternity with those lost before him. Reunite him with his family and allow him the rest he deserves after the life he has endured. Please forgive the sins that he has committed against your name, either due to the name of Durin or because of his own personal grudges and problems. Accept him back to you and allow him a seat in the hall of Kings and heroes.”

“Thorin!” Kili exclaimed before Fili could continue, “If you are with Mahal and you can hear us, your kin, mourning for you know this! We will protect Erebor for the rest of our lives, in your name. And Erebor shall always remember your name, for these were rightfully your halls and they mourn for you as we do. Fili and I, and our children, miss you and love you. We always we, and we will always remember you. And I want to tell you this because now you can’t punish me, but it was me that broke the vase in the main hall of Erebor with a stray arrow, even though I attempted to cover it up. Sorry.”

Fili couldn’t help but laugh at Kili’s words and hugged his brother tightly.

“We return you to the stone, my King.” Dwalin added and kissed the tomb. Fili and Kili followed suit and the whole of the assembly stood and bowed.

Without even thinking Fili began to sing:

“Far over, the misty mountains cold,  
To dungeons deep, and caverns old,  
We must away  
Ere break of day,  
To find our long forgotten gold…”

Kili joined in almost immediately, and the hall rang with their singing. Slowing more dwarves began joining in, bring a loud echo around the room in once last memorial to Thorin Oakenshield, the first ruler of the new Kingdom of Erebor and one that would never be forgotten in both the hearts and minds of his kin for the rest of time.


End file.
